Une étrangère à Poudlard
by Leo-Kirin
Summary: Après son arrivée à Poudlard, Laurie découvre une toute autre manière de voir l'école, les cours et les professeurs. Elle a l'occasion, aussi, de se faire de nouveaux amis. J'attends vos commentaires. (ch13 en ligne)
1. Le dilemme

1. Le dilemme.  
  
Mercury était d'une gentillesse incroyable, d'un calme incontournable et d'une patience d'ange. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule personne à pouvoir s'occuper de son petit frère de 7 ans, Valentin, sans s'énerver ou se plaindre du bruit ou du remue-ménage. D'ailleurs on remarquait qu'en sa compagnie, toute personne devenait automatiquement plus calme, plus tranquille et même, à la limite, sans soucis. Ses parents en étaient très fiers et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges au sujet de leur fille qu'ils comparaient, à peu de choses prêt, à l'enfant parfait. Tout était bien, dans le meilleur des mondes.  
  
Monsieur Mercury, Arthur de son prénom, était un homme plus ou moins corpulent qui vouait sa vie à ses deux enfants et à sa femme. Il était pilote et, par conséquent, régulièrement parti mais s'arrangeait toujours pour revenir régulièrement et avoir du temps pour sa famille. Entre-temps, Laurie et Valentin vivaient avec leur mère, une petite femme maigre, fort aimable, qui répondait au doux prénom de Anne-Charlotte. Sans profession, Madame Mercury passait son temps à s'occuper de la maison et de ses enfants quand ils revenaient de l'école. C'est elle qui décidait du fonctionnement de la maison et son mari ne s'en plaignait pas. Tandis qu'il s'occupait de son travail, elle réglait tous les problèmes du foyer ainsi que ceux liés à l'éducation de Laurie et de Valentin. Les tâches étaient ainsi bien réparties et tout tournait rond.  
  
Bien sûr, elle attendait toujours son mari pour prendre ensemble les décisions importantes et c'est justement ce qu'elle était en train de faire le vendredi 30 juin où commence cette histoire. Elle préparait un solide goûter pour ses deux enfants qui n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer de leur dernier jour d'école et pour son mari qui devait rentrer d'un aller et retour jusque Washington.  
  
Pour les enfants, dernier jour d'école signifiait bien sûr début des vacances mais pour Laurie, ça avait une tout autre tournure cette année. En effet, ayant terminé le CP, il allait falloir choisir un collège qui la recevrait dès l'année suivante. Et pour ce faire, Anne-Charlotte avait insisté pour que la décision soit prise en famille. C'est pourquoi il était maintenant grand temps d'en parler. C'était là une étape importante dans la vie de Laurie et il ne fallait tas la négliger. Maintes fois sa mère lui avait rappelé que le choix de l'école était une décision très grave et qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère. Il fallait choisir une école où Laurie se sentirait bien pendant les 6 années de collège et surtout une école dans laquelle elle pourrait développer les compétences nécessaires pour entrer dans un lycée privé de haute renommée. Comme le rappelait régulièrement Arthur, les études était la base de la vie ; sans elles, pas de carrière et sans carrière, pas de vie confortable. Et, même si Laurie était persuadée qu'une vie confortable n'était pas toujours obligatoirement synonyme de bonheur, elle remarquait quand même que cela y contribuait fortement.  
  
Mais au point de vue études, la jeune fille n'avait pas non plus à avoir de souci. En effet, elle montrait depuis sa plus tendre enfance une subtilité d'esprit et une culture qui ne cessait de se développer eu fur et à mesure des années. Très bonne élève, la meilleure de sa promotion, elle n'avait jamais que des félicitations de la part de ses professeurs et remportait tous les brevets haut la main. Elle aimait beaucoup lire, s'intéresser au monde et, plus que tout, à l'histoire. Rien ne lui échappait. Elle en connaissait autant sur l'histoire de la France et du monde que la meilleure des encyclopédies. Son esprit vif lui permettait également des raisonnements dignes des meilleurs mathématiciens et ses résultats scolaires, même si elle n'avait que 11 ans à peine, avoisinaient fréquemment les cent pourcents. Mais ce qui causait surtout l'admiration chez elle, c'était sa simplicité et son absence total de fierté extravagante. Elle osait toujours s'arrêter devant la plus simple des choses pour s'y intéresser. Elle était tout aussi capable de cottoyer des jeunes d'un milieu aisé, comme l'étaient ses parents, que le premier vagabond qui passait dans la rue. Elle était l'amie de tout le monde et jamais personne n'aurait voulu lui faire le moindre mal.  
  
Comme chaque jour, elle revint de l'école de très bonne humeur. Son frère, souriant lui car les vacances commençaient, la suivait de près.  
  
-Bonjour tous les deux, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?  
  
La question, bien que si habituelle pour une maman qui attend ses enfants, ne demandait pas de réponse tellement celle-ci était évidente. Pour Laurie, d'une part, toutes les journées étaient bonnes, que ce soit à l'école, à la maison où en voyage. Pour son frère, d'autre part, les dernières journées de périodes, celles qui annonçaient des congés et plus particulièrement celle qui annonçait le début des grandes vacances d'été, ne pouvaient être que bonnes. Tous deux répondirent par un large sourire avant d'embrasser leur mère. Ils s'installèrent alors à table pour le goûter. Comme d'habitude, leu mère, fine cuisinière, les avait gâtés. Une foule de pâtisseries encombrait la table. Du jus de fruits, du thé et du café étaient à disposition des deux enfants et de leur père qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-Papa !  
  
Depuis des années, Valentin éprouvait une admiration formidable pour son père. Bien sûr il aimait sa mère aussi mais quelque chose faisait que son père gagnait la première marche du podium. L'enfant vint se jeter dans les bras de son père qui le fit tourner plusieurs fois, manquant de heurter la carafe de jus de fruits. Puis, après l'avoir redéposé, il embrassa sa femme et sa fille.  
  
-Alors, voilà une étape de franchie ?  
  
Il dit cela sur un ton ordinaire mais il était si fier de sa fille. Cette enfant qu'il avait élevée avec sa femme. Leur premier enfant qui entrait maintenant au collège. Dire qu'elle lui semblait si petite et qu'elle grandissait pourtant si vite. Il se souvenait encore de Laurie dans son berceau, dans son parc, à l'école maternelle. Il se souvenait de ce médecin idiot qui avait affirmé que cette fille ne serait jamais une lumière, qu'elle flotterait toujours un peu en dessous de la moyenne des enfants de son âge. Il avait envie de lui dire : « Vous vous êtes trompés ! Votre diagnostic n'était pas fondé ! Ma fille est très intelligente, bien plus que la moyenne de son âge. Elle deviendra quelqu'un de bien. » A la décharge du médecin, il faut dire que jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans, Laurie n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, au grand désespoir de ses parents. Elle se contentait de sourire, de répondre au gens par l'émotion. C'était si fort que ses parents avaient parfois l'impression, à des moments précis, de partager ses émotions, ses joies, ses peines, ses peurs. Tout était ainsi, tout se passait à l'intérieur. La seule chose qu'elle extériorisait, c'était ses sourires, ses éclats de rire ou ses larmes. Jamais un son ne sortait de sa bouche. C'était une petite fille très renfermée. Ses parents passaient des heures et même des journées entières à essayer de la faire réagir, à lui apprendre des mots simples mais rien n'y faisait. Un nombre incalculable de médecins n'avaient su donner de raison à ce mutisme. Les examens médicaux étaient excellents et Anne-Charlotte et Arthur ne craignaient fort que Laurie ne reste muette toute sa vie.  
  
Et puis brusquement, un beau matin de printemps, alors que sa maman était dans le jardin en train d'arroser les fleurs et que son papa était en voyage comme régulièrement, Laurie prononça son premier mot. Anne-Charlotte avait le dos tourné mais entendit sa fille arriver. Elle lui dit bonjour et s'attendait, comme à son habitude, que sa fille l'enlace. Ce qui arriva mais, en même temps, Laurie lui dit :  
  
-Bon-jour ma-man !  
  
-Bonjour ma chérie. Mais. tu parles ! TU PARLES !  
  
-Un tit peu ma-man !  
  
Anne-Charlotte en fut si surprise qu'elle lacha son arrosoir qui tomba sur le sol et qui éclaboussa Laurie en plein visage.  
  
-Oh, excuse-moi ma chérie.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, maman.  
  
Mais ce qui fut le plus étrange, ce fut la réflexion qui suivit. Alors que Anne-Charlotte avait emmené sa fille dans la cuisine pour lui donner son déjeuner.  
  
-Maman, il arrive quand Valentin ?  
  
-Qui ça ?  
  
-Ben Valentin, mon petit frère.  
  
-Mais, Laurie, je ne suis pas enceinte !  
  
-Ah ? Je pensais.  
  
Et la discussion, certes très banale, fut close. Mais le plus étonnant, ce fut que, le soir même, Anne-Charlotte découvrait qu'elle était enceinte. Jamais elle ne s'était expliquée cette réflexion de sa fille qui n'avait absolument aucun moyen de découvrir cela puisque elle-même ne le savait pas encore. Et ce genre de choses bizarres arriva encore à plusieurs reprises : Laurie avait deviné que son petit frère était tombé dans la cour de récréation alors que les petits étaient séparés des grands. Laurie était allé voir son institutrice pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Cette dernière, ne sachant rien, lui avait montré une moue étonnée, mais Laurie avait tellement insisté, qu'elle donna un coup de téléphone à l'école maternelle qui lui confirma que le petit Valentin avait fait une chute du grand toboggan mais heureusement sans gravité. Ce fut encore le cas lorsqu'un matin, très tôt, Laurie rejoint sa mère, encore dans son lit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle annonça alors à sa mère que sa grand- mère venait de décéder. Anne-Charlotte la prit dans ses bras et la consola en lui disant qu'elle avait sûrement fait un mauvais rêve mais, quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonnait pour annoncer la triste nouvelle. Et il y eut encore quelques épisodes du même genre. Donc, loin de la petite fille taciturne qu'elle était, Laurie était une enfant perspicace et même davantage, profondément clairvoyante.  
  
Et cette perspicacité et cette clairvoyance s'étaient accrues, au fil des années, en même temps que son intelligence. Laurie finissait ses études fondamentales avec brio. La première de sa classe, le numéro 1. Et c'était cette intelligence qui l'aidait, non pas à prévoir, mais bien à isoler la seule conséquence possible d'une série d'événements avec un temps de réussite des plus impressionnant.  
  
-Le collège de Caen me semble être un très bon établissement où Laurie pourra développer toutes ses capacités.  
  
-Oui mais ça l'obligera à être interne. A douze ans, je trouve cela un peu tôt.  
  
C'est vrai que l'idée de ne plus voir ses parents et son frère qu'une fois tous les week-end n'était pas faite pour enchanter Laurie. Elle qui avait toujours vécu dans le cocon famillial. Elle trouverait la séparation si brutale. Ce serait dure. D'autre part, vu son niveauu élevé, elle savait qu'il était important de profiter de cet avantage pour développer ses capacités et non pas stagner à un niveau 'classique'. Le choix devenait donc un dilemme des plus contrariants.  
  
-Mais tu sais bien que nous irions te chercher le vendredi soir et te reconduirions le dimanche soir !  
  
-Seulement deux nuits par semaine ici ?  
  
-Ecoute, Laurie, intervint sa mère, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée. Ce que papa veux t'expliquer, c'est que tu possèdes des capacités qu'il serait dommage d'oublier en parlant du choix de ton école secondaire mais si c'est pour que tu te sentes mal tous les jours, alors il vaut mieux faire tes études à proximité et reporter cela pour le lycée. Il sera bien temps d'y penser dans quelques années.  
  
Laurie écoutait ses parents avec attention. Elle ne voulait absolument pas les décevoir. Mais se passer d'eux autant de jours par an lui semblait tellement difficile. Elle ne pourrait plus jouer avec son frère, lui raconter des histoires, promener avec sa mère, passer du temps avec son père quand il rentre. Tout ce temps lui serait volé la semaine pour en être réduit à un samedi entier et presqu'un dimanche.  
  
-Voilà ce que nous allons faire ! conclut son père. Pendant le mois de juillet, nous allons aller visiter quelques collèges, afin que tu te fasses une idée. Et, au milieu du mois d'août, quand sera venu le moment des inscriptions, nous en reparlerons, d'accord ?  
  
-D'accord, papa.  
  
La jeune fille avait quand même le c?ur gros. Le problème ne serait pas résolu car le dilemme se poserait encore à la fin des vacances. Ce n'était pas la visite des écoles qui allait changer quelque chose. Il était bien évident que les collèges de quartier n'avait pas les moyens d'accueillir et de faire progresser un enfant si avancé.  
  
Ses pensées la torturèrent encore pendant de longues heures, jusqu'au coucher. Mais, une fois dans son lit, elle se promit de ranger ces idées dans un coin de sa tête et de ne plus y penser pour l'instant. Autant passer de bonnes vacances de détente. Ces préoccupations reviendraient bien assez tôt l'ennuyer. Et, bien vite, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Et ces vacances furent bonnes, comme prévu. Le soleil, la bonne humeur et la joie étaient au rendez-vous. En l'absence d'Arthur, les enfants et leur mère décidèrent de passer quelques jours à la mer, à Lacanau. Les enfants y étaient bien, dans un chalet sur le sable. Ils passaient leur journée à jouer sur la plage ou à se baigner. Et, au milieu du séjour, leur père vint les rejoindre. Le retour à la maison se fit sous le signe de la bonne humeur.  
  
La fin des vacances pointait donc le bout de son nez le jour où Laurie se rendit avec ses parents à Caen afin de visiter l'un des collège les plus réputé de France. Elle avait décidé de ne pas juger avant de voir. Elle entrerait dans ce collège, écouterait attentivement les renseignements qu'on lui fournirait et ne se prononcerait pas avant d'y avoir réfléchi un long moment. Ses parents lui avaient d'ailleurs affirmé qu'ils ne lui demanderaient mais qu'ils en reparleraient à la maison après y avoir longuement réfléchi.  
  
Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Et Laurie dut reconnaître, pour être honnête, que l'école n'était pas mal, qu'elle lui paraissait même agréable et accueillante. Mais, comme promis, elle ne dut pas s'engager. On se contenta de lui demander si cette école lui plaisit. Et, après cette visite, la petite famille se dirigea dans un des restaurants de la ville. En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient l'occasion de sortir accompagnés d'Arthur, qui avait pris quelques jours de congé. De plus, ils n'avaient pas encore fêté la réussite de Laurie. 


	2. La foire

2. La foire.  
  
Les deux mois de vacances bien mérités furent heureux. Un séjour à la mer, un week-end à Paris, quelques visites, quelques sorties, bref des congés comme on les aime. La tranquillité et le repos aussi bien physique que mental. Laurie se sentait libre comme l'air, échappée de tout soucis, sereine et joyeuse. La question du chois n'était pas encore revenue et il était bien temps d'y penser... plus tard, bien plus tard. Une fois sa mère lui avait demandé si elle y avait réfléchi mais Laurie lui avait répliqué qu'elle ne désirait pas se torturer l'esprit pendant les vacances et qu'elle règlerait ce problème dans les deux dernières semaines du mois d'août. Quoiqu'un peu inquiète, Anne-Charlotte avait accepté sa requête et s'était promise de ne plus lui en parler.  
  
Et, comme tout congé, comme toute interruption, la reprise s'annonçait par un mois d'août qui avançait et qui courait vers sa fin. Le vingt sonnait déjà. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'activités prévues : le vingt et un, Laurie et son frère allaient à la foire avec leur mère le vingt-huit, c'était un repas familial qui était prévu à Caen et puis, il faudrait penser doucement à la rentrée et nous en revenions donc au point de départ. Comme toujours, les problèmes ne se résolvent pas en les repoussant ils s'échangent contre une solution de qualité. Et ça, même si Laurie connaissait la solution la plus logique, la seule qui devait être retenue, celle dont les conséquence étaient les plus attendues, elle ne voulait pas encore y penser. Il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher les événements qui restaient à vivre ces vacances. Elle y penserait quand elle n'aurait plus que ça à penser !  
  
Le vingt et un août, Valentin se leva de bonne heure. Il n'était pas question de rester au lit le seul jour de l'année où l'on se rendait à la foire. Un événement annuel, ça ne se ratait pas. Il fallait en profiter au maximum ! C'est pourquoi, sans plus attendre, il décida d'aller réveiller sa sœur. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Laurie, ouvrit la porte et ne fit qu'un bond jusqu'au lit de la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement. Mais la question était la suivante : comment réveiller une marmotte qui a encore allongé sa soirée par la lecture de je-ne-sais-quel- livre-qu'elle-avait-sous-la-main ? Le meilleur moyen, après réflexion, était certainement de la chatouiller.  
  
-« Hé ! Mais que... Valentin ! Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! »  
  
D'un bond, Laurie se leva de son lit, courut vers son frère, un oreiller à la main, tandis que le petit chenapan descendait l'escalier à toute vitesse. Arrivé dans la cuisine, le fugitif se sentit pris au piège. La seule retraite possible était la porte extérieure. Mais, dehors en pyjama, maman n'allait être contente. Que fallait-il alors faire. Laurie n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il lui semblait même qu'il l'entendait descendre les escaliers. Oui, c'était bien son pas précipité. Plus le choix, il fallait absolument sortir. La fuite, il n'y avait que ça de vrai ! A moins que... De son côté, Laurie arriva comme une bombe dans la cuisine. Tenant toujours son oreiller dans sa main gauche, elle embrassa la pièce du regard. La porte était restée entrouverte. Pas de doute, ce petit coquin était sur la pelouse ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il n'en réchapperait pas !  
  
Dans le jardin, tout semblait trop calme. Laurie tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, rien. Il n'avait pu se cacher derrière la haie de sapin. En effet, la haie avait juste été plantée l'année précédente et était encore clairsemées et même transparente par endroits. Où alors, peut-être était-il dans la cabane à outils. Mais non, en si peu de temps, il n'aurait jamais eu le loisir d'ouvrir la serrure avec la clef pendue dans la cuisine et de refermer la porte en s'enfermant dans le noir. Il n'était sûrement pas non plus dans la piscine en pyjama. D'autant plus que la surface de l'eau était lisse comme l'ouvrage d'un plâtrier. Quant aux arbustes à fruits, ils n'auraient jamais pu camoufler un enfant de 7 ans.  
  
Et tout à coup, le raisonnement se construisit dans la tête de la jeune fille comme des engrenages qui se mettent à tourner et gagnent de la vitesse. La porte de la cuisine était entrouverte mais Valentin n'était pas sorti, soit par peur des représailles de maman, soit par sursaut d'intelligence. Et il avait été intelligent ! Dans sa course, Laurie n'avait pas correctement analysé la situation. Une porte entrouverte ne signifiait pas forcément un passage mais plutôt un piège, un appât.  
  
En un seul mouvement, elle se retourna, tint sa longue robe de nuit qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir rapidement et se mis à courir vers la porte de la cuisine qu'elle venait de quitter. Mais son frère fut plus rapide qu'elle, il se releva de derrière la table de travail, ferma la porte et donna un tour de clef. Laurie était prise au piège ! En robe de nuit, dehors. Quel petit vermisseau ! Comment avait-il osé la faire tomber dans un piège si ridicule.  
  
-« Valentin, ouvre-moi ! Sinon, tu vas voir ! »  
  
-« Essaie toujours de m'attraper, maintenant ! »  
  
-« Espèce de petit... Tu vas voir ! »  
  
-« Que j'aie peur ! Maman ! »  
  
La colère, non pas celle d'être enfermée dehors par son frère, mais bien celle d'être tombée dans un piège aussi facile, monta au nez de Laurie. Elle se sentait toute tremblante. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Elle sentait comme une puissance qui habitait son corps. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.  
  
Et ce fut aussi rapide que soudain, aussi inattendu qu'improbable. Alors qu'elle bouillonnait à l'extérieur et que son frère se moquait à l'intérieur, les places furent inversées. Valentin qui était appuyé contre la table tomba par terre sur le sol humide du matin et Laurie se retrouva debout près de la table de la cuisine. Tout s'était passé en un éclair, ils avaient changé de place. Laurie mit un moment avant de réaliser. Ce qu'elle venait de voir n'avait aucune explication logique, ce n'était pas possible. Alors, soit elle rêvait, soit elle devenait folle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication rationnelle possible !  
  
C'est ce moment que Anne-Charlotte choisit pour descendre. Ignorante de tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle embrassa sa fille visiblement plongée dans une intense réflexion.  
  
-« Bonjour, ma chérie, ça va ? »  
  
Elle sembla ne pas l'entendre et ne pas s'apercevoir de la présence de sa mère.  
  
-« Hé, Laurie, tu dors encore ? »  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas. En détournant la tête au hasard, Anne- Charlotte vit Valentin dehors, en pyjama.  
  
-« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors ? Et en pyjama en plus ! Rentre, tu vas prendre froid ! » lui dit-elle à travers la porte.  
  
-« Je ne peux pas, la porte est fermée ! » répondit l'enfant en criant assez fort pour que sa mère l'entende.  
  
-« Comment ça la porte est fermée ? Mais... mais c'est vrai ! Laurie, pourquoi as-tu enfermé ton frère ? »  
  
La jeune fille sortit lentement de sa torpeur, elle commença à relever la tête dans un mouvement ralenti, comme si la simple question de sa mère lui demandait un temps de réflexion inouï.  
  
-« Je ne l'ai pas enfermé. » répondit simplement la jeune fille. »  
  
-« Non ! » confirma son frère en entrant, « C'est moi qui l'ai enfermée ! ».  
  
Anne-Charlotte ne semblait pas comprendre. Que racontaient-ils ? Etaient- ils en train de lui jouer une blague, de la mener en bateau ? Si c'était Laurie qui avait été enfermée, il eût été logique de retrouver Valentin à l'intérieur et Laurie à l'extérieur et pas le contraire. C'est alors que Valentin lui raconta toute l'histoire, son idée pour réveiller sa sœur, la course-poursuite, la porte fermée à clef et cet événement bizarre qui s'était produit.  
  
-« Et vous êtes bien certains tous les deux que ça s'est passé comme ça ? »  
  
-« Oui ! » répondirent en chœur les enfants.  
  
-« Encore un événement bizarre. Dans cette maison, c'est fréquent ! »  
  
La jeune femme n'était pas d'avis de donner plus d'importance à cet événement. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose spéciale se passait au sein de la maison. Toutefois, il fallait bien l'admettre, c'était toujours en rapport avec Laurie. Chaque fois qu'un événement fort peu ordinaire, voire même relativement étrange, se produisait, Laurie y était mêlée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et cela se passait de manière épisodique depuis la naissance de Laurie. Elle se souvenait du décès de sa mère, de la chute de Valentin, de la naissance de Valentin. Et voilà maintenant que, par un procédé qu'aucun des trois ne comprenait, Laurie venait de changer de place avec Valentin qui l'avait enfermée dehors, dans le jardin. De tous, c'était peut-être encore cet événement le plus étrange de tous.  
  
Mais cette mésaventure fut bien vite oubliée dans les sommets des « montagnes russes » ou dans le labyrinthe de glaces ou même dans le train fantôme. Cachés derrière leur barbe à papa, Laurie, sa mère et son frère, avaient retrouvé le sourire et étaient décidés à passer une bonne journée. Le nombre d'attractions ouvertes était des plus impressionnant et les files d'attente n'étaient pas trop longues, ce qui permettait de profiter au maximum de la présence de la foire. Valentin était aux anges, ils couraient d'un stand à l'autre. Il aurait fallu que sa mère et sa sœur le suivent d'un endroit à l'autre sans jamais s'arrêter pour souffler, de peur que les forains ne s'envolent avec leurs roulottes, leurs jeux et tout le reste.  
  
Et il y avait là, coincé entre un vendeur de frites, hamburgers et autres friandises et un rallie d'automobiles sur rails, une petite tente des plus insignifiante. Cette habitation ne semblait guère plus étendue qu'un hall d'entrée d'appartement et pourtant, une foule de gens impressionnante faisaient la file et attendaient sagement leur tour. Laurie les vit et se demanda rapidement ce qui pouvait bien attirer ces gens dans un endroit aussi petit et aussi peu attrayant. En effet, la modeste toile de tente rouge n'était garnie d'aucune enseigne, d'aucune fresque, d'aucune publicité. Il était seulement écrit :  
  
CHEZ IRMA, TENTE TA CHANCE AVEC LES CARTES.  
  
On se serait cru dans un cercle de jeux ça n'avait pas vraiment sa place à la foire. Pourtant, malgré la simplicité du stand, Laurie eut simplement envie d'y aller, de se rendre compte d'elle-même de la valeur de cette attraction. Après tout, même si elle était nulle, l'on ne perdait rien à essayer. C'est ainsi que Laurie se mit dans la fille tandis que Anne- Charlotte accompagnait Valentin aux chevaux de bois. La file était longue mais les gens passaient rapidement auprès de 'Irma'. Bientôt ça serait son tour. Les gens qui ressortaient n'avaient pas l'air très contents. On en entendit même un murmurer que c'était de l'arnaque et qu'il allait se plaindre.  
  
Les quelques autres personnes passèrent à leur tour et ce fut alors le tour de Laurie. Elle entra dans la tente qui semblait plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il y faisait assez sombre, seules deux bougies posées sous globe de part et d'autre de la porte donnaient de faibles lueurs et une, un peu plus importante était posée sur la table derrière laquelle se trouvait Irma.  
  
-« Entre, jeune fille. Alors, tu es venue défier la Grande Irma ? »  
  
-« Pourquoi changez-vous votre prénom ? » demanda Laurie sans plus de manières.  
  
-« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je change mon nom ? »  
  
-« Une intuition. »  
  
-« Disons que c'est un nom de scène, si on peut dire comme ça. »  
  
-« En quoi consiste le jeu ? »  
  
-« C'est simple, tu me paies 2 euros, je mets un euro dans la cagnotte. Si tu gagnes, tu gagnes le contenu de la cagnotte ! ».  
  
-« Et quel est le jeu ? »  
  
-« Retrouver la carte noire parmi deux rouges. »  
  
-« Beaucoup de gens ont déjà gagné ? »  
  
-« Aucun cette saison-ci, la cagnotte est de 803 euros ! »  
  
Laurie comprit aisément pourquoi tant de gens se pressaient près de la tente afin d'essayer de gagner la somme considérable. Comment se faisait- il, d'autre part, que personne ne gagne. Y avait-il un truc ?  
  
-« D'accord, je veux bien essayer ! »  
  
-« A la bonne heure, tu vas voir, ce n'est pas difficile ! »  
  
La voyante présenta les trois cartes à Laurie : l'as de cœur, la carte rouge et les deux cartes noires : l'as de trèfle et l'as de pique.  
  
-« Il te suffit de retrouver l'as de cœur ! Simple, non ? »  
  
-« Enfantin ! » lui répondit Laurie.  
  
La sorcière prit les cartes dans sa main et commença à les mélanger. Et Laurie ne détachait pas son regard des mouvements qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très rapides. Bien vite, apparemment très sûre d'elle, Irma redéposa les cartes sur la table.  
  
-« Alors, quelle est la carte qui te fera gagner 804 euros ? » demanda-t- elle sur un ton de défi.  
  
-« C'est simple, c'est celle du milieu ! » répondit Laurie.  
  
-« Celle du milieu, tu es certaine ? »  
  
-« Absolument ! »  
  
La sorcière retourna la carte qui représentait... un as de cœur.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Bonjour à tous, je suis très heureux d'écrire, pour la première fois sur ce site. J'ai vingt-trois ans, un très bel âge, vous savez. C'est un âge où on a assez d'expérience pour apprécier la vie et où on a encore trop peu de responsabilités que pour en être incommodé.  
  
A part cela, je vous présente une de mes histoires, celle que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment. Elle s'appelle 'Une étrangère à Poudlard'. Il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose pour le moment mais vous verrez que les deux prochains chapitres seront un grand tournant pour la vie de mon héroïne.  
  
J'attends bien sûr avec impatience tous vos commentaires, vos avis, vos remarques, vos questions et vos suggestions.  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Léo-Kirin. 


	3. Le Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard

3. Le Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
  
Et cet épisode ne troubla pas plus Laurie. Elle revint vers sa mère qui, elle, fut relativement étonnée de voir sa fille avec une telle somme entre les mains. A la maison, en compagnie d'Arthur, ils décidèrent que cet argent irait sur un dossier bancaire et que Laurie en aurait disposition dès sa majorité ou en cas de gros problème. En effet, ce n'était pas à 11 ans que l'on avait besoin de plus de huit cents euros. D'autant plus que les parents de Laurie vivaient de manière bien aisée et que les enfants ne manquaient de rien, absolument rien.  
  
En cette matinée du mois d'août, le soleil donnait sa toute puissance et les thermomètres battaient tous les records. Il faisait bon, chaud et il valait bien mieux rester à la fraîcheur intérieure qu'au soleil. La seule sortie possible était la piscine, au milieu du jardin qui offrait un oasis de bien-être.  
  
Et, bien sûr, les vacances se terminaient et Laurie allait bientôt devoir donner sa réponse. Elle y pensait justement dans sa chambre ce matin. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Il y avait du bien et du 'moins bien' de chaque côté. Que devait-elle considérer ? Son bien-être de jeune fille de 11 ans qui a encore un peu de mal de quitter ses parents ou bien la future étudiante hyper douée qu'elle serait et qu'elle était déjà d'ailleurs ? Le choix n'était pas aisé. D'accord elle devait développer ses possibilités au maximum mais l'enjeu était de taille. Ne plus voir sa famille que si rarement n'était pas fait pour lui plaire.  
  
Elle y pensait encore, encore et toujours. Que devait-elle choisir ? Cette question lui tournait dans la tête et ne pouvait s'échapper. Il n'y avait pas d'issue heureuse. Elle allait aller là-bas, dans ce collège exprès pour les enfants 'avancés' mais allait s'ennuyer des gens qu'elle aime. Ce n'était pas fait pour la réjouir entièrement. D'un autre côté, rester dans un collège de quartier et voir des notions qu'elle maîtrisait déjà ne l'avancerait certainement pas à grand chose. Que fallait-il faire ? En tous cas, il était l'heure de déjeuner, peut-être aurait-elle les idées plus claires après...  
  
Elle descendit donc l'escalier. Elle était la dernière. Son père, qui avait eu un jour de congé en échange d'un dimanche, sa mère et son petit frère étaient déjà à table. Elle vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et se servit un grand bol de céréales.  
  
-« Bonjour, ma chérie, bien dormi ? » lui demanda son père.  
  
-« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement.  
  
Même pendant le déjeuner, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au choix qu'elle devrait bientôt faire. Tout la ramenait sur ce choix. Ils étaient tous à table, même son père pour une fois. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus que sa mère et son petit frère. Valentin apprendrait à s'amuser tout seul dans la piscine il n'aurait plus personne pour lui expliquer ses devoirs quand il ne comprendrait pas. Le panier de basket ne serait quasiment plus utilisé. Tout, tout dans la maison lui faisait penser à ce choix, à ce dilemme.  
  
Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées un long moment. A table, seule sa mère discutait avec son père de choses et d'autres, notamment de l'emploi du temps des jours à venir. Il faudrait qu'ils aillent à deux inscrire Laurie dans un établissement où l'autre. Puis, si elle choisissait de déloger, il faudrait certainement aller chercher quelques affaires manquantes pour ce cas-là. Tiens, eux aussi s'occupaient de la situation. Laurie était de plus en plus sombre. Le moment crucial approchait. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que l'on venait de sonner à la porte. Elle ne le comprit que quand sa mère se leva pour aller ouvrir.  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors sur une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle avait les cheveux longs d'un brun clair presque châtain. Son visage était d'une finesse et d'une beauté infinie. Elle souriait et se présentait sur sa plus simple expression. Elle était habillée de manière très classique, d'une jupe ivoire, d'un chemisier blanc et d'une veste marron.  
  
-« Bonjour, je recherche les parents de Laurie Mercury. » dit-elle simplement.  
  
Anne-Charlotte parût étonnée. Comment cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui parlait avec un léger accent anglais pouvait bien connaître sa fille. Elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue et ne pouvait imaginer que sa fille la connaisse. Etait-elle une des professeurs des collèges qu'ils avaient visité pendant les vacances ? Pourtant, aucun des directeurs ou aucune des directrices n'avait annoncé la venue d'un représentant au domicile de l'enfant. Surtout que Laurie n'était encore inscrite dans aucun des établissements.  
  
-« Bonjour madame, lui répondit poliment Anne-Charlotte, je suis la maman de Laurie mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle vous connaisse. »  
  
-« En effet, il serait même très étonnant qu'elle me connaisse. » répondit l'étrangère.  
  
-« Alors puis-je savoir ce que... »  
  
-« C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Puis-je entrer ? »  
  
Anne-Charlotte passait de l'étonnement à l'incompréhension. Pourquoi cette femme voulait-elle entrer alors qu'elle précisait elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas Laurie ? D'autre part, comment connaissait-elle le prénom de Laurie ? Peut-être, en la laissant entrer, expliquerait-elle tout ça de manière claire. Anne-Charlotte s'effaça donc de la porte et invita l'étrangère à la devance d'un petit geste.  
  
L'invitée entra donc et se dirigea vers la table où tout le monde était en train de déjeuner. Par politesse, Arthur se leva pour la saluer et l'accueillir. Anne-Charlotte avança même une chaise que l'étrangère accepta avec un sourire. Tout le monde se rassit, visiblement suspendu aux lèvres de cette femme.  
  
-« Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser d'arriver à l'heure de votre déjeuner mais on ne m'a dit seulement hier que je devais passer vous voir e, ayant un emploi du temps des plus chargé, je n'ai trouvé que ce moment pour passer vous voir. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, j'ai une conférence à Londres. »  
  
Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'il avait mal compris. A Londres dans une heure. Avait-elle un avion qui l'attendait dans le jardin ? Comment voulait-elle parcourir une aussi grande distance en si peu de temps ? Il fit la grimace mais son interlocutrice ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et continua de parler.  
  
-« Je vais commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis directrice d'une des quatre maisons du Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. »  
  
Là, Arthur n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Qui était cette femme ? Visiblement une détraquée mentale. La première chose à faire était donc de protéger sa famille. De quoi était-elle capable ?  
  
-« Les enfants, montez dans votre chambre. »  
  
-« Mais, papa... »  
  
-« Ne discutez pas. »  
  
-« Ça ne sera pas la peine. »  
  
Arthur semble doublement sur ses gardes. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Mais l'étrangère ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion.  
  
-« Je sais, Monsieur Mercury, que vous me prenez pour une cinglée ou une folle. De la part de l'héritier d'une longue famille de moldus, ce la ne m'étonne pas du tout. Mais je suis ici pour vous apprendre que votre fille est une sorcière ! »  
  
Laurie sentit son estomac faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Une sorcière ? A l'école, on lui avait déjà associé toute sorte de qualificatifs du genre 'intello', 'fille qui veut faire sa maligne' ou encore 'prétentieuse' mais jamais encore on ne l'avait appelé sorcière.  
  
-« Cessez cette comédie et sortez de chez moi ! » tonna Arthur.  
  
-« Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas. Tout comme pour les enfants moldus, l'école pour les sorciers est obligatoire et Laurie est obligée de se rendre à Poudlard, au collège de Sorcellerie ! »  
  
Les événements commençaient à prendre une tournure ennuyeuse et Arthur sentait l'ennui plutôt que la rage ou la colère monter en lui.  
  
-« C'est donc pour ça que je suis si... spéciale ! » intervint Laurie.  
  
Elle comprenait maintenant tout. Comme une étincelle, cette femme venait de lui apporter la seule explication logique à ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Elle était une sorcière une sorcière capable de faire de la magie. Voilà pourquoi elle pouvait découler toute logique des événements. Voilà pourquoi ses sens et principalement son sens de l'observation étaient si aigus. Voilà pourquoi elle avait pu, comme par magie, échanger de place avec son frère. Comme par magie... non ! C'était de la magie !  
  
-« Mais enfin, chérie... » Arthur ne savait plus quoi répondre.  
  
-« Tu connais cette femme ? » demanda Anne-Charlotte.  
  
-« Non mais je pressens qu'elle a raison et qu'elle a réponse à toutes les questions que je me pose ! »  
  
-« Peut-être pas à toutes, non mais certainement que je peux t'éclairer sur beaucoup de sujets ! ».  
  
-« Alors, expliquez-vous ! » lui dit Arthur.  
  
-« D'accord mais ne m'interrompez pas ! »  
  
Elle se redressa sur sa chaise comme ci cela pouvait lui donner de l'importance et à son récit de la crédibilité. Laurie ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était persuadée que cette femme n'était ni folle, ni menteuse et elle était des plus impatientes d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.  
  
-« Voilà. Dans ce monde, contrairement à ce que vous croyez, il n'y a pas que des humains, disons, classiques. Il y a les sorciers. Ceux-ci sont dotés de pouvoirs magiques qu'ils apprennent à développer à partir de l'âge de 11 ans. Pour ce faire, chaque pays dispose d'un collège de sorcellerie. Ici en France, c'est le Collège de Beauxbattons qui assure cette formation. Est-ce que vous me suivez ? »  
  
-« Vous voulez dire, lui demanda Arthur, que tous les sorciers suivent ces formations dans ces collèges ? »  
  
-« Exactement, elle est obligatoire, au même titre que l'enseignement moldu ! »  
  
-« Que l'enseignement... ? » interrogea Anne-Charlotte qui n'avait pas compris.  
  
-« Que l'enseignement moldu. Moldu signifie qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. C'est aussi ainsi que l'on désigne les non sorciers. »  
  
-« Si cette formation est obligatoire, pourquoi ma femme ou moi-même ne l'avons-nous pas suivie ? »  
  
-« Parce que ni vous, ni votre épouse n'êtes des sorciers. Ni même ce petit garçon. Seule votre fille en est une ! »  
  
Devant l'air intrigué de Arthur et de sa femme, Hermione s'empressa d'ajouter :  
  
-« Vous vous imaginez qu'on a cela dans le sang et vous vous trompez ! On naît sorcier ou pas. Moi-même, mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers. »  
  
-« Donc, Laurie serait une sorcière ? » conclut Anne-Charlotte.  
  
-« Oui ! Elle est en plus un enfant surdoué ! Mais ça, vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour le découvrir. Mais c'est quand même la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. »  
  
Elle parlait sur un ton neutre, comme si les nouvelles qu'elle apportait n'étaient pas plus importantes que la météo ou la rubrique culturelle d'un journal local. Elle regardait ses interlocuteurs comme si elle était certaine que toutes ses paroles passaient sans problème, comme si tout ce qu'elle disait était tout à fait ordinaire.  
  
-« Je sais, continua-t-elle, je sais que vous vous posez des tas de questions et je sais aussi, pour avoir été dans la même situation que vous il y a plus de quinze ans, que vous n'avez pas encore banni de votre tête l'idée que je sois sortie d'un quelconque asile. » dit-elle avec un sourire convaincu.  
  
-« Est-ce que l'on envoie un représentant chez chaque nouvel élève ? » demanda Arthur.  
  
-« Nous aimerions bien mais ce n'est pas possible. Il y a bien trop d'enfants à accueillir ! »  
  
-« Alors pourquoi venez-vous pour moi ? »  
  
-« Parce que ton cas est exceptionnel. Normalement, en qualité de sorcière française, tu devrais te diriger, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vers le Collège de Beauxbattons. Moi, je représente celui de Poudlard, en Angleterre ! »  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Laurie se rendit compte de la situation. En Angleterre ! Pourquoi quelqu'un d'Angleterre venait-il la voir. Elle ne devrait quand même pas se rendre en Angleterre.  
  
-« Vous voulez dire que vous faites de la publicité pour votre collège avant que quelqu'un ne vienne de l'autre ? » s'informa Arthur.  
  
-« Absolument pas, s'indigna Hermione, il n'y a aucune publicité. Chacun reçoit les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de son pays ! Mais, comme je l'ai précisé il y a peu, Laurie est un enfant surdoué. Il lui faut donc un programme fait de cours à option particuliers pour son cas. Or, le collège de Beauxbattons dispose de trop peu d'effectifs pour assumer un tel programme. Son directeur nous a donc demandé de prendre en charge Laurie. »  
  
-« En Angleterre ? » demanda Laurie inquiétée.  
  
-« Oui, le collège de Poudlard ne va pas se déplacer jusqu'à toi ! »  
  
-« Mais je ne veux pas... »  
  
-« Attendez un instant, que se passe-t-il si nous refusons ? » demanda Arthur.  
  
-« Avant de parler de sanctions, je dois absolument vous dire qu'il n'est pas dans l'intérêt de Laurie que vous refusiez ! Elle est sorcière et doit être éduquée en tant que tel. Et puis, il reste une semaine avant la rentrée et je proposerait que Laurie se rende compte par elle-même ce qu'est le monde sorcier, c'est-à-dire SON monde. »  
  
-« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! »  
  
-« Soit, je vais vous répondre ! Si vous refusez de scolariser Laurie dans un établissement pour sorciers, vous risquez une peine de prison et Laurie sera de toute façon scolarisée dans un tel établissement. »  
  
-« Mais c'est de la folie ! » intervint Anne-Charlotte.  
  
-« Avant de vous énerver, laissez Laurie découvrir son monde afin de vous enlever vos craintes et de vous faire redevenir raisonnables ! »  
  
Cette fois, c'était encore la peur qui tenait Arthur et son épouse. La peur de ce qui pouvait advenir à leur fille. La peur de l'inconnu. Et Hermione comprenait parfaitement cette réaction. C'est comme si on disait à un enfant que ce qui se passe derrière la télévision est réel, que Mickey et Donald existent réellement. C'était essayer de refaire croire à un adulte que Père Noël viendra le 25 décembre en passant par la cheminée.  
  
-« Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour qu'elle découvre son monde, comme vous dites ? »  
  
-« En fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps car j'ai pas mal de choses à faire pendant ces quelques jours afin de préparer la rentrée. Toutefois, comme Laurie est étrangère et qu'elle devra apprendre l'anglais rapidement, nous avons pensé qu'il serait pas mal qu'elle voyage trois jours afin de découvrir quelques lieux élémentaires et fréquemment fréquentés par les sorciers. » expliqua Hermione.  
  
-« Et avec qui fera-t-elle ce voyage ? » demanda encore une fois Arthur.  
  
-« Avec une de mes amies, une sorcière qui est professeurs de classes élémentaires pour les jeunes sorcières et sorciers. »  
  
Hermione regarda sa montre...  
  
-« Bien, il est temps que je me retire, j'ai un rendez-vous. Laurie, surtout, ne t'inquiète pas. Le monde sorcier est un monde en paix qui ne te veut aucun mal. Tu recevras de plus amples informations par courrier et Ginny viendra te chercher vendredi pour un voyage qui durera jusque lundi soir. D'ici là, passe de bonnes vacances. »  
  
Elle se leva de sa chaise, salua ses ôtes, sortit une espèce de baguette d'une trentaine de centimètres et disparut comme par magie. Monsieur Mercury, sa femme et ses enfants la regardèrent hébétés, la bouche ouverte.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Merci pour vos gentils messages. J'espère que vous vous plaisez à me lire !  
  
Ptite fleur la fee : Désolé, la rentrée, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant mais sois patiente !  
  
Lessien Linw : Voilà encore un chapitre et le prochain devrait suivre rapidement !  
  
Au plaisir de lire vos reviews ! 


	4. Virginia Wesley

4. Virginia Wesley.  
  
COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
  
Directrice faisant fonction : Minerva McGonagall  
  
Tutrice du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie  
  
Chère Melle Mercury,  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que, en conséquence de l'impossibilité de vous accueillir au collège de Beauxbattons, vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.  
  
Vous trouverez, ci-joint, la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Cette liste sera complétée au cours de l'année suivant le programme de vos exceptionnelles options.  
  
La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre. Toutefois, vu votre voyage d'imprégnation en compagnie de Melle Virginia Wesley, qui se rendra à votre domicile en fin de matinée, nous n'attendons pas de réponse de votre part.  
  
Veuillez croire, Melle Mercury, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.  
  
Mme Chourave,  
  
Directrice-adjointe.  
  
C'est cette lettre bizarre qui était arrivée chez Laurie en ce vendredi 25 août, au déjeuner. Mais, chose encore plus bizarre, cette lettre n'était pas arrivée par le facteur car celui-ci était passé près d'une heure plus tard. C'était un oiseau, qui ressemblait étrangement à un hibou, qui s'était introduit dans la maison, aux grandes frayeurs de Mme Mercury et qui avait laché la lettre sur la tête de Laurie. Bien qu'étonnée, celle-ci avait regardé la lettre et l'adresse n'était pas moins particulière :  
  
Melle Laurie Mercury  
  
Dans la chambre au tapis bleu du  
  
7, Av. des Etoiles Filantes,  
  
35 410 Domlou, France  
  
Elle avait lu attentivement cette lettre et se demandait quand cette étrangère, au nom de Virginia, viendrait frapper à leur porte et viendrait la chercher pour ce voyage de 'reconnaissance' en Angleterre. Elle en avait longuement parlé à ses parents et, contre toute attente, après mille réflexions, l'explication, même si très inattendue, n'était pas si dépourvue de bon sens et expliquait certaines choses. Elle s'était donc préparée pour ce voyage et avait promis à ses parents de rester prudente en quelque occasion que ce soit.  
  
Jusqu'ici, elle n'en connaissait pas grand-chose de ce que Madame Granger appelait 'son' monde et cette dernière était disparue avant de lui donner plus d'informations. Pourtant, si elle était vraiment une sorcière et qu'elle ne l'apprenait que maintenant, la jeune fille avait alors une centaine, non, un millier de questions à poser. Peut-être que la tutrice qui lui avait été désignée aurait de quoi nourrir sa curiosité.  
  
Tandis que Valentin était allé promener avec son père, suite à cette lettre annonçant la venue de Virginia Wesley, Laurie était restée à la maison avec sa mère. Elle regardait celle-ci préparer le repas en lisant un roman des plus intéressant : une histoire de magiciens et d'illusionnistes. L'auteur du livre déclarait avec une certitude qui se rapprochait de l'affirmation 'qu'il y avait toujours un truc' dans les tours de cartes, ceux de disparition ou de transformation d'objets. Aurait-il écrit ce livre s'il avait vécu ce que vivait Laurie en ce moment ? Laurie avait beau être douée pour découvrir les mécanismes et les solutions, elle n'avait toujours pas expliqué comment elle avait échangé sa place avec celle de son petit frère, ni comment, devant les yeux de quatre personnes, cette étrangère avait subitement disparu après avoir salué ses hôtes.  
  
Dix heures sonnaient. Le soleil d'été, déjà bien haut dans le ciel, propageait déjà une chaleur importante à l'extérieur et la ventilation de la maison n'était pas un luxe dans ce temps de canicule. La radio annonçait que cet été était un des plus chauds depuis plus de dix ans. Et la chaleur était présente aussi bien en France que dans les pays voisins. Comment devaient se sentir les gens qui étaient descendus en Espagne ou au Portugal ? Là, il n'y avait pas la moindre espérance d'un coin de fraîcheur. Vraiment, des fois, il valait bien mieux rester chez soi !  
  
-« Hum, hum ! Je peux entrer ? »  
  
Une jeune femme était apparue à la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Laurie, perdue dans ses pensées une fois de plus n'avait rien entendu. Et pourtant, quelqu'un se tenait là, debout, dans l'embrasure et demandait, sur un ton de politesse infini, comme s'il était normal, et même obligé, de demander à entrer dans la cuisine.  
  
-« Comment êtes-vous entrée ? » demanda Anne-Charlotte interloquée.  
  
-« En fait, je suis apparue dans le salon et j'ai entendu du bruit dans cette pièce alors je me suis permise. » expliqua la sorcière sur un air désolé.  
  
Laurie et sa mère la fixèrent un moment. Elles s'attendaient pourtant bien à ce genre d'apparition mais, malgré tout, cela restait très impressionnant. Anne-Charlotte ne savait plus trop si elle devait accueillir cette nouvelle venue ou la rejeter. Etait-ce bien elle qui était envoyée par le collège dont avait parlé Miss Granger ? Autant de questions que la jeune femme parut lire sur les lèvres d'Anne-Charlotte.  
  
-« Laissez-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Virginia Wesley et je suis envoyée ici en qualité de tutrice de Melle Laurie Mercury. Je dois l'accompagner pour un voyage d'agréments et d'imprégnation. »  
  
-« C'est donc vous qui êtes envoyée... »  
  
-« Oui, c'est moi. Je suis désolée d'être entrée comme une voleuse mais on ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails sur la manière de transplaner ici et votre cheminée n'est pas raccordée au réseau, je ne pouvais donc pas employer la poudre de cheminette. »  
  
Elle restait très polie mais utilisait des mots que Anne-Charlotte n'avait jamais entendus. 'La poudre de cheminette', 'transplaner', qu'est-ce que cela pouvait désigner. Toutefois, outre ces bizarreries, la jeune femme ne sembla pas 'hors normes' à la critique sévère d'une mère qui allait devoir confier sa fille et ça serait dès lors plus facile. Anne-Charlotte ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait confiance.  
  
De son côté, Laurie avait aussi examiné la fille sous toutes ses coutures et commençait à se dire que le voyage ne serait probablement pas désagréable et que ses questions pourraient probablement trouver des réponses. Après tout, il valait mieux éclairer les mystères au plus vite.  
  
-« Est-ce que tu es prête à me suivre ? » lui demanda Virginia.  
  
-« Oui, je vais chercher mon sac. »  
  
-« Dois-je lui prévoir un pique-nique ? » demanda Anne-Charlotte.  
  
-« Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. »  
  
Laurie monta dans sa chambre en laissant l'étrangère en compagnie de sa mère. A présent, elle devenait impatiente de partir. Il fallait qu'elle découvre, il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi et comment elle était une sorcière, ce qu'était le monde des sorciers, 'son' monde. Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Serait-ce des choses extraordinaires loin de la portée de l'imagination 'classique' ? Elle prépara donc rapidement quelques affaires qu'elle mit dans un sac à dos et redescendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère s'entretenait d'une manière moins inquiète avec Virginia Wesley.  
  
-« Na vous en faites pas, Madame Mercury, je prendrai soin de Laurie ! » conclut Virginia.  
  
-« J'y compte bien ! »  
  
Et elle se tourna pour embrasser sa fille. Laurie sentit bien à travers dans cette étreinte qu'il restait une somme d'inquiétude que sa mère n'avait pas voulu montrer. Et après tout, pensait-elle, toutes ces choses étaient relativement soudaines : la découverte qu'elle était une sorcière, l'idée qu'elle devrait faire ses études en Angleterre, la décision de faire un voyage d'étude, ce n'était pas simple à assimiler rapidement. Surtout de la part d'une mère qui ne vivait que pour ses deux enfants.  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent. Laurie partit en compagnie de Virginia. A la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille, ils ne s'amusèrent pas à disparaître pour apparaître dans un autre endroit, ils n'utilisèrent si tapis, ni balais volant mais simplement le train, comme toute personne qui se respecte.  
  
Il faisait bon ce jour-là et les trains étaient relativement bondés. Virginia et sa protégée se dirigèrent vers une cabine du train qui leur était réservée. Là, Virginia s'assit sur un des fauteuils et invita sa protégée à en faire de même. Ce qu'elle fit. Rapidement, une dame passa avec un chariot, des friandises et des rafraîchissements et Virginia et Laurie prirent un soda.  
  
-« Je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda poliment Laurie.  
  
-« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux ! ».  
  
-« Pourquoi nous rendons-nous à Paris ? »  
  
-« Minerva McGonagall a pensé qu'il serait bien que tu découvres le monde sorcier français avant de découvrir celui anglais. »  
  
Il y avait donc un monde sorcier dans chaque pays. Cela devenait de plus en plus mystérieux. Laurie se posait de plus en plus de questions. Mais on aurait dit que Virginia avait lu sur les lèvres de son amie.  
  
-« En fait, les subdivisions du monde sorcier se rapprochent de celles du monde moldu. Chaque pays a une école de sorcellerie, un ministère de la magie et des unités de magie, des villes magiques, des commerces etc. »  
  
-« Il y a des commerces magiques ? »  
  
-« Evidemment. Penses-tu que l'on puisse vendre des baguettes magiques et des chaudrons dans un supermarché ? »  
  
En effet, cela aurait été étonnant de trouver dans les grands magasins un rayon consacré aux sorciers. Elle imaginait déjà l'étalage : des baguettes, des grimoires, des potions et d'autres choses pour sorciers et sorcières. En effet, ce n'était pas possible.  
  
-« Si tu as d'autres questions à me poser, je peux essayer d'y répondre. Je ne promets pas de satisfaire l'entièreté de ta curiosité mais je peux essayer. »  
  
En effet, Laurie avait mille questions à poser. Elle essaya alors de faire un tri et de les classer par ordre d'importance. Et elle formula alors la question qui pour elle avait le plus d'importance :  
  
-« Est-ce que les sorciers vivent cachés des non sorciers et de leur famille ? »  
  
-« Les sorciers sont cachés des moldus car les moldus ne se débrouilleraient jamais seuls et les sorciers deviendraient alors rapidement les esclaves des moldus pour tout ce qu'ils ne voudraient plus faire. Il est donc très important de ne pas révéler aux moldus l'existence des sorciers. »  
  
-« Et ma famille alors ? » demanda Laurie intriguée.  
  
-« Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je pense que tes parents et ton frère ont le droit de connaître la vérité. Je suis également persuadée qu'ils ne nous créerons pas de problème. Pour le reste de ta famille, peut-être que c'est mieux de ne pas leur préciser le type d'études que tu fais. »  
  
Laurie pensait en effet que le reste de sa famille serait fortement étonné de découvrir qu'elle était en fait une sorcière. Elle se promit donc de ne rien raconter et comprenait aussi que les sorciers devaient être cachés auprès des moldus.  
  
-« C'est déjà arrivé que des moldus découvrent l'existence des sorciers ? » demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-« Oui. Beaucoup de fois. Mais, heureusement, il y a des sorciers dont le métier est de s'occuper de ce genre de problèmes. »  
  
-« Que font-ils ? »  
  
-« Ils effacent ou modifient une partie de la mémoire des moldus. »  
  
La réponse avait le mérite d'être précise. Laurie ne savait pas si elle devait s'en indigner ou bien si elle devait trouver cela normal pour protéger le monde sorcier dont elle faisait désormais partie. En fait, elle donna plutôt raison aux sorciers. Raison tant que les sorciers ne profitaient pas de cet avantage pour manipuler les moldus.  
  
-« Mademoiselle, vous travaillez aussi à Poudlard ? »  
  
-« Tout d'abord, appelle-moi Ginny comme tout le monde. Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, non je ne travaille pas à Poudlard. Hermione Granger m'a demandé d'être ta tutrice parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps et j'ai accepté. En fait, je suis professeurs pour les petits enfants sorciers. »  
  
-« Il y a des écoles pour petits enfants sorciers ? »  
  
-« Oui, pour ceux qui naissent dans une famille de sorciers. Ceux qui voient la magie au quotidien depuis leur naissance. »  
  
-« Et ils apprennent quoi à l'école ? »  
  
-« La même chose que toi : lire, écrire, calculer. »  
  
-« Ils n'apprennent pas la magie ? »  
  
-« Non, il faut avoir onze ans pour ça. »  
  
Et leur discussion dura une bonne partie du voyage. Laurie en apprit beaucoup. Elle sut alors que les sorciers n'étaient ni supérieurs ni inférieurs aux moldus mais qu'ils étaient différents et que tous deux étaient censés cohabiter sur terre comme deux espèces d'un même animal mais que le secret de rester caché était absolument indispensable suite à la nature même des humains sorciers ou non.  
  
En ce qui la concernait, Laurie eut la confirmation de ce que pensaient ses parents et ses professeurs depuis bien longtemps : elle était un enfant surdoué et ce n'était pas le fait d'être sorcière qui causait cela. Elle avait des capacités et un pouvoir de réflexion qui était très impressionnant. A Poudlard, elle suivrait le programme normal plus des options qui lui permettraient d'en connaître davantage sur l'utilisation de la magie, sur l'histoire de la magie et sur le monde magique. Elle serait plongée, dès le premier jour, dans un monde dont elle ne comprenait même pas la langue. Car, même si Ginny et le professeur Granger avait fait l'effort de parler en Français, les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard parleraient anglais et elle devrait apprendre sur le tas, en immersion totale. Ginny lui avait prévenu que les premiers jours se raient durs, voire pénibles mais que très vite, elle parlerait aussi anglais. C'était bien connu, le meilleur moyen d'apprendre une langue étrangère était, pour les sorciers comme pour les moldus, de se rendre dans un pays où on parlait cette langue.  
  
Et le voyage se poursuivait. Ginny s'était installée confortablement contre son dossier et s'était endormie. Laurie regardait par la fenêtre et observait le paysage qu'elle connaissait pour avoir déjà fait le voyage. Elle s'imaginait dans la partie 'sorcier' de la ville de Paris. En quoi cela pouvait-il bien différer ? Y avait-il des gens bizarres ? Les maisons et les magasins étaient-ils plus grands, plus petits ou tenaient-ils les uns aux autres par magie. Le jeune fille imaginait plein de choses possibles ou impossibles et que la magie aurait rendues possibles. Après tout, à partir du moment où on acceptait que la magie existe, le domaine du possible croissait rapidement en empiétant sur son contraire.  
  
Comme presque tous les jours depuis le début des vacances, le temps était particulièrement chaud et le soleil brillait de tous ses rayons. Si bien que la dame qui vendait des rafraîchissements repassa une fois dans le couloir, ce qui réveilla Ginny.  
  
-« Tu veux encore un rafraîchissement ? « lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
  
-« Oui mais je peux le payer, ma maman m'a donné de l'argent avant de partir. »  
  
-« Non, tu es mon invitée, c'est moi qui paie ! » affirma-t-elle.  
  
Elles reprirent alors toutes deux un soda qu'elles accompagnèrent de bonbons au chocolat que Ginny sembla apprécier particulièrement.  
  
-« Pffff ! Le temps ne passe pas dans ces transports moldus ! » se plaignit Ginny.  
  
-« Alors pourquoi voyageons-nous de cette manière ? »  
  
-« Simplement parce que tu n'as pas l'âge de transplaner. Quand nous serons à Paris, nous utiliserons un portoloin jusque Londres. Je t'expliquerai le moment venu mais tu verras que c'est bien plus rapide que ce train. »  
  
-« C'est quoi un portoloin ? »  
  
-« Je te montrerai prochainement mais ici, nous arrivons à Paris !  
  
-« Où devons-nous nous rendre à Paris ? »  
  
-« Dans un café appelé 'La baguette magique'.  
  
Elles descendirent du train, passèrent devant le contrôleur qui leur fit à toutes les deux un beau sourire et sortirent de la gare du Nord. La ville lumière s'offrait à elles, il était 3 heures de l'après-midi.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Voilà pour cette fois. Le prochain chapitre suivra bientôt. Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos reviews ! 


	5. La Route des Découvertes

5. La Route des Découvertes.  
  
Paris ! Quelle belle ville ! Laurie l'avait toujours pensé. Ses monuments, ses édifices, ses preuves du passé, de son histoire qui se mêlaient avec un présent plus qu'actif. Cette ancienne cité qui, jadis Lutèce pour ceux qui voulaient bien le croire, avait traversé le temps et était devenue ce qu'elle était maintenant : Paris, ville lumière, capitale de la France. C'était selon Laurie, la plus belle ville de son pays qu'elle ait visitée, sa préférée.  
  
Ginny emmena Laurie à travers les rues. Elle avait l'air de connaître l'itinéraire par cœur. En effet, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter devant le plan de la ville qui était affiché au sortir de la gare et fonça directement dans une ruelle encombrée de touristes. Au bout de cette ruelle, elle se retrouva dans une rue piétonne, deux fois plus encombrée, et continua sa marche sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour admirer quelque vitrine.  
  
Les gens étaient comme fous. Pour eux, il ne fallait certainement pas perdre un instant pour admirer toutes les boutiques et les vitrines qu'offraient les rues de Paris. Bousculades, injures, tout pour passer le premier et gagner ne fut-ce qu'une demi minute. On aurait cru que les magasins allaient s'envoler et qu'il fallait absolument les visiter avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Certains touristes se mettaient même à courir pour joindre un magasin à l'autre.  
  
Laurie les observait. Elle se demandait si dans tous ces gens, dans cette foule impressionnante de personnes venues de beaucoup de pays différents, elle se demandait s'il y avait des sorciers. Qui sait, peut-être que celui- là qui venait de passer devant elle ou bien celle-ci qui regardait un magasin de vêtements ou encore cette commerçante qui attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Ou, dans le meilleur des cas, étaient-ils tous des sorciers.  
  
Et Ginny emmenait Laurie sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Elle arpentait les rues et traversait une partie de la ville comme si elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle quittait peu à peu les rues animées, les devantures de commerces attrayantes pour entrer dans un quartier relativement moins peuplé, un quartier aux apparences beaucoup plus pauvres. Elle empruntait maintenant une rue bordée de maisons pour lesquelles un rafraîchissement n'aurait guère été superflu. Des sacs poubelle traînaient ça et là aux abords des maisons. Des fenêtres brisées donnaient sur la rue, même si la plupart de ses fenêtres étaient barrées de bois. Des chats venaient renifler les poubelles quand ce n'était pas des rats.  
  
Laurie ne se sentait pas à l'aise et Ginny dut le remarquer car elle lui serra la main qu'elle tenait d'un air de dire « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi ! » mais elle ne dit rien et continua à s'enfoncer dans ce quartier des plus étrange. Bientôt, après quelques bifurcations, les deux demoiselles se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle qui avait tous les aspects d'une impasse. Laurie se demanda où Ginny voulait arriver. Connaissait-elle quelqu'un qui habitait dans ce quartier spécial ? Etait-ce un quartier sorcier ? Tous les sorciers étaient-ils ainsi ?  
  
Ginny continua à s'enfoncer dans la rue en passant devant toutes les maisons et les immeubles relativement peu luxueux pour arriver enfin devant le dernier immeuble de la rue. Celui-ci bouchait le reste de la rue. C'était un bâtiment de quatre étages qui avait l'air d'abriter des appartements sociaux. A l'entrée, deux marches donnaient sur une porte vitrée avec du verre tinté. Un bouton de sonnette unique et un parlophone se présentaient à côté de la poignée de porte. Personne n'était en vue, la rue semblait vraiment déserte. Et ce bâtiment paraissait, lui, vraiment étrange et mal approprié à un quartier si pauvre et si désordonné.  
  
-« Voilà, dit Ginny, c'est ici ! »  
  
Laurie se demandait ce qu'elles allaient bien fabriquer dans un building de Paris. Elle en venait à espérer que le quartier sorcier de Paris ne se résume pas à cette bâtisse dans lequel cas elle aurait été très déçue et aurait préféré de loin être moldue que sorcière. Elle ne savait trop quoi penser mais elle était bien décidée de tirer cette affaire au clair en suivant Ginny en qui elle avait une confiance grandissante.  
  
Ginny s'approcha du parlophone, appuya sur le bouton. Une voix, dont on ne savait si elle était électronique ou si réellement quelqu'un répondait de l'autre côté, leur demanda :  
  
-« Qui veut entrer dans cette demeure ? »  
  
-« Laurie Mercury et Virginia Wesley. » répondit Ginny.  
  
-« Entrez ! »  
  
Il y eut alors une courte sonnerie qui déverrouilla la porte. Laurie ne s'attendait pas à trouver cela à l'intérieur : bien au contraire de la rue et du quartier, l'intérieur du bâtiment était des plus luxueux : les murs étaient tapissé d'un papier doux au regard et garni de fresques en relief, couleur or le plafond était sculpté et peint de mille couleurs en représentant des scènes que Laurie ne connaissait pas le sol était recouvert d'un marbre brillant dans lequel Laurie pouvait voir son reflet et des lustres très chics donnaient une lumière blanche.  
  
C'était très étonnant, pensait Laurie, qu'un si luxueux bâtiment se trouve dans un quartier aussi reculé et aussi, disons vétuste. Il n'avait pas sa place et son extérieur contrastait fortement avec son intérieur. Qui avait donc eu l'idée de faire construire ou rénover un bâtiment dans un endroit pareil. Dans le couloir principal, dans lequel elles se tenaient, il y avait plusieurs portes munies d'inscriptions du genre 'appartements A01 jusque A40' et des ascenseurs à disposition de qui voulait s'y rendre.  
  
-« A qui appartiennent ces appartements ? » demanda Laurie.  
  
-« Aux sorciers qui les louent. »  
  
-« Mais tout le monde saurait entrer dans ce bâtiment. »  
  
-« Pas du tout, il faut que le bâtiment te reconnaisse comme sorcier ou sorcière sinon la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre pas. »  
  
C'était donc ça le truc, les non sorciers n'y avaient pas accès. Mais il restait une question qui se posait : pourquoi ce bâtiment était-il dans ce genre de quartier ? Probablement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des curieux. Le stratagème était heureux : d'extérieur on aurait dit un simple bâtiment à peine entretenu mais d'intérieur, la réalité donnait une toute autre impression !  
  
Ginny ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour visiter le bâtiment ou pour donner des détails à Laurie. Elle traversa le bâtiment de part en part par le grand hall qui s'offrait à elles. Suivie de Laurie, elle atteignit bientôt la deuxième porte extérieure qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du hall. Cette porte en bois massif semblait pouvoir résister aux assauts les plus costauds. Elle n'avait ni poignée, ni verrou, rien pour la saisir. Ginny sortit alors sa baguette magique et donna des coups selon un certain rythme à certains endroits de la porte qui, à un moment donné, s'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit alors, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.  
  
Un chemin en pierres s'offrait à elle comme la continuité de la route qu'elle venait de quitter mais, chose étonnante, ce chemin était des plus fréquenté de piétons. Aucune voiture, aucun vélo, aucune moto, seulement des piétons. De part et d'autre de ce chemin, des magasins d'aspect rustiques mais très luxueux. On se demandait comment ces murs, qui n'étaient même pas bâtis à niveau, pouvaient soutenir les toits en double pente. Les magasins s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il y a avait de tout. De là où elle se tenait, Laurie pouvait voir des étalages de chaudrons, de balais, de magazines, de hiboux et bien d'autres choses encore.  
  
-« Bienvenue sur la Route des Découvertes, Laurie ! » lui annonça fièrement Ginny.  
  
Laurie aurait voulu sauter de joie tellement ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait et puis surtout ce calme et cette paix qui semblait découler de tout. Quel bonheur de se trouver là en ce moment, au milieu de ce lieu inconnu des moldus. Elle regardait dans toutes les directions, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour voir tout ce qu'il y avait. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve ou mieux, dans un conte de fée. Il y avait une foule impressionnante de gens venus acheter ou simplement regarder. Cette fois, pas de doute, c'était bien tous des sorciers. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un tel endroit puisse exister.  
  
-« Viens, nous allons dîner à La Baguette Magique, une table nous y est réservée. »  
  
Elle se mirent donc en marche et commencèrent à arpenter le chemin de pierres. Tous les magasins étaient exceptionnels : ceux de vêtements vendaient des robes particulières qui avaient l'air de convenir aussi bien aux garçons qu'aux filles un autre magasin qui ressemblait à une pharmacie arborait l'enseigne 'Le coin des médico-mages'. Laurie s'étonna même devant un magasin de farce et attrapes.  
  
-« Ce magasin est tenu par deux amies à moi. On y fera un tour ce soir. »  
  
Jamais on aurait pu confondre ces magasins à des magasins 'ordinaires'. Ou alors, si on l'avait fait, c'eût été avec une ville du Texas de jadis. En effet, pas une enseigne lumineuse, pas une affiche publicitaire. Mais, il fallait bien le remarquer, cette rue commerçante était beaucoup plus agréable que les classique rues piétonnes des villes moldues car beaucoup plus chaleureuses et beaucoup plus propres. Laurie commençait à aimer sa condition et se disait que ce voyage commençait agréablement.  
  
Elles arrivèrent enfin devant un établissement qui arborait une grande baguette magique sur laquelle était gravée en lettres dorées l'inscription 'La Baguette Magique'. Cet établissement présentait, exactement comme un établissement moldu, des tables disposées sur une terrasse de pavés, une large vitrine qui découvrait des tables intérieures aux banquettes confortables. Quand elles entrèrent, Laurie put apercevoir l'immense comptoir et l'immensité de la salle qui s'offrait à elle.  
  
-« C'est ici que nous allons manger ! Une table est retenue pour nous ! »  
  
Elles se dirigèrent donc vers une table placée près d'une cheminée ouverte dans laquelle ne brûlait qu'un feu léger qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas sa place en plein été. Elle s'assirent confortablement et ouvrirent la carte du menu. Ginny aida sa protégée à choisir car les menus étaient sensiblement différents des choses qu'elle était habituée à manger. Comme apéritif, bien que cela ne soit pas confectionné avec de l'alcool, Ginny conseilla une 'bierraubeurre'. Laurie se laissa tenter.  
  
-« Alors, lui demanda Ginny, que penses-tu du monde sorcier ? »  
  
-« Ça a l'air pas mal mais je suis certaine que je n'ai pas tout vu et qu'il y a des côtés moins bien que ce chemin ! »  
  
-« Oui, tu as raison. Comme pour le monde ou tu vis, il y a en effet des endroits plus sombres mais je pense que on peut imaginer n'importe quel monde, il y aura toujours des côtés plus sombres. »  
  
-« Malheureusement oui ! »  
  
Et puis le repas arriva. Comme prévu, Laurie fit bonne chaire avec la bierraubeurre et avec tout le reste du repas d'ailleurs. Les ingrédients n'étaient pas tellement différents de ce qu'elle connaissait : des tomates, des poivrons, d'autres légumes mais ce qui était différent, c'était la manière de préparer et de cuire. Le gâteau au chocolat qui fut servi comme dessert n'avait rien à envier aux gâteaux de Anne-Charlotte car il était aussi bon et aussi léger.  
  
Ginny proposa ensuite à Laurie de s'intéresser d'un peu plus près aux magasins et l'emmena en premier lieu dans une des librairies de la Route des Découvertes. C'était gigantesque. La pièce était immense et remplie d'étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Des étiquettes simplifiaient les recherches des clients : 'histoire moldue', 'histoire magique', 'romans et nouvelles moldues', 'essais sorciers' et bien d'autres encore. Laurie fut attirée par un livre dont le titre était 'Les grands personnages de l'histoire' par Colin Crivey, journaliste pour la Gazette du sorcier.  
  
Déjà la couverture de ce livre était spéciale : elle montrait une dizaine de photographies de personnages mais, chose étonnante, au lieu de se tenir immobiles comme il se doit sur une photos, ceux-ci levaient la main et saluaient à tout va ceux qui les regardaient. Ginny qui vit l'étonnement de Laurie lui expliqua alors que les photos des sorciers étaient sensiblement différentes de celles moldues.  
  
Ce livre était très récent, il était sorti l'année précédente et présentait des centaines de personnages classés par année. C'est ainsi que Laurie découvrit que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard était Albus Dumbledore et que tous les critiques s'accordaient pour le qualifier de 'plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait connu'. Elle lu qu'il avait passé le relais à l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard : Minerva McGonagall. Cet Albus Dumbledore était également reconnu pour avoir longtemps été le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps jusqu'à ce que le Survivant ne vainque Celui-dont-le-nom-ne- devait-pas-être-prononcé. Tous ces personnages étaient inconnus de Laurie et elle découvrait ensuite d'autres personnalités du monde des sorciers qui s'étaient illustrés pour d'autres raisons telles que ministre de la magie de tel ou tel pays, numéro un en quidditch, et cetera.  
  
Ce livre lui plaisait vraiment et Ginny sembla le remarquer.  
  
-« C'est un ancien de Poudlard qui a écrit ce livre. Il te plaît ? »  
  
-« Oui, beaucoup. Tu penses que je pourrais me le procurer ? »  
  
-« Si tu veux, je veux bien te le payer car tu n'as pas d'argent sorcier ! »  
  
-« Mais je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez de l'argent pour moi. »  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, je peux bien faire un petit cadeau à ma protégée ! »  
  
Laurie la remercia promptement et continua son petit tour dans la librairie. Elle vit alors des livres entiers consacrés à celui que tous les sorciers appelaient 'Le Survivant'. Ce devait être un sorcier très important et, selon le livre que Laurie tenait, il n'était pas encore mort et il était même assez jeune, il devait avoir l'âge de Ginny. En feuilletant les livres, elle découvrit que c'était un des aurors les plus puissants si pas le plus puissant. Elle apprit aussi qu'il vivait maintenant au calme avec sa fille et sa femme dans sa demeure.  
  
Dans un autre livre appelé 'Histoire de la magie et de son évolution' par Gémy Tandetan, elle découvrit que la magie n'avait pas toujours été ce qu'elle est maintenant et qu'il y avait plein de formes de magies différentes mais que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières actuelles utilisaient la magie avec baguette qui était la plus simple et la plus pratique. Celle-ci se basait sur des formules et l'esprit du sorcier ou de la sorcière.  
  
La jeune fille aurait voulu rester dans cette librairie des jours entier. Elle avait tellement de choses à apprendre. Mais il fallait bien continuer le voyage. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que dans les livres que l'on apprenait, il fallait voyager et acquérir de l'expérience.  
  
La prochaine étape était le magasin de farces et attrapes tenues par deux amies à Ginny : les jumelles Capone. Quand elles entrèrent dans le magasin, les deux sœurs sautèrent au cou de Ginny.  
  
-ANGLAIS- « Virginia, dit l'une, nous sommes bien contentes de te voir ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS- « Bonjour, répondit Ginny, mais parlons en français parce que ma protégée ne comprend pas l'anglais. »  
  
-« Oh, excusez-moi. J'ai l'habitude de parler anglais avec Virginia. Je suis désolée. Je m'appelle Samantha et voici ma sœur Alexandra. Tu peux essayer tout ce que tu veux sur cet étalage. Je suppose que si tu es sous la tutelle de Virginia c'est que tu dois découvrir le monde sorcier. Mais, pourquoi est-ce toi qui lui fait découvrir, Virginia ? »  
  
-« Simplement parce que Laurie doit rentrer prochainement à Poudlard ! »  
  
-« A Poudlard ! Comment est-ce possible ? »  
  
-« C'est à la fois très simple et très compliqué ! »  
  
-« Venez prendre du thé, vous nous expliquerez tout ça. » proposa Alexandra.  
  
Elles entrèrent alors dans une petite pièce attenante au magasin et s'assirent autour de la table. Alexandra servi du thé et Ginny commença à expliquer comment une élève française allait exceptionnellement se retrouver à Poudlard en Angleterre. Elles restèrent là à discuter et à prendre le thé pendant une petite heure puis Ginny et Laurie les saluèrent pour continuer leur promenade. Il y avait encore plein de magasins à découvrir. Ensuite, Laurie ne savait pas pourquoi, Ginny voulait absolument retourner à 'La Baguette Magisue'... 


	6. Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter

6. Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter.  
  
Laurie n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. En tous cas, une chose était certaine, c'est qu'elle était à Londres, même si cela paraissait pour le moins invraisemblable. En effet, pour un esprit cartésien comme le sien, ce voyage n'avait rien de réel à savoir que la distance entre Paris et Londres était de plus de 400 km, réaliser ce voyage en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire était vraiment très impressionnant. Le moyen même qu'elles avaient utilisé était encore plus spectaculaire. Elles étaient retournées à La Baguette Magique où elles étaient allées quelques heures plus tôt pour déjeuner. Là, Ginny avait demandé au serveur une communication vers un endroit appelé 'Le Chaudron Baveur', elle lui avait payé ce qu'il réclamait et celui-ci leur avait remis deux sachets de poudre. Ginny avait alors invité Laurie à s'approcher de la cheminée. Là, elle lui avait tendu un sachet de poudre et lui avait demandé de verser le contenu dans sa main tandis que le serveur allumait un feu dans la cheminée à l'aide de sa baguette magique.  
  
-« Quand je te le dirai, avait dit Ginny, tu t'approcheras du feu, tu lanceras la poudre et tu prononceras bien haut, bien fort et très distinctement 'Chemin de Traverse'.  
  
Elle s'assura alors que Laurie avait compris en lui demandant de répéter ce qu'elle devait prononcer après avoir lancé la poudre. Bien qu'un peu réticente, c'est ce que Laurie fit. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée, y entra, ouvrit le sachet, jeta la poudre et cria presque 'Chemin de Traverse'. Tout commença alors à tourner, elle se sentit comme paralysée. Elle vit défiler devant elle une centaine de cheminées dans une centaine de pièces différentes. A un moment, sans prévenir, elle se sentit expulsée de la cheminée pour atterrir, couchée sur le ventre, dans un bar qui ressemblait à La Baguette Magique' mais en beaucoup moins chic.  
  
Elle se releva alors, frotta un peu la suie de ses habits et regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde était assis à table, soit en train de manger ou simplement en train de consommer. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son arrivée. Même le serveur continuait à prendre la commande de la table de laquelle il s'occupait sans se soucier de cette étrange apparition. Tout à coup, il y eut comme un souffle dans la cheminée et une grande flamme verdâtre se mit à crépiter. Laurie se retourna et eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Ginny apparaître. Celle-ci se dépoussiéra un peu et invita Laurie à la suivre. Au passage, elle salua le serveur d'un simple 'Bonjour Tom !' et poussa alors une porte qui donnait sur une minuscule cour intérieure.  
  
Là, elle sortit sa baguette magique et toucha certaines briques du mur qui délimitait cette cour. C'est alors que les briques se mirent à tourner et à s'écarter pour faire place à une ouverture en voûte. Ceci fait, les deux voyageuses entrèrent. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à Laurie était particulièrement semblable à celui qu'elle avait vu au sortir du building à Paris. Un chemin bordé de magasins sorciers. Ceux-ci avaient l'air encore plus anciens que ceux qu'elle avait vus sur La Route des Découvertes.  
  
-« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, Laurie. Un des plus anciens chemins commerciaux sorciers. » lui expliqua Ginny.  
  
Laurie était bien contente de le savoir mais elle ne tarda pas à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
-« Ginny ? Dans quelle ville sommes-nous ? »  
  
-« A Londres ! » lui annonça Ginny avec un grand sourire.  
  
-« A Londres ? Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Laurie intriguée.  
  
-« Nous avons utilisé un moyen de transport sorcier appelé 'La poudre de cheminette'. Cela permet de voyager d'une cheminée à une autre de manière ultra rapide. Il faut néanmoins que les deux cheminées soient connectées au réseau sorcier. C'est ainsi que nous pouvons voyager de Londres à Paris aussi rapidement. D'ailleurs, normalement dans peu de temps, la cheminée de ta maison sera raccordée et tu pourras ainsi joindre Le Chaudron Baveur en évitant de perdre du temps. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, si tu reste si cartésienne, tu vas souvent être étonnée dans le monde sorcier. Encore une chose, on va se rendre dans un magasin pas loin, je suis désolée mais je vais parler en anglais, ainsi tu commenceras à t'habituer à cette langue. »  
  
-« D'accord. »  
  
Elles commencèrent alors à arpenter Le Chemin de Traverse. Elles passèrent devant des magasins de toute sorte : baguettes, balais, habits, livres, ... Ginny avait l'air de connaître ce lieu encore mieux que La Route des Découvertes. Elle se dirigea alors vers un magasin dont l'inscription était « Farces pour sorciers Facétieux ».  
  
-« Voilà, nous sommes arrivées ! Entre. »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Bonjour, bienvenue Mademoiselle ! Oh, Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ? Je pensais que tu était partie en France. »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Bonjour Fred, j'y étais mais je suis de retour. Je dois initier cette demoiselle au monde sorcier. »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Oh, une novice. Bonjour, moi c'est Fred. Comment vous appelez- vous ? »  
  
Laurie se retourna vers Ginny en faisant une figure de totale incompréhension. En effet, il fallait attendre le collège pour commencer l'anglais. Elle n'avait donc absolument aucune notion d'anglais.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Désolée Fred mais Laurie ne connaît pas seul mot d'anglais. Elle est française ! C'est pour cela que McGonagall m'a demandé d'être sa tutrice.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Française ? Mais je suis capable de parler français ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Ah ? Et depuis quand ? » demanda Ginny avec un sourire narquois.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Depuis longtemps. C'est important pour le commerce d'être polyglotte. Regarde ! »  
  
-« Bon-jour ma-de-moi-zel ! Je m'épel Fred et vous comment vous appelles- tu ? »  
  
Alors Laurie fit un grand sourire car elle appréciait énormément cet effort de la part d'un anglais. Malheureusement, elle était tout à fait incapable de lui rendre la pareille.  
  
-« Je m'appelle Laurie Mercury, je suis française ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Tu vois que je parle français. Et je pense qu'on ne pourrais pas dire que je ne suis pas français en m'écoutant ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« A peine. » ironisa Ginny.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Pourquoi une française est-elle attendue à Poudlard ? »  
  
Ginny lui raconta alors l'histoire de Laurie que les sorciers suivaient depuis quelques années. Elle lui raconta comment on avait découvert chez cette fille des qualités et des prédispositions importantes.  
  
Une fois cette visite terminée, Ginny embrassa son frère et sortit avec Laurie à qui Fred fit un sourire complice. Décidément il avait vraiment l'air sympathique ce commerçant.  
  
-« C'est un ami à toi ce marchand ? » demanda Laurie.  
  
-« En fait, c'est un de mes frères. »  
  
-« Ton frère ? »  
  
-« Oui. »  
  
Elles continuèrent leur route. Ginny avait proposé de passer le reste de la journée dans le chemin de traverse afin que Laurie puisse une nouvelle fois se familiariser avec les magasins sorciers. Puis, vers la fin de la journée, elles retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur, y mangèrent et louèrent une chambre pour y passer la nuit. Le lendemain, elles avaient rendez-vous à Poudlard avec la directrice, le professeur Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Levée de bonne heure, Laurie ouvrit son livre 'Les grands personnages de l'histoire' par Colin Crivey. Elle décida de lire entièrement le passage consacré au Professeur Dumbledore, avant-dernier directeur de Poudlard. Elle découvrit qu'il vivait encore, même s'il était très vieux et que ce n'était que l'année d'avant qu'il avait passé le relais et que, par corollaire, c'était la première année de direction du Professeur McGonagall. Elle vit même qu'il était encore directeur d'honneur de Poudlard tandis que Minerva McGonagall en était la directrice faisant fonction. Cet homme était, selon Colin Crivey, un fou mais un fou génial. Il avait consacré sa vie à la formation des jeunes sorciers d'abord comme professeur de métamorphose puis comme directeur. Il était d'une puissance sans précédent mais n'en faisait usage que très rarement. Il désirait que chaque sorcier, de sang pur ou pas, ait les mêmes chances et, durant toute sa carrière, s'y était appliqué. L'auteur du livre semblait énormément l'apprécier.  
  
Toutefois, un chapitre encore plus important dans le livre était consacré au Survivant que Colin Crivey présentait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il avouait même aussi, sans complexe aucun, qu'il avait un faible pour ce sorcier et que, déjà plus jeune, à l'époque où ils étaient tous deux à Poudlard, il le poursuivait régulièrement, muni d'un appareil photo afin de décocher une icône d'admiration. Harry Potter était la seule personne qui avait survécu à tant d'attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce grand sorcier dont le seul nom, Voldemort, faisait peur à tous les autres. Harry Potter avait, dès sa première année, de manière très mystérieuse, survécu à une attaque qui avait tué ses parents. Du même coup, il avait réduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'impuissance pendant plus de dix ans. Ensuite, durant la scolarité du jeune sorcier, il y avait eu plusieurs rencontres avec le mage noir et, à chaque fois, Harry Potter en était sorti indemne. Il avait toutefois, aux grands regrets de tous, perdu quelques de ses amis ainsi que Sirius Black, son parrain qui avait été accusé à tort, quelques années auparavant, d'avoir tué plus de dix moldus. C'est finalement huit ans après la fin de ses études que Harry Potter, accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore, avait vaincu Voldemort. Il exerçait maintenant le métier d'auror et s'occupait d'une jeune fille de 6 ans qui répondait au joli prénom de Chloé. De plus, il était prévu qu'il enseigne à Poudlard, dès la rentrée prochaine, le cours de défence contre les forces du mal aux étudiants les plus jeunes.  
  
Tandis que Laurie tournait les quelques pages consacrées à ce phénomène, elle eut la terrible surprise de lire le nom de Virginia Wesley à la fin du récit de Crivey. Il la présentait en quelques mots, annonçant entre autres choses qu'elle était veuve d'un mari qu'elle avait épousée très jeune et qui avait été tué par Voldemort. Mais ce qui surprit encore plus Laurie, c'est la raison même pour laquelle Ginny se trouvait dans ce livre : elle vivait avec Harry Potter, ils étaient mariés depuis l'année précédente. Ginny s'était bien gardée de lui dire tout ça. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de sa vie. Elle semblait tout connaître de Laurie mais le contraire n'était pas forcément vrai.  
  
Ginny finit par se réveiller. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit que Laurie la regardait.  
  
-« Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en bâillant.  
  
-« Oui, je me suis réveillée il y a une demie heure. Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
-« Oui, vas-y, on verra si je peux y répondre. »  
  
-« Qui est Harry Potter ? »  
  
-« Tu ne l'as pas trouvé dans ton livre ? Harry Potter est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, c'est un auror très puissant, c'est lui qui...  
  
-« a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » continua Laurie en même temps qu'elle. « Oui, je sais tout ça mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu te trouves dans le chapitre qui lui est concerné. »  
  
La question, bien que très franche, avait le mérite d'être claire et précise. Ginny devint rapidement toute rouge et regarda le sol. Par où devait-elle commencer ?  
  
-« Il y a huit ans, commença-t-elle, je suis sortie de Poudlard. Très vite, je me suis mariée avec un garçon dont la gentillesse était aussi grande que celle de Harry. Un jour, il s'est fait tuer par le mage noire Voldemort. »  
  
-« Oui, j'ai lu ça dans le livre, il paraît que ce Voldemort était terrible et que personne n'osait prononcer son nom. »  
  
-« Oui, il a tué mon mari ! » dit Ginny les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-« Je suis désolée. Tu sais, je suis curieuse parce que je ne connais rien de ce monde mais si c'est trop douloureux, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à ma question. »  
  
-« Non, tu ne dois pas t'excuser. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ces événements. Donc mon mari est mort après bien trop peu d'années de mariage. Et puis, je me suis réfugiée dans mon métier, je suis professeur pour les jeunes sorciers. Et c'est Harry qui m'a un peu sortie de cet isolement et peu à peu nous nous sommes rapprochés. Ce n'est que l'année dernière qu'il m'a avouée ses sentiments et nous habitons ensembles depuis un peu plus de six mois, juste après notre mariage. »  
  
-« Lui aussi il a été marié avant ? »  
  
-« Non, pourquoi ? »  
  
-« Il a une fille, je pense. »  
  
-« En fait, c'est une fille qu'il a recueillie. Elle a été abandonnée par ses parents. Mais tu auras l'occasion de voir que c'est comme si c'était vraiment la sienne. »  
  
-« Pourquoi aurais-je l'occasion de le voir ? »  
  
-« Parce que, si tu veux bien, la nuit prochaine, c'est chez lui enfin chez nous que nous la passerons ! »  
  
-« C'est vrai ? Je serais enchantée de faire la connaissance de Harry Potter. »  
  
-« Eh bien je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir. En attendant, il faut se préparer car tu as rendez-vous à 10 heures avec le Professeur McGonagall à Poudlard. Va prendre ta douche et t'habiller puis nous irons déjeuner en bas. Je vais demander à Tom de préparer ce qu'il faut ! »  
  
Elle firent ainsi et quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur pour se rendre dans la boutique des jumeaux Wesley.  
  
-« Ginny, comment allons-nous nous rendre à Poudlard, c'est loin ? »  
  
-« Oui, c'est assez loin. Nous allons aller chez mes frères, là il y a un portoloin qui mène dans le hall de Poudlard. »  
  
-« C'est quoi un portoloin ? C'est encore une cheminée bizarre ? »  
  
-« Non, c'est un objet qui permet, en quelque sorte, de se téléporter d'un lieu à un autre. »  
  
Elles parcoururent donc encore une fois le Chemin de Traverse afin de rejoindre le magasin « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » qui se trouvait quasiment à l'autre bout. Là, elles entrèrent dans le magasin et Ginny s'entretint avec l'un de ses frères pendant un moment. Ensuite, après qu'ils aient parlé un moment, en anglais, il alla chercher dans l'arrière boutique une vieille boîte en carton déchiré. Il l'ouvrit et il y avait dedans un faux serpent.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Fred, tu ne pouvais pas trouver un objet plus classique ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Dumbledore qui a voulu que ce soit cet objet. » se défendit Fred.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est un génie mais il est aussi insouciant que vous deux ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Ça veut dire quoi ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-«Rien ! » soupira Ginny. Puis elle s'adressa à Laurie.  
  
-« Nous allons devoir toucher cet objet en même temps toutes les deux. A trois, d'accord ? »  
  
-« OK. »  
  
Elle compta. Puis, dès qu'elle eut touché le serpent, la pièce s'évanouit pour faire place à un immense hall muni de rampes d'escaliers et d'autres portes. Le hall était richement décoré dans les tons rouges et les escaliers étaient recouverts de tapis de velours. L'endroit semblait désert. Rien n'aurait pu faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une école, car Laurie ne connaissait que les écoles moldues. Ginny l'invita à la suivre à travers les couloirs. 


	7. Un collège et un jeu sorcier

7. Un collège et un jeu sorcier.  
  
Laurie et Ginny parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard en direction du bureau de la directrice. Les couloirs étaient éclairés par des torches fixées régulièrement de part et d'autre des murs. Laurie remarqua que cet endroit sorcier, pas plus que tous ceux qu'elle visitait depuis la veille, ne disposait d'électricité. Les sorciers semblaient pouvoir se passer des énergies quelles qu'elles soient. La seule qu'ils utilisaient était l'énergie physique... et la magie, bien sûr. Tout au long des murs, il y avait d'énormes tableaux qui représentaient des personnages aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Comme toutes les peintures et les photographies de sorciers, ceux-ci étaient animés. Laurie regardait sans cesse à droite et à gauche pour voir l'étrangeté de ces lieux.  
  
A un moment donné, alors qu'elle longeait un mur décoré par une fresque représentant une scène d'attaque de défense d'aurors très célèbres (selon l'inscription), Laurie entendit un crac et vit sortir du mur un humain... non, ce n'était pas un humain : son corps était translucide. Il fonçait vers elle en montrant les dents. Laurie prit peur et courut vers Ginny en poussant un cri. En un seul mouvement, celle-ci se retourna, la baguette à la main.  
  
-« Que se p... Peeve ! Dégage de là ! » hurla-t-elle.  
  
-« Oh, s'étonna le fantôme, on parle en français, maintenant ? Pas de problème ! Je suis capable de vous défier en français, s'il le faut ! »  
  
Et le monstre transparent lui tira la langue. Alors Ginny se mit à courir à travers le couloir pour le rattraper en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Celui-ci attendit que son adversaire soit presque à sa hauteur et qu'elle se jette sur lui pour se retirer et Ginny atterrit lourdement au sol.  
  
-« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Espèce d'esprit frappeur à la noix ! » lança Ginny furieuse.  
  
C'est alors que quelqu'un apparu dans l'ombre. Ginny ne sembla pas l'apercevoir directement mais le fantôme bien.  
  
-« Allez-vous en, voulez-vous ! » dit-elle dans un français des plus impeccable.  
  
-« Bien, Professeur, Madame ! » répondit sagement le fantôme avant de s'en aller à travers le mur d'où il était apparu.  
  
-« Professeur McGonagall ! » dit Ginny.  
  
Laurie sentit, dans l'attitude de Ginny, un respect absolu. La femme qui se tenait devant elle avait l'air d'une sorcière (sans blague !) avec son chapeau pointu et ses petites lunettes. Elle attendit que Ginny se lève et la salue poliment. Puis, chose inattendue –et Ginny n'avait vraiment pas l'air de s'y attendre– elle prit Ginny dans ses bras pour une accolade des plus chaleureuse.  
  
-« C'est si bon de vous revoir. Dire que, comme Monsieur Potter, il a fallu huit ans avant que vous vous décidiez à revenir nous voir ! »  
  
-« Excusez-moi, Professeur, ça n'a pas été facile. Il s'est passé tant de choses ! »  
  
-« Oui, je sais, j'ai appris les malheurs qui vous avaient frappé ! J'ai pensé à vous bien souvent. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce genre d'atrocité ne se passe jamais, que nous puissions les éviter toutes. » dit-elle en essuyant une larme.  
  
-« Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Professeur. Comme tout le monde, vous avez fait votre possible. » lui répondit Ginny.  
  
Laurie ne savait pas de quoi les deux femmes parlaient mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait un lien avec le Survivant, Voldemort et très probablement le mari de Ginny qui avait été tué quelques années plus tôt. Elle sentit alors une tout autre Ginny, une Ginny qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une Ginny très fragile qu'elle aurait voulu prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
  
-« Et comment va Monsieur Potter ? » demanda le professeur, visiblement pour changer de sujet.  
  
-« Très bien, il prépare le Congrès International des Aurors. »  
  
-« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Cette fois, je pense que ça se passe à Paris, non ? » s'informa le professeur.  
  
-« C'est exact. Dans la grande salle de la Route des Découvertes, à proximité du ministère français de la magie. »  
  
-« Mademoiselle Mercury, approchez, je ne vais pas vous manger. Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance ! »  
  
Laurie s'approcha selon l'invitation du Professeur McGonagall. Assez bizarrement, alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette femme, elle sentit naître, au plus profond d'elle-même, une confiance croissante envers son interlocutrice. Ce professeur inspirait un respect incroyable.  
  
-« Bonjour Madame ! » réussit à bredouiller Laurie.  
  
-« Allons dans mon bureau. »  
  
Ginny prit alors Laurie par la main et toutes deux suivirent le Professeur McGonagall à travers les couloirs interminables de ce vaste domaine qui allait devenir le lieu d'études de Laurie pendant plus de sept ans. Elles passèrent dans un couloir éclairé par des vitraux richement colorés ensuite, elles s'arrêtèrent un instant devant une statue représentant une gargouille. Là, le professeur McGonagall dit la formule si peu magique 'Celui qui vainc ne gagne pas toujours !' et la gargouille se mit à tourner, laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon.  
  
Toutes trois entrèrent dans le grand bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. C'était une très vaste pièce chaude et agréable à qui y pénétrait. Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux de nombreux personnages d'apparence assez âgés. Sur un perchoir, un tout jeune oiseau au pelage rouge se tenait fièrement. Sur une étagère haute, une quantité incroyable de bibelots traînaient.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall passa derrière son bureau et, avant de s'asseoir, présenta d'un geste les fauteuils à ses deux invitées. Ginny et Laurie s'assirent de manière très confortable et Minerva McGonagall parla tout de suite.  
  
-« Je suis la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, je suis le Professeur McGonagall. Je pense que vous avez rencontré la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger qui assurera également, à partir de la rentrée, les cours de métamorphose. »  
  
-« De métamorphose ? » s'étonna Ginny.  
  
-« Oui, mademoiselle, les cours d'arithmancie seront désormais donnés par un nouveau professeur ainsi que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal mais ça, vous le savez déjà. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire complice.  
  
Laurie ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots prononcés –en français, pourtant-. De plus, elle remarquait que les intitulés de cours étaient sensiblement différents des cours donnés dans les collèges 'normaux'. Arithmancie, défense contre les forces du mal, vol, ... et puis quoi encore ? Potion magique ?  
  
-« Si j'ai tenu à vous voir avant la rentrée, mademoiselle, c'est d'abord pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue et ensuite pour vous définir clairement les règles puisque, au début, vous aurez probablement du mal à les comprendre. »  
  
Elle dit cela sur un ton grave. En effet, dès la rentrée, Laurie allait être plongée dans un univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas et, qui plus est, dans une langue qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Il fallait donc que les bases soient claires d'entrée de jeu.  
  
-« Peut-être, sûrement, allez-vous être étonnée de tout ceci, des cours, des habitudes, etc. Mais sachez que vous ne serez pas la seule à venir du monde moldu et que, dès lors, vous serez moins perdue. Nous accueillons, chaque année, des centaines de nouveaux et il n'y a jamais, à ma connaissance, eu quelques problèmes. »  
  
Malgré son air grave, elle se voulait être rassurante. Elle parlait lentement afin d'être certaine que chaque parole soit bue par la jeune fille qui ne disait rien et qui écoutait très attentivement.  
  
-« Vous devez savoir, en premier lieu, que cette école est un internat et que l'on n'y sort que pour les vacances de Noël ou de Pâques, si on le désire. Vous aurez donc une maison qui vous sera attribuée dès le premier jour et vous vous y tiendrez durant 7 ans. A vous de mettre tout en œuvre pour y vivre agréablement. En première année, normalement, tous les cours sont obligatoires mais nous verrons à adapter votre programme selon vos aptitudes. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »  
  
Bien sûr, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que Laurie ne savait pas mais, dans l'immédiat, ce que lui avait présenté le Professeur McGonagall était clair et elle découvrirait le reste plus tard.  
  
-« Non, Professeur. »  
  
-« Bien, alors continuons ! »  
  
Et elle lui parla encore longuement de l'école, des habitudes et même des sorciers et de leur monde. Vers midi, le professeur les invita à manger dans une petite salle de Poudlard où le repas fut servi. Pendant celui-ci, Minerva McGonagall s'entretint encore avec Ginny concernant Harry Potter. C'est ainsi que Laurie apprit qu'il allait arriver quelques jours avant la rentrée en qualité de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, une place apparemment très importante.  
  
Après le repas, Laurie et Ginny retournèrent au Chemin de traverse de la même manière qu'elles étaient venues à Poudlard. Dans le magasin des frères de Ginny, Laurie eut l'occasion de découvrir toute une série de choses bizarres comme une baguette qui devient molle quand on la tient ou un livre qui retourne les écritures quand on le lit ou plein d'autres choses encore.  
  
C'est après un bon moment que Ginny proposa à Laurie de rentrer à la maison. Elle allait enfin faire la connaissance de Harry Potter qui semblait aussi célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Pour cela, George leur sortit une espèce de vieille casserole qu'il confia à Ginny en lui disant que c'était ce portoloin-là qu'il fallait employer. Et, de manière aussi surprenante qu'elles étaient arrivées à Poudlard, elles se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de grande pièce d'entrée. Là, Ginny déposa la vieille casserole en cuivre parmi d'autres bibelots sur une étagère.  
  
Au fur et à mesure de ce voyage, Laurie se sentait de plus en plus sorcière. Elle pensait que, si sa place était un peu particulière dans le monde 'normal', du côté sorcier, elle avait encore plein de choses à découvrir. Et là, quitter ceux qu'elle aime pour plusieurs mois ne lui faisait pas aussi peur. Elle avait la conviction qu'elle pourrait s'intégrer rapidement dans ce monde qui s'offrait à elle, dans SON monde. Et puis, en fin de compte, elle remarquait qu'elle pouvait bien trouver des gens avec qui elle s'entendait, comme Ginny. Ce voyage lui plaisait et, en fin de compte, aussi impressionnée qu'admirative, elle tenait à entrer dans ce monde dont elle ignorait l'existance dis jours auparavent.  
  
La maison de Ginny, enfin celle d'Harry Potter, était une grande demeure aux nombreuses pièces. L'endroit où elles se trouvaient semblait être la pièce d'entrée.  
  
-« Bonjour, lui dit un sorcier qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis content de t'accueillir ici et j'espère que tu as fait un bon voyage en compagnie de ma femme, Ginny. »  
  
Il parlait sans accent, dans un français impeccable et sur un ton de politesse remarquable.  
  
-« Oui, merci. Nous avons fait un très beau voyage. ».  
  
Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les quatre dans une autre pièce un peu plus grande et munie, en son milieu d'une table dressée pour prendre le thé. Il y a avait notamment des gateaux, diverses pâtisseries, etc. Harry s'installa en bout de table et Ginny vint s'asseoir à proximité. Chloé, la fille adoptive d'Harry Potter, vint près de son papa et la famille était au complet. Laurie s'assit aussi. Une sorte de créature entra dans la pièce, ce qui provoqua chez Laurie un tremblement et son visage devint tout blanc. Harry le remarqua tout de suite.  
  
-« Oh, c'est juste, tu n'es pas habituée ! Dans le monde magique, il y a des êtres dont tu ignores encore l'existence. Dobby est un elfe de maison, il travaille ici et s'occupe du ménage et de préparer les repas. Je te le dis tout de suitre pour ne pas révolter ton futur professeur de métamorphose, il est payé et est un travailleur libre. » il dit cela avec un petit clin d'œil complice pour Ginny qui le regarda et comprit qu'il faisait allusion à Hermione et à son projet de S.A.L.E.  
  
-« Il... il n'est pas méchant ? » demanda Laurie sur un ton hésiatnt.  
  
A la grande surprise de Laurie, c'est 'la créature' qui répondit en français.  
  
-« Non mademoiselle, Dobby n'est pas méchant, il ne veut de mal à personne. Il ne cherche qu'à servir Harry Potter, Monsieur, sa famille et son invitée. »  
  
Il avait parlé sur un ton de respect infini. Laurie se sentit un moment coupable d'avoir posé cette question, comme si elle avait à faire à un vulgaire animal dont on ignore s'il est féroce ou pas.  
  
-« Désolé, Monsieur Dobby. » dit-elle.  
  
-« Oh, mademoiselle ne doit pas être désolée et ne doit pas appeler Dobby 'Monsieur'. Dobby est là pour servir mademoiselle. »  
  
-« D'accord mais alors, tu m'appelles Laurie, sinon je continue à t'appeler Monsieur ! »  
  
Harry eut un sourire et hocha la tête en direction de l'elfe de maison qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
-« Entendu, Laurie, Dobby vous appellera par votre prénom et vous remercie pour cet honneur. »  
  
Laurie eut un sourire et commença à se sentir plus à l'aise. Ginny semblait satisfaite de la manière dont se passaient les choses. Dobby servit le thé et s'éclipsa de la pièce, laissant ses occupants à l'aise pour le goûter.  
  
Après le goûter, Ginny montra à Laurie sa chambre et lui proposa de s'y installer confortablement et ensuite de prendre une douche. Ce que Laurie accepta tout de suite. D'abord parce que tant se déplacer et tant d'émotions l'avaient fait passablement transpirer et qu'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et ensuite parce que se retrouver seule un moment lui permettrait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les événements qui s'étaient passés depuis le début de ce voyage plutôt étrange et même depuis le début, depuis qu'Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière.  
  
Tandis qu'elle se rhabillait dans sa chambre, Laurie entendit frapper à sa porte. Comme elle terminait de se vêtir, elle invita la personne à entrer. C'était Chloé, la fille d'Harry. Elle était jolie et ressemblait, avec sa mignone petite robe, à une véritable petite princesse.  
  
-« Bonjour, dit-elle, bonne douche ? »  
  
-« Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. »  
  
-« Jeu de l'oie ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant un jeu de société qu'elle tenait.  
  
Laurie fut un peu étonnée qu'un jeu aussi classique se retrouve dans une maison sorcière. Mais, pour faire plaisir à la jeune fille et pour la remercier de l'effort qu'elle faisait à prononcer quelques mots en français, elle accepta sa proposition. Toutefois, très vite, Laurie remarqua que ce jeu n'était pas aussi 'classique' qu'il n'en avait l'air. Premièrement, après avoir ouvert le tablier de jeu, deux pions se placèrent automatiquement sur la case départ et les dés furent jetés devant Chloé.  
  
-« Tu commences ? » demanda Chloé en indiquant Laurie.  
  
-« Non, je préfère que tu commences, comme ça je verrai comment ça se passe. »  
  
-« Entendu ! »  
  
Elle jeta les deux dés devant elle et marqua un deux et un cinq. Aussitôt les dés ayant terminé leur mouvement, le pion de Chloé se mit à bouger tout seul et avança jusque la case numéro sept. Là, comme il n'y avait pas de spécialité à cette case, le pion resta immobile. Les dés firent alors un bon jusque devant Laurie pour lui indiquer que c'était à elle à jouer. Un peu hésitante, elle jeta les dés et, quand ils se furent arrêtés, l'un sur quatre et l'autre sur cinq, son pion avança d'abord jusque neuf puis fit un bon jusque cinquante-quatre.  
  
-« Oh, tu chance ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. A son tour, la petite fille relança les dés et avança encore une fois « normalement ». Laurie fit de même et avança de quelques cases. A un moment donné, le sol de la case, sur laquelle se arrivait le pion de Laurie, se déroba et le pion tomba dans un puit et ne réapparu pas. -« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda celle-ci étonnée. -« Puits ! Dois attendre ! » Et leur partie continua avec encore quelques surprises. C'est finalement Chloé qui gagna. Avant de ranger le jeu en place, Chloé lui promit une revanche. Et les deux filles restèrent ensemble jusqu'au repas. Quand elles ne se comprenaient pas par leurs quelques mots en français ou en anglais, elles se mimaient les choses ou les dessinaient. Ce qui prouvait bien qu'il y avait toujours moyen de se faire comprendre. La panique de Laurie s'en allait de plus en plus. 


	8. Retour à la maison

8. Retour à la maison.  
  
Le lendemain, Laurie fut réveillée vers huit heures du matin. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait quitter sa chambre ou si elle devait attendre que l'on vienne la chercher. La soirée avait été très amusante : tous les quatres étaient allés prendre le dessert à l'extérieur dans un petit établissement sorcier qui faisait des crêpes excellentes. Là, Harry parla un peu plus de Poudlard à Laurie afin qu'elle soit plus informée. Puis, les crèpes arrivèrent et ils se régalèrent. De retour à la maison, ils jouèrent, cette fois tous ensemble, au jeu de l'oie sorcier. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à s'amuser, à tomber dans les piègtes, à en sortir et surtout, à rigoler. Laurie se sentait de mieux en mieux.  
  
Pour cette journée, le programme était simple : rester à la maison jusque midi, manger et ensuite se mettre en route en direction de la maison de Laurie, en France. Harry lui dirait 'au revoir' dès le matin, car il devait partir à Londres pour son travail tandis que Chloé viendrait avec elles en France pour raccompagner Laurie. On frappa à la porte.  
  
-« Entrez ! » dit la jeune fille.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et c'est l'elfe de maison qui entra et resta à proximité de la porte.  
  
-« Bonjour, Dobby, dis Laurie, tu es déjà réveillé ? »  
  
-« Oui, Laurie, Dobby avait du travail en cuisine. Monsieur Harry Potter fait savoir à Laurie que le déjeuner va être servi dans la salle intermédiaire dans une dizaine de minutes. »  
  
-« Bien, merci, je vais me préparer. »  
  
L'elfe sortit. Laurie savait maintenant ce qu'elle avait à faire. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était ce qu'était la 'pièce intermédiaire'. Mais bon, elle la trouverait bien, le moment opportun. Elle s'habilla d'une jupe brune claire, d'une paire de collants bleus, d'une blouse assortie et enfin d'un gilet dans les tons de sa jupe. Elle se coiffa et mit un peu de parfum. Elle ne comptait pas se maquiller.  
  
Comme prévu, elle trouva très facilement la 'salle intermédiaire', il s'agissait d'une pièce aux dimensions raisonnables qui se trouvait à côté de la cuisine et que, visiblement, on n'utilisait pour déjeuner ou simplement pour manger un petit bout entre deux repas. Quand elle y entra, elle vit Harry, assis à la table, qui regardait un journal sur la première page duquel, quelqu'un s'agitait dans tous les sens en prenant une mine de circonstance.  
  
-« Bonjour. » dit-elle.  
  
-« Bonjour Laurie, tu as bien dormi ? Installe-toi où tu veux, je t'en prie. »  
  
-« Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, merci. »  
  
Elle s'assit à la droite du maître de maison. Celui-ci regarda encore un court moment son journal puis le plia en quatre et le déposa sur un coin du meuble qui était derrière lui. Pui, il se tourna vcrs Laurie.  
  
-« Ginny va bientôt arriver, elle est partie réveiller Chloé. Est-ce que tu connais le programme d'aujourd'hui ? Il n'est pas chargé. »  
  
-« Oui, Ginny m'en a parlé hier. »  
  
-« Moi je dois partir dès ce matin, alors on ne se reverra pas avant Poudlard. Cette année, j'y enseigne. »  
  
-« C'est la première année ? »  
  
-« Oui, avant, mon métier d'Auror me prenait tout mon temps mais maintenant, j'ai le temps de passer un moment à Poudlard pour enseigner. Je n'y serai pas tout le temps parce que je n'y enseignerai que en première et deuxième et donc seulement le lundi et le jeudi. »  
  
-« Et les autres jours ? »  
  
-« Les autres jours, je continue mon travail. C'est un autre professeur qui enseignera dans les autres classes. »  
  
-« C'est quoi être Auror ? »  
  
-« C'est un peu compliqué. Disons, en gros, que ça sert à protéger le monde sorcier. En temps de crise, il faut se battre contre les sorciers animés de mauvaises intentions. En temps ordinaires, il faut trouver des failles dans la protection du monde sorcier et y remédier. »  
  
-« Il y a beaucoup d'Aurors ? »  
  
-« Oui, énormément. Sous mes ordres, j'ai déjà plus de cinq mille personnes en comptant les subdivisions. »  
  
-« C'est un peu comme l'armée ? »  
  
-« Oui, ça s'en rapproche ! »  
  
-« Et tu es haut gradé ? »  
  
-« Oui, plutôt, je suis le général des Aurors d'Angleterre. »  
  
-« Waouw, je comprends pourquoi on parle de toi dans les livres. »  
  
Harry sourit à cette évocation. Déjà enfant on parlait de lui dans les livres d'histoire et le temps n'avait rien arrangé quand plusieurs fois il avait eu à rencontrer Voldemort en personne et quand, après ses études, il avait décidé de devenir Auror afin de combattre le mage noir, une fois pour toutes. Il avait d'ailleurs passé huit années de sa vie à déjouer les plans diaboliques du sorcier. Huit années durant lesquelles il s'était tout refusé : aussi bien mariage que maison ou que rester longtemps en compagnie de ses amis. Il s'était juré de poursuivre Voldemort et de le détruire. Il y était finalement arrivé. Il avait alors acheté une maison et s'était promis d'avoir une vie plus 'reposante'. Ses plans ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulés comme prévu puisque son cousin Dudley lui avait écrit qu'il ne voulait plus de sa fille car c'était une sorcière et que s'il ne l'adoptait pas, il l'enverrait dans un pensionnat. Harry avait alors choissi d'adopter la petite Chloé. Peu de temps après, il s'était rany qui avait perdu son mari –Neville Longdubat, un ami d'Harry- tué par Voldemort. De plus en plus il s'était rapproché de Ginny qui l'aimait secrètement depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard. Enfin ils s'étaient mariés, à la plus grande joie de la famille Weasley. Mais, c'est une autre histoire que vous raconte XXXXXXX dans 'Promesse pour la vie' (publié sur le même site).  
  
Harry sourit à l'évocation de tous ses souvenirs. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, il aimait les partager. Non par fierté des heures de gloire qu'il avait pu avoir durant toute cette période trouble car, malgré le déroulement heureux, des centaines de sorciers et même de moldus avaient péris dans cette affaire mais, ce qui le rendait heureux, c'était que tous ces efforts avaient montré que quand des gens se rassemblent dans un même idéal, ils ont une force inégélable, que rien ne peut alors les toucher.  
  
Chloé entra dans la pièce, suivie de Ginny. La petite fille courut se blottir dans les bras de son père adoptif et l'embrassa. Ginny vint d'abord dire bonjour à Laurie et puis alla embrasser son mari. Et ils étaient tous les trois, semblables à une famille normale, comme il en existe des centaines. Ni le fait que Ginny avait déjà été mariée, ni le fait que ni elle, ni Harry n'étaient les parents biologiques de la jeune fille ne changeait quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient heureux, en harmonie et déjeunaient, comme tant d'autres familles, ensemble autour d'une table.  
  
-« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Ginny à Laurie.  
  
-« Oui, merci ! J'ai très bien dormi ! »  
  
Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Chloé ne parlait pas beaucoup le matin, elle semblait très absorbée par ce qu'elle mangeait. Quand son père eut fini son déjeuner, il s'adressa à sa fille en anglais et ils parlèrent un court instant. Ensuite, la petite fille vint, une nouvelle fois, dans les bras de son père qui l'embrassa longuement. Ensuite, Harry dut s'en aller pour Londres afin de se réunir avec d'autres personnalités pour son travail. Ginny et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent, pendant un moment, de déjeuner. Ginny servait d'interprête pour la discussion qui naissait entre les deux jeunes filles.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Dis, maman, Laurie peut rester avec nous encore quelques jours ?  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle a une famille, elle doit les rejoindre. Ses parents vont s'inquiéter !  
  
-ANGLAIS-« On ne peut pas les prévenir ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Non, mais tu sais ce que nous allons faire ? Nous allons inviter Laurie à passer les deux derniers jours de vacances avec nous afin de l'accompagner au Chemin de traverse pour ses emplettes et, le lendemain, de l'accompagner à la voie 9¾. Tu es d'accord ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Oh oui, s'il te plait, maman ! Tu lui en parles ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Tout de suite ! »  
  
-« Je suis désolée de parler en anglais, s'excusa Ginny, mais si je veux me faire comprendre de la part de Chloé, c'est le seul moyen ! »  
  
-« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est plutôt moi qui suis la mal placée. »  
  
-« Ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra vite ! »  
  
Elle lui proposa alors ce que Chloé et elle avaient décidé. Elle la raccompagnerait chez ses parents aujourd'hui et viendrait la rechercher deux jours avant la fin des congés afin de l'aider au Chemin de traverse et afin de passer encore un moment avec elle. Elle ajouta même qu'elle était la bienvenue dans cette maison et que ça faisait très plaisir à tout le monde de la voir et surtout à chloé. Laurie accepta l'invitation avec joie.  
  
Pour le retour, c'est une nouvelle fois par les cheminées que les sorcières se déplacèrent. Ils arrivèrent ainsi, une seconde fois, à Paris, à La Baguette Magique. Puis, de là, elles revinrent dans le quartier moldu de Paris et prirent le TGV en direction de la maison de Laurie. Durant le voyage, Laurie et Chloé jouèrent au jeu de l'oie mais, cette fois, la version moldu, pour ne pas se faire découvrir du grand public. Elles arrivèrent alors devant la porte de la maison des Mercury. C'est Valentin qui ouvrit la porte.  
  
-« Maman, Maman, Laurie est de retour ! »  
  
Il embrassa sa sœur et se dirigea à toute jambe vers la cuisine où, semblait-il, la maman den Laurie se trouvait. Laurie fit entrer ses amies et les fit asseoir dans le salon. Anne-Charlotte ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver. Elle saisit sa fille dans une accolade maternelle, salua poliment Ginny et fit un baiser à Chloé.  
  
-« Je te présente Chloé, c'est la fille de Ginny ! »  
  
-« Enchantée. Comment s'est passé ton voyage d'étude ? »  
  
Laurie commença à raconter en commençant, très méthodiquement, par le début, par le train jusque Paris, par le building un peu spécial et qui donnait accès au quartier sorcier de Paris. Elle parla alors des différents moyens de déploacement des sorciers, de la poudre de cheminette, des portoloins, des transplanages dont on lui avait également parlé. Elle raconta alors le prestige des routes commerçantes comme La Route des Découvertes ou encore Le Chemin de traverse.  
  
-« Je t'interromps une seconde, ma chérie, mais je suis certaine que tes amis et toi aussi, après un si long voyage, désirez certainement une collation. »  
  
Anne-Charlotte servit alors une collation bien variées avec un choix de boissons et quelques friandises. Ensuite, Laurie continua son récit en parlant de Minerva McGonagall, d'Albus Dumbledore et surtout de Harry Potter.  
  
-« C'est incroyable, s'exclama Anne-Charlotte, c'est incroyable que dans chaque monde il y ait le mal. Mais heureusement, dans chaque monde, il y a aussi des gens courageux qui n'ont pas peur de défendre le bien et les gens qu'ils aiment ! »  
  
Laurie parla alors de l'école et de ce qu'elle en avait vu, des fantômes qui l'avaient beaucoup impressionnée, des peintures qui bougent et des explications que la directrice lui avait données. Elle expliqua aussi à sa mère qu'elle pensait avoir une place dans ce monde où il semblait y avoir autant de choses à découvrir, où les connaissances ne se bornaient pas aux mathématiques, à la physique ou à la chimie. Elle lui dit aussi qu'on lui avait promis un horaire adapté en fonction de ses capacités puisqu'elle avait tendance à apprendre très vite.  
  
-« Et en ce qui concerne les cours en anglais ? » demanda Anne-Charlotte.  
  
Cette fois, c'est Ginny qui répondit :  
  
-« Je ne me fais pas de souci, disons que le mois de septembre sera un peu dur mais je suis persuadée que Laurie sera très vite bilingue ! Le fait d'être en immersion totale favorise grandement les choses. De plus, comme Laurie a une mémoire exceptionnelle, elle apprendra très vite le vocabulaire de base de la langue anglaise. »  
  
-« Je vous fais confiance parce que je vois que ma fille est épanouie et qu'elle a confiance en vous. »  
  
Il fallut encore parler de l'invitation que Chloé et Ginny avaient faite à Laurie en ce qui concernait les deux derniers jours de vacances. Là non plus, Anne-Charlotte ne voyait aucun mal à ce que sa fille aille chez Ginny en qui elle avait de plus en plus confiance. De plus, comme il fallait quand même se rendre à Londres pour les emplettes de Laurie, ce serait ainsi fait plus facilement.  
  
La question du dilemme était maintenant réglée et Laurie en était grandement soulagée. Et la solution était finalement bien différente de ce à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre. Et c'était normal car, après y avoir réfléchi, elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas tenu compte, lors de l'élaboration de ce dilemme, de la totalité des paramètres. Elle avait oublié le principal : elle était une sorcière et ça changeait tout !  
  
Elle passa donc les quelques jours qui lui restaient à la maison à préparer ses affaires, ses tenues, ce qu'elle voulait absolument emporter à Poudlard. Elle avait droit à une grosse quantité de bagages et comptait bien les employer. Elle emportait aussi avec elle, plusieurs photos de son frère, de ses parents afin de les regarder quand elle serait triste. Bien sûr, contrairement aux photos des sorciers, celles-ci étaient immobiles, mais elles vivaient à jamais dans son cœur et c'était là le plus important.  
  
Elle était finalement prête et avertie pour commencer le collège dans de bonnes conditions et était impatiente de se retrouver à Poudlard, en septembre. Quand elle n'avait rien à faire, elle feuilletait son livre 'Les grands personnages de l'histoire' par Colin Crivey. Elle y avait appris beaucoup de choses et avait envie d'en apprendre encore bien d'autres.  
  
L'impatience de Laurie fut encore titillée lorsqu'elle reçu sa lettre des fournitures indispensables au bon déroulement de l'année. Entre autres choses, elle avait besoin de robes de sorciers, d'une baguette magique, d'un chaudron, de plusieurs livres et d'autres choses encore. Il était donc prévu qu'elle aille avec Ginny au Chemin de Traverse le 31 août pour acquérir ses diverses fournitures. 


	9. Les préparatifs

9. Les préparatifs.  
  
Le 30 août, Laurie s'était prépaprée depuis tôt le matin. Sa mère la sentait tout excitée, à tel point qu'elle en avait renversé son jus d'orange à table. Elle avait tout préparé et attendait Ginny avec impatience. Mais, cette fois, Ginny arriva dans la maison de manière un peu plus particulière : par la cheminée. Elle avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette, ce qui avait provoqué un nuage de suie qui était venu s'écraser contre le sol.  
  
-« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée mais attendez ! »  
  
Elle prononça une formule magique et le sol fut nettoyé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut que pour le dire. Anne-Charlotte proposa de s'asseoir un instant et de prendre un thé ou un café. Elles eurent ainsi l'occasion de discuter encore un moment de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours mais aussi dans les prochains mois puisque mère et fille n'allaient plus se voir jusque Noël.  
  
Les adieux furent donc dignes d'une scène de déchirement d'un film d'émotions intenses. En effet, c'était quand même assez difficile, même si maintenant elle avait trouvé une bonne raison de s'en aller étudier en Angleterre, c'était difficile, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais quitté ses parents, de ne plus les voir pendant plus de trois mois. Mais la gentillesse et la délicatesse de Ginny faisaient couler les événements plus facilement.  
  
Elles s'en allèrent donc toutes les deux, par la cheminée, emmenant les bagages de Laurie par une formule magique qui faisait léviter les valises et les valises. En un seul mot, 'Havenwood', Laurie quitta, pour un bon moment cette fois, sa maison française de moldu pour gagner le côté sorcier de l'Angleterre et en particulier, pour cette journée, la maison du célèbre Harry Potter.  
  
A peine arrivée, Chloé sauta dans les bras de Laurie qui failli se renverser.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Laurie, je suis très contente de te revoir ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Tu parles anglais ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Un petit peu, disons que j'ai mis ces quelques jours à profit pour étudier un peu. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de mots que je ne sais pas ! »  
  
Elle parlait avec un très fort accent français mais se faisait comprendre sans problème de la petite fille. En quelques jours, elle avait appris les mille cinq cents mots d'un livre de vocabulaire pour touristes. De plus, elle avait regardé pendant de nombreuses heures la télévision en anglais. Au début, ce fut assez compliqué et elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui était dit mais, peu à peu, elle arrivait à comprendre le sens général et même à se faire comprendre.  
  
Ginny fut surprise et eut ainsi la confirmation de ce qui était dit à propos de sa petite protégée : elle était vraiment surdouée car personne parmi les gens qu'elle connaissait, sorcier ou pas, personne, même pas Hermione Granger, n'était capable de se débrouiller dans une langue étrangère en si peu de temps. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. En quelques jours seulement, elle évoluait de la même manière que le travail d'un an ou plus d'un autre étudiant.  
  
Laurie alla directement porter ses bagages dans la chambre qui lui avait été préparée. C'était la même que la fois passée, une pièce toute de bleu décorée, aménagée d'une grande garde de robe, d'une commode, d'un lit à baldaquin et d'une table de nuit. Communiquant directement à la chambre par une porte, une petite salle de bain peinte dans les mêmes tons était réservée aux seuls habitants de la chambre bleue.  
  
La journée se passa agréablement à Havenwood, bien que Harry était absent. Les trois 'femmes' passèrent leur temps à dégnomer le jardin, à ramasser ou à cueillir des fruits ou encore à fainéanter au soleil. Après le souper, Chloé avait insisté pour que Laurie et elle aillent faire un tour dans la piscine extérieure. Laurie avait accepté avec joie. Elle adorait se baigner et avait prévu, quelque part dans ses valises, un maillot de bain qu'elle retrouverait très vite.  
  
Ce n'est que le lendemain que Laurie devait se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, Chloé et Ginny allaient l'accompagner. Toutes trois s'y rendirent grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Une fois sur place, Ginny étendit la liste des courses à faire pour Laurie. Il fallait d'abord aller à la banque des sorciers pour changer de l'argent moldu en argent sorcier. Une fois chose faite, le premier magasin fut celui de Monsieur Olivander qui vendait des baguettes magiques.  
  
Monsieur Olivander n'était plus tout jeune. Aussi se déplaçait-il lentement en courbant un peu le dos. Il était apparu entre deux rayons. Laurie ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt car, n'étant pas très grand, il était caché par des milliers de boîtes disposées sur les étagères qui faisaient les rayons de l'arrière boutique. Il arborait un visage grave mais qui s'adoucit quand il vit arriver Ginny et Chloé. Il salua tout le monde et s'adressa à Ginny.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Félicitations pour votre mariage ! Comment se porte Monsieur Potter ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Il va très bien, il est très occupé par son nouveau poste de professeur de défence contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Oui, c'est juste, le départ d'Albus Dumbledore a impliqué quelques changements à Poudlard ! Un grand homme, Albus Dumbledore ! Dommage qu'il ait décidé de prendre sa retraite. Toutefois, je suis certain que Minerva McGonagall s'en sortira très bien dans ses nouvelles fonctions et que Poudlard, mené par elle, restera toujours Poudlard ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« J'en suis persuadée. » répondit Ginny.  
  
-« Bien, allons, jeune fille, approchez-vous ! » dit le vieil homme en fixant Laurie.  
  
Laurie s'approcha timidement et Monsieur Olivander sortit un mettre ruban avec lequel il commença à prendre des mesures des plus cruciales comme l'écart entre les deux narines, la largeur de l'index, et cetera. Quand il jugea en avoir pris assez, il laissa le mettre terminer de prendre des mesures seul et se dirigea, entre deux rayons, vers une partie bien précise de son étalage. Là, après avoir passé plusieurs boîtes en revue, il en choisi une et en sortit une baguette de bois.  
  
-« Voyons, je pense que celle-ci devrait convenir : bois d'acajou, 25,6 centimètres. Prenez-la en main et agitez-la un petit peu, s'il vous plait. »  
  
Laurie prit la baguette que Monsieur Olivander lui proposait et la secoua comme on le fait pour une attrape-mouches. Un éclair parti alors et la baguette devint toute rouge. De peur, Laurie la lacha et ela laissa tomber sur le sol. Directement, le bois s'enflamma et se consuma. Laurie était génée et embêtée d'avoir détruit cet objet que le vieil homme lui avait présenté après tant de réflexion.  
  
-« Je... je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas comment... »  
  
-« Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est moi qui suis un imbécile. J'ai oublié de prendre un paramètre en compte. Albus m'avait pourtant prévenu, c'est l'âge qui me gagne certainement ! »  
  
Il se retourna et recommença à parcourir ses rayons, mais cette fois, sa quête dura plus longtemps. A plusieurs reprises, il sortit une baguette de ses boîtes, l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, un peu comme s'il pouvait voir autre chose qu'un vulgaire bout de bois et ensuite il la replaça dans sa boîte et la remis en place. Et puis, il quittait carrément le rayon pour aller dans un autre endroit dans le magasin et recommençait la même opération. Plusieurs fois il fit cela avant de revenir en tenant une boîte sensiblement plus petite que les autres. Il l'ouvrit et la présenta à Laurie.  
  
-« Celle-ci devrait convenir, elle résistera parfaitement à votre pouvoir mental et s'adaptera à votre personnalité. C'est une bois de hêtre, 15 centimètres avec un cheveu de géant à l'intérieur. Je suis persuadé que c'est cette baguette qu'il vous faut et pas une autre. Allons, essayez- la ! »  
  
Cette fois, Laurie était un peu hésitante. En effet, elle ne tenait pas à rééditer son exploit de faire flamber une baguette en moins de temps qu'il ne faut que pour le dire. C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle pris la baguette. Mais quand elle l'eut en main, elle eut l'impression qu'elle venait en une seule fois de dormir dix nuits ou d'avaler une bonne dose de vitamines. Elle crut que sont corps allait exploser, elle se sentit parcourue d'une chaleur qui voyageait aussi bien dans son ventre que dans ses orteils. Elle se sentait en pleine forme.  
  
-« Je le savais ! » dit le vieil homme triomphant !  
  
-ANGLAIS-« C'est bizarre, intervint Chloé, une baguette aussi courte ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Sachez, mademoiselle, commença Olivander qui avait très bien compris le sous-entendu de Chloé, que la puissance d'une baguette n'est pas proportionnelle à sa longueur. Il existe des très longues baguettes qui ne sauraient pas lancer un sort correctement et à l'inverse il y a des baguettes encore plus courtes que celle-ci qui sont capables de très grandes choses ! »  
  
-« C'est la baguette qui vous convient ! Prenez-en soin, ne la perdez pas et ne l'utilisez jamais pour des choses mauvaises, entendu ? »  
  
-« Oui, Monsieur. » répondit Laurie timidement.  
  
Après l'achat de baguette magique, il fallait à Laurie tous les livres et manuels nécessaires à une nouvelle année scolaire. Il y en avait tout de sorte : un livre d'histoire de la magie, un livre de défense contre les forces du mal vol. I, un livre de potions et quelques autres ouvrages, notament 'L'histoire de Poudlard' et d'autres livres de culture personnelle. Le meilleur endroit pour trouver ces ouvrages était naturellement la librairie du Chemin de Traverse, c'était un endroit très connu des sorciers anglais et qui regorgeait d'ouvrages de toute sorte pour sorciers des débutants aux plus expérimentés. Ginny avait confié à Laurie qu'elle en profiterait pour regarder les ouvrages concernant les classes élémentaires dans lesquelles elle-même donnait cours.  
  
Comme promis, ce magasin n'était pas décevant, il regorgeait de livres du sol au plafond et de l'entrée au comptoir. Un vendeur vint directement vers elles et se proposa pour aider Laurie à trouver les livres dont elle avait besoin. Pendant ce temps, Ginny se dirigea vers le rayon qui l'intéressait et Chloé se dirigea vers les livres pour enfants. Tandis qu'elle attendait, Laurie aperçu une autre jeune fille, dc son âge plus ou moins et qui regardait un rayon mais visiblement sans y porter tropà d'attention. Quand cette dernière entendit que les livres que Laurie recherchait étaient pour Poudlard, elle s'approcha sans préambule de Laurie et la salua, en anglais bien sûr...  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Bonjour, tu entres aussi à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle à Laurie.  
  
C'était une très jolie fille avec des cheveux mi-longs qui lui arrivaient en haut du coup. Elle avait un air qui la rendait assez sûr d''lle. Elle parlait avec une insistance dans la voix mais sur un ton de politesse et de respect. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble composé d'un pantalon beige clair et d'une blouse assortie. Elle tenait à la main un livre qu'elle ne regardait même pas.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Oui j'y entre aussi mais parle un peu moins vite s'il te plaît car j'ai du mal à te comprendre ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Comment ? Tu n'es pas anglaise ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Non, je suis française. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Laurie ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Je suis Frederiks. Comment se fait-il que tu viennes à Poudlard si tu n'es pas anglaise ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Oh, c'est une longue histoire mais mon anglais est trop mauvais pour que je puisse te la raconter ! »  
  
En effet, Laurie ne se voyait pas raconter toute cette histoire : l'arrivée du professeur Granger à la maison, la découverte qu'elle était une sorcière, la confirmation qu'elle était très douée et très intelligente (modestie mise à part), son voyage d'études à Paris puis en Angleterre, sa rencontre avec la directrice de Poudlard et enfin avec le, paraît-il célèbre, Harry Potter. Heureusement, le marchand revint avec les livres que Laurie lui avait commandés. Elle salua donc sa copine avant de rejoindre Ginny qui avait visiblement aussi trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Il fallait encore aller chercher un chaudron, des robes de sorcière et quelques autres fournitures. Ginny accompagna Laurie dans tous les magasins nécessaires à ces emplettes et puis l'invita à manger au Chaudron Baveur. Laurie était ravie de cette journée. Non seulement elle avait trouvé tout ce qui était écrit sur la lettre mais en plus, elle avait fait un peu plus connaissance avec le monde sorcier.  
  
Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à Havenwood. Laurie et Chloé jouèrent une nouvelle fois au jeu de l'oie version sorcier. Laurie commençait à aimer ce jeu et ne se troublait plus quand elle voyait son pion tomber dans une oubliette ou disparaître comme s'il se désintégrait. Elle aimait voir ces genres d' 'effets spéciaux' se produire devant elle comme si un illusioniste lui présentait un spectacle. Quant à Chloé, elle était aux anges. Elle aimait beaucoup jouer avec sa nouvelle amie et remerciait régulièrement Ginny de l'avoir emmenée à la maison.  
  
Arriva naturellement le soir. Les deux demoiselles passèrent à table puis, sous les ordres de Ginny, prirent une douche. Il fallait, disait-elle, être en forme pour le lendemain et la soirée ne serait dès lors pas si longue que d'habitude. En effet, il fallait se rendre à Londres à la gare King Cross et rejoindre la voie 9¾. Laurie ne voulait pas croire que cette voie existait réellement mais finalement, elle admit que maintenant, plus rien ne l'étonnait depuis l'immeuble bizarre jusqu'à la baguette magique en passant par la poudre de cheminette et les portoloins. Pourquoi un train sorcier ne pourrait-il pas démarrer d'une voie baptisée 9¾ ?  
  
Comme le demandait Ginny, elle se monta donc dans sa chambre, passa sous la douche et passa une robe de nuit. Ensuite, elle rejoint Chloé et sa maman dans un des nombreux salons de cette vaste demeure. Là, Ginny lui montra des photos de son mariage avec Harry et lui expliqua en gros qui étaient les personnages. On y voyait entre autres Ronald Weasley, son frère et un grand ami de Harry c'était aussi le mari du professeur Granger. Il y avait les parents de Ginny, ses frères (ils étaient six) dont un était le ministre de la magie à Londres. Elle vit également des grandes pointures du monde sorcier comme Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et encore d'autres.  
  
Après cet instant récréatif, Ginny invita sa protégée à aller se coucher car le lendemain allait être relativement rempli et fatigant puisqu'il allait falloir passer des heures entières dans un train en compagnie de gens qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas. De plus, ça allait être sa première journée en immersion totale dans un univers anglais. Bref, sa rentrée à Poudlard. Laurie ne savait pas si c'était gagner cette école ou entrer dans un univers anglais qui lui faisait le plus peur mais, pour l'instant, elle préférait ne plus y penser et dormir tranquillement dans cette chambre bleue de la propriété Havenwood.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Bonjour. C'est vrai que j'y ai mis le temps mais, en échange, je vous offre trois chapitre d'une seule fois et je vous promets le prochain d'ici peu. Ce n'est pas tellement le temps de les écrire qui a manqué mais bien le temps de les publier. J'essaierai d'être plus à jour et de respecter le rythme de deux chapitres par mois. J'espère que ça vous convient.  
  
D'autre part, vous avez certainement remarqué que mon histoire est intimemnt liée avec une autre fic de ce site. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à la lire. C'est pour moi une des meilleures. Je ne veux d'ailleurs pas empiéter ses plates bandes mais bien rendre hommage au talent de son créateur en reliant la mienne à la sienne (qui, en passant, ne raconte pas du tout l'histoire de mon personnage principal mais bien l'histoire de Ginny et de Harry après Poudlard).  
  
En espérant lire vos reviews auxquelles je répondrai très prochainement, c'est promis.  
  
Léo-Kirin. 


	10. Sur le quai de la voie 9¾

10. Sur le quai de la voie 9¾.  
  
Le 1er septembre, Laurie se leva de bonne heure. Même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup à faire, le voyage allait être très long et la journée bien remplie. Il y avait d'abord cet interminable voyage en train, au départ de King Cross ensuite, selon les dires de Ginny, il y avait la traversée du lac. Une fois à Poudlard, une cérémonie de répartition des nouveaux aurait lieu juste avant le repas et enfin, le discours de la directrice. Ginny n'avait pas voulu lui en dire davantage car il fallait bien qu'elle découvre des choses par elle-même. Déjà qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter certains bâtiments lors de sa première visite à Poudlard pour rencontrer la directrice. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne un peu à voler de ses propres ailes. Elle en avait d'ailleurs les capacités.  
  
Chloé était un peu triste de devoir déjà quitter sa nouvelle amie mais Ginny promit qu'on la réinviterait dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Laurie était d'ailleurs enchantée à la perspective de revenir dans cette demeure parmi ces gens si accueillants. Elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis, des gens qu'elle aimait autant que sa propre famille. Ginny avait demandé à Dobby de préparer avec un pique-nique et quelques friandises pour la route. Laurie s'était habillée de manière très pratique d'un jeans et d'une blouse. Elle avait, en outre, mis une robe de sorcière dans sons sac de voyage afin de se changer dans le train pour revêtir l'uniforme de Poudlard. Elle voulait impérativement respecter les règles et se présenter comme tout autre étudiante, ce qu'elle voulait être.  
  
Les trois se rendirent à la gare en utilisant les transports en commun. Il fallut un peu de temps pour monter dans le bus avec autant de bagages et les gens se retournèrent parfois en voyant une jeune demoiselle se promener avec ce qui semblait être une grande casserole à confiture mais, en général, le voyage se passa bien et les trois arrivèrent bien à l'avance.  
  
La gare King Cross était bondée et, selon les dires de Ginny, il en était tous les jours pareil. Il fallait presque se frayer un chemin entre les gens en les écartant du bras. Chaque partie de la gare était remplie : les guichets étaient envahis de gens qui s'y étaient pris à la dernière minute et qui voulaient absolument leur billet avant même de l'avoir demandé. Le tabac ne pouvait plus respirer tellement il était envahi de monde. La serveuse ne savait d'ailleurs visiblement plus qui servir. Les bancs de la partie du hall qui était consacrée aux voyageurs qui attendent étaient surpeuplés. Si les gens avaient pu s'asseoir sur les genoux des autres, ils l'auraient probablement fait. Le magasin de bonbons était envahi d'enfants mais aussi d'adultes qui désiraient probablement rompre la monotonie du voyage en marchant l'une ou l'autre sucrerie. Et au milieu de tout cette cohue, il y avait quelques voyageurs qui semblaient un peu perdu ne sachant pas vers quel endroit se diriger.  
  
Ginny savait très bien, elle, où aller. N'ayant pas besoin de titre de transport, elle se dirigea directement vers les portes qui donnaient sur les voies. Elles étaient bien en avance, le train ne partait que vingt minutes plus tard. Elles arrivèrent donc sur la passerelle au-dessus des voies et se munirent d'un chariot pour transporter les bagages. Il fallait naturellement descendre sur le quai qui se trouvait entre les voies 9 et 10. Mathématiquement, la voie 9¾ se trouvait entre les deux, c'était logique ! Laurie aperçut d'ailleurs assez bien de jeunes qui descendaient sur ce quai et qui portaient, eux aussi, pas mal de bagages. Peut-être étaient-ce de jeunes sorciers qui se rendaient aussi à Poudlard.  
  
Laurie regardait de partout : à droite la voie 10, à gauche la voie 9 mais nulle part, elle ne voyait la trace de la voie 9¾. Où l'avait-on mise ? Cette question, elle n'aurait jamais osé la poser à qui que ce soit. En effet, on l'aurait certainement prise pour une folle de fractionner ainsi le numéro des voies de gare. Mais heureusement, elle n'était pas seule, elle était accompagnée d'une personne qui avait déjà rejoint cette voie plusieurs fois dans sa vie. Ginny emmena Laurie le long du quai jusqu'à près d'une barrière semblable aux autres. Personne n'aurait d'ailleurs pu dire pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée là et pas à la barrière suivante ou même à celle d'après. C'est pourtant à cet endroit qu'elle déclara :  
  
-« C'est ici, prépare-toi. »  
  
C'était peut-être là mais Laurie ne voyait absolument aucune voie arborant le numéro 9¾. Elle se retourna pour voir si, par hasard cette voie ne s'était pas cachée derrière. Mais non, ni devant, ni derrière. Cette voie était décidément invisible. C'était peut-être à l'astuce, ce ne serait pas étonnant d'un transport sorcier. Pour bannir toutes les possibilités, Laurie regarda même en l'air, ce qui fit rire Ginny.  
  
-« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, la voie 9¾ n'est pas suspendue ! Elle est cachée derrière cette barrière. Quand je te le dirai, tu vas prendre une grande inspiration et foncer sur cette barrière ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas passer au travers et arriver sur le quai de la voie 9¾ ! Si tu as peur, le mieux c'est encore de courir très vite et de fermer les yeux ! D'accord ? »  
  
Laurie n'était pas très rassurée. Il n'était pas vraiment rationnel de courir à toute vitesse vers un mur en poussant un chariot. Mais, depuis quelques jours, elle n'avait pas vu que des choses rationnelles et, de plus, elle avait confiance en Ginny, même quand elle lui demandait des choses aussi spéciales.  
  
-« D'accord, je suis prête ! »  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que tu seras de l'autre côté, je te rejoindrai très vite ! »  
  
Laurie prit donc son chariot et commença à le pousser de plus en plus vite. Elle avait l'impression de vivre une scène d'action au ralenti où l'on sait que le pire va arriver mais que personne ne sait rien faire contre, simplement regarder le héros qui se lance tête baissée dans un dernier espoir. Elle était maintenant en train de courir et, au lieu de cette sensation de déplacement, elle avait l'impression que la barrière avançait et allait bientôt la percuter avec une force et une violence incroyable. Plus que quelques pas et... elle passa à travers la barrière comme ci cette dernière n'était qu'une image synthétique.  
  
Quand elle releva la tête, elle fut pour le moins impressionnée du décor qui s'offrait à elle. Aucun rapport avec la gare King Cross qui était bondée et dans laquelle il fallait presque utiliser la force pour se frayer un passage. Le quai, dans un décor qui ressemblait au style du début du 19e siècle, bordait une voie unique sur laquelle stationnait une locomotive rouge tirant une série de wagon. Le train fonctionnait à la vapeur et il n'y avait pas de fils au-dessus de la voie. Beaucoup d'adolescents de 11 à 18 ou 19 ans étaient sur le quai discutant entre eux ou avec leurs parents.  
  
Tout à coup, quelque chose bouscula Laurie et la fit presque tomber sur son chariot. Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme de son âge qui poussait un autre chariot à bagages. Il l'aida à se relever et s'excusa.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Pardonne-moi, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu était restée derrière le passage. »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Ce n'est pas grave ! »  
  
L'adolescent continua son chemin et fondit sur un petit groupe d'étudiants qu'il semblait connaître. Ensuite Laurie fut une nouvelle fois bousculée mais cette fois Par Ginny qui sortait de la barrière.  
  
-« Oh, désolée ! Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas rester près de la barrière. On a mis un peu de temps mais Chloé ne voulait pas franchir la barrière. Elle n'a accepté de le faire que parce que je lui ai dit que sinon elle ne saurait pas te dire au revoir ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Oh, merci d'être venue pour moi, Chloé ! »  
  
Et elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour une accolade très amicale. Chloé souriait mais était en même temps triste de laisser partir sa nouvelle amie mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait des nouvelles par son père qui donnerait cours à Laurie. Tandis que Laurie tenait encore Chloé dans ses bras, elle fut une nouvelle fois bousculée par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années bien passée et qui s'empressa de tendre son bras pour aider Laurie à se relever.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Pardonnez-moi, jeune fille, mais ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester derrière la barrière ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Ce ne sera jamais que la troisième fois en cinq minutes ! Et cette fois, je vais me reculer ! » répondit Laurie dans un très bon anglais.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Professeur Lupin ! » s'écria Ginny.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Virginia Wesley, comment allez-vous ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Bien, merci ! Vous vous rendez à Poudlard ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Oui, je vais y assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal à partir de la troisième année ! Je vais travailler en collaboration avec votre mari ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Oh, je ne savais pas. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris toutes les années en charge ? »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Parce que l'on m'a demandé de faire autre chose. Je dois m'occuper d'une étudiante qui est, paraît-il, très douée et qui devrait recevoir des cours particuliers pour cultiver ses capacités ! »  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Je vous la présente ! » dit Ginny en désignant Laurie.  
  
-ANGLAIS-« Oh, enchanté. Bien, je pense que nous aurons alors l'occasion de nous revoir ! Je suis désigné pour être votre tuteur d'études, non pas parce que vous éprouvez des difficultés mais parce que nous désirons développer votre potentiel au maximum. Enfin, le moment viendra pour vous expliquer tout cela en détails. Encore désolé de vous avoir bousculé, demoiselle. »  
  
Laurie s'apprêtait à répondre que ce n'était pas grave quand un adolescent sortit de la barrière très rapidement et bouscula au passage le professeur Lupin qui faillit tombre dans le chariot de Laurie. Celle-ci ne put retenir un rire.  
  
-« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais vous savez, il vaut mieux s'éloigner de la barrière. » dit-il sur un ton sincère d'excuses.  
  
Sur cette réflexion, Ginny, Chloé, Laurie et le professeur Lupin éclatèrent de rire. Décidément, ça commençait vraiment bien.  
  
Arriva alors, par la barrière, une jeune fille que Laurie connaissait déjà, la seule sorcière qu'elle connaissait déjà : Frederiks. Elle poussait un chariot sur lequel il y avait au moins autant de bagages que sur celui de Laurie et, au-dessus de ceux-ci, il y avait une cage contenant une chouette blanche. Laurie l'observa un moment. Frederiks la salua et se dirigea rapidement vers le train pour embarquer très vite.  
  
-« Tu la connais ? » demanda Ginny ?  
  
-« Non, on s'est juste parlé un moment sur le chemin de traverse, à la librairie. »  
  
La locomotive commença à siffler, ce qui voulait annoncer aux élèves qu'il était temps de faire leurs adieux et de se précipiter vers les portes du train. En effet, le Poudlard Express ne partait jamais en retard et, que tout le monde soit présent ou pas, il ne s'en occupait pas.  
  
Laurie sentit son cœur sauter un battement. D'accord elle s'était préparée à ce départ et savait qu'il arriverait finalement très vite mais elle ne réalisait finalement que trop tard qu'elle allait être plongée dans un univers de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas au milieu d'une langue qu'elle connaissait à maîtriser. Elle tourna vers Ginny un visage quelque peu inquiet.  
  
-« Oh, je vois sur ton visage que si tu pouvais repousser ce moment, tu le ferais. Je me trompe ? »  
  
Laurie fit non de la tête. C'était un peu puéril mais elle sentait les larmes lui monter. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix mais, à ce moment précis, elle aurait aimé que le temps ne s'arrête pour qu'elle puisse respirer à son aise avant de partir. Comme si Ginny l'avait senti, l'instinct maternel sûrement, elle prit Laurie dans ses bras. Là, la jeune fille ne put se retenir et pleura sur l'épaule de sa tutrice.  
  
-« Allez, je sais que c'est plus difficile pour toi mais tout va bien se passer. Ne t'en fais pas, il y a des milliers d'enfants qui sont passés par Poudlard avant toi. De plus, je demanderai à Harry de passer te voir afin de s'assurer que ton immersion se passe bien, d'accord ? »  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'aurait pu parler. Sa gorge était nouée et le moindre effort aurait probablement décroché un sanglot. Elle resta encore un moment dans les bras de Ginny profitant de ce dernier instant.  
  
-« Allez, pas de panique ! Tout va bien aller. Vas-y maintenant, sinon tu n'auras pas de place assise ! »  
  
Et elle entraîna Laurie et l'aida à mettre ses bagages dans le compartiment adéquat. Laurie monta dans le train mais resta près de la porte et salua ses amies jusqu'à ce que le train ne démarre. Chloé courut un moment le long du quai en agitant un mouchoir. Cette fois, pas de doute, elle était bien en route pour le collège. Ce n'était pas vraiment celui qu'elle avait prévu l'année précédente mais c'était un collège quand même, un grand collège. Elle se força un sourire avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers les compartiments.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bonjour à tous,  
  
Voici un nouveau chapitre des aventures de mon héroïne. Je n'ai que deux choses à vous dire : d'abord bonne lecture et puis, comme tous les auteurs, je vous prie de penser aux reviews, c'est important pour nous. Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Et puis, c'est très vite fait !  
  
A bientôt ! 


	11. A bord du Poudlard Express

11. A bord du Poudlard Express.  
  
Laurie ne savait pas très bien si elle préférait un compartiment vide où elle aurait pu se reposer un peu et être à l'écart ou s'il valait mieux qu'elle s'intègre directement dans le premier compartiment qui lui offrirait une place libre. D'une part, même si elle choisissait la première solution, elle serait obligée, tôt ou tard, de s'intégrer dans le groupe d'étudiants d'autre part, peut être qu'un peu de repos avant la grande rentrée officielle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle opta donc pour se trouver une place dans un compartiment vide. Elle commença donc à parcourir le couloir à la recherche dudit compartiment. Après avoir traversé presque la totalité du train, elle le trouva enfin. Il n'en restait qu'un ou deux. Elle choisit le premier qui venait et s'y installa en posant son sac à côté d'elle.  
  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre le paysage rural qui défilait sous ses yeux. Ginny lui avait dit que la voie du Poudlard Express était cachée aux moldus par des sortilèges magiques très puissants. Seuls les sorciers pouvaient donc voir ce train passer à rase campagne, fendant l'air et sifllant dans la colline. La campagne semblait tranquille, se prêtant facilement au passage du train à vapeur. On aurait cru une peinture décrivant une scène du début du vingtième siècle. Laurie avait étudié ce siècle au cours d'histoire, tout au long de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Les trains avaient d'abord fonctionné au charbon et donc à la vapeur. Elle fit alors une connection avec une réflexion qu'elle s'était déjà faite en se disant que les sorciers n'employaient en général pas l'électricité. C'était certainement pour cela que le Poudlard Express était un train à vapeur.  
  
En tournant la tête, elle vit un dépliant qui traînait sur le siège qui lui faisait face. Elle le prit en main et commença à le parcourir, par chance il était en français. C'était un document qui s'intitulait 'Pour les nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard'. C'est justement le genre de fascicule qui lui fallait. Elle y apprenait notament un petit résumé de l'histoire de la grande école de sorcellerie et plusieurs livres étaient conseillés à qui voulaient en apprendre davantage. Elle se promit de se les procurer assez rapidement, quand elle en aurait l'occasion. Il y avait également un article qui parlait de la succession de l'ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, au profit du Professeur Minerva McGonagall qui abandonnerait désormais son poste de professeur de métamorphose. C'est le jeune professeur Hermione Granger qui enseignerait métamorphose et laisserait l'arithmancie au professeur qui enseignait les défences contre les forces du mal. Ce serait, en outre le célèbre Harry Potter qui reprendrait les cours de défence contre les forces du mal en partenariat avec un professeur qui avait jadis enseigné cette matière, une année durant, à Poudlard, le Professeur Rémus Lupin. Madame Hermione Granger se verrait, en plus de son changement de matière, attribuer le poste de directrice de la maison Gryffondor qui était une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.  
  
Une autre partie du folder donnait justement des explications sur les quatre maisons de Poudlard en y expliquant les particularités de chacune. Laurie y apprit en outre que la maison Gryffondor avait vu passer des sorciers célèbres comme Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall ou, plus récemment Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Elle découvrit aussi que ces quatre maisons portaient le nom des quatre grands sorciers qui créèrent, jadis, Poudlard. Il y avait eu ensuite une dispute entre les sorciers et Serpentard s'était écarté de ses compatriotes de l'époque mais tout cela remontait à beaucoup d'années et n'avait plus beaucoup d'influence sur les sorciers qui fréquentaient actuellement Poudlard.  
  
Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans sa lecture, Laurie n'entendit pas que quelqu'un grattait à la porte de son compartiment sans oser y entrer. Il fallut que le jeune garçon frappe à deux reprises pour que Laurie ne lève la tête de l'article sur les quatre maisons.  
  
-« Excuse-moi, dit le jeune garçon en anglais, est-ce que je peux venir m'asseoir près de toi car il n'y a plus de place ailleurs. »  
  
C'était un robuste gaillard qui semblait assez costaud. Il avait les cheveux courts sur un visage sympathique et assez souriant et des pommettes roses sur un teint pâle de jeune fille. Il avait parlé avec une voix toute douce qui trahissait beaucoup de gentillesse. Il se tenait contre le côté de la porte, attendant une réponse de la part de Laurie. Il était assez grand, probablement plus grand qu'elle.  
  
Laurie mit un moment avant de décoder ce qu'il venait de dire. Et ce n'est qu'après un instant qu'elle lui répondit.  
  
-« Oui, je t'en prie, il y a de la place ici. »  
  
Ce garçon avait l'air très timide et, au manque de conversation évident de Laurie, il put croire qu'elle aussi mais en fait, elle hésitait avant de parler car elle ne maîtrisait pas l'anglais. Elle se lança quand même.  
  
-« Toi aussi, c'est la première fois à Poudlard ? »  
  
-« Oui et ça me fait un peu peur. C'est un dépliant sur Poudlard que tu as ? Je peux le voir ? »  
  
Cette fois, Laurie n'avait pas bien compris mais le garçon se servit lui- même et prit le dépliant et commença à le feuilleter d'un air interessé. Cependant, un problème survint au cerveau logique de Laurie : comment pouvait-il lire le dépliant aussi facilement et visiblement le trouver très intéressant alors que ce dernier était écrit en français.  
  
-« Tu comprends ? » lui demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
  
-« En fait, il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre... » répondit-il en faisant la moue.  
  
-« Mais ce dépliant est écrit en français ! »  
  
-« En français, s'étonna-t-il, mais pas du tout, regarde, il est en anglais. »  
  
Laurie regarda inutilement le dépliant puisqu'elle le consulatit déjà depuis plus d'une demie heure avant que le garçon n'entre dans le compartiment. Elle l'observa malgré tout et le vit en français.  
  
-« Mais non, il est en français, regarde bien ! »  
  
-« En anglais, je te dis ! » et il commença à faire la lecture d'un texte anglais.  
  
Laurie reprit le document et lut, à son tour, le même passage mais en français.  
  
-« Tu veux dire que tu vois ce texte en anglais ? » demanda-t-elle au garçon.  
  
Il fit oui de la tête, ne sachant pas s'il fallait prendre sa voisine pour folle ou s'il fallait voir là un grand mystère. Toutefois sa réflexion, ni celle de Laurie, ne purent aller plus loin car une dame qui poussait un chariot rempli de friandises frappa à la porte. Ayant des provisions dans son sac de voyage, Laurie n'avait pas l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit mais son voisin lui conseilla vivement de goûter aux choco-grenouille. Elle en acheta donc quelques-uns.  
  
-« Tu vas voir, tu ne le regretteras pas. D'abord le chocolat est excellent et en plus, il y a des cartes à collectionner. »  
  
-« Des cartes ? » lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
Le garçon lui expliqua alors que chaque chocolat contenait, en plus de la friandise, une carte d'un personnage à collectionner. Cette collection était sans cesse complétée car les fabricant ajoutaient régulièrement des cartes. Ainsi, les dernières cartes qui avaient été ajoutées étaient celles de Perceval Weasley, le ministre de la magie et celle de Harry Potter, Celui qui a vaincu. Le but était de d'obtenir le plus possible de cartes différentes. Personne ne savait combien il en existait au total. Quand Laurie ouvrit son bonbon, elle regarda la carte et reconnut directement le personnage : Harry Potter. Il fit un clin d'œil à Laurie et disparut de la carte.  
  
-« Hé, il est parti ! » s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
-« Bien sûr, il reviendra plus tard ! »  
  
Décidément, elle avait encore pas mal de choses à décourir. Les personnages des photographies s'en allaient faire un tour et revenaient plus tard. Encore une chose qui était relativement différente avec le monde moldu.  
  
-« Au fait, lui demanda le garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ? »  
  
-« Laurie. Et toi ? »  
  
-« Laurie, ce n'est pas un prénom très courant. Moi, c'est James, comme le père du célèbre Harry Potter. »  
  
C'est à se moment qu'une jeune fille entra dans le compartiment, fit un bisous à James et repartit aussitôt. Laurie fut étonnée mais remarqua que James ne l'était pas moins.  
  
-« Tu la connais ? » lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
-« Absolument pas, je ne l'ai jamais vue. »  
  
-« Quand as-tu reçu ta lettre ? »  
  
-« Tu veux dire la lettre d'inscription ? »  
  
-« Oui, celle-là ! »  
  
Laurie essaya de s'expliquer tant bien que mal en anglais. Elle raconta les choses dans l'ordre en commençant par la visite d'Hermione Granger. Le garçon fut d'ailleurs très étonné qu'un professeur ne se déplace pour recruter un élève. Mais Laurie lui expliqua alors qu'elle était française et qu'elle aurait normalement dû aller au collège français.  
  
-« C'est bizarre que ce soit le Professeur Granger qui soit venue en France. »  
  
-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Laurie intéressée.  
  
-« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Je sais que ça ne se voit pas beaucoup et qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup grossi mais elle est enceinte. »  
  
-« Ah oui, je l'avais bien pensé. Mais elle est passée chez moi très vite et n'est restée que très peu de temps. Elle avait une conférence à donner à Londres, je pense. »  
  
-« Oui, c'est bien possible. Elle s'intéresse aux anciennes formes de magie. Elle est persuadée qu'il serait possible de les utiliser à nouveau. »  
  
-« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »  
  
-« Le Professeur Granger est une amie de mes parents. Ils s'entendent très bien et elle vient parfois à la maison. »  
  
-« Ah ? et tu connais d'autres professeur de Poudlard ? »  
  
-« Non, pas vraiment et toi ? »  
  
-« J'ai passé quelques jours chez Harry Potter. »  
  
-« Chez Harry Potter ? »  
  
James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-elle eu le privilège d'aller dans la maison de Celui qui avait vaincu. Laurie lui raconta alors que Ginny était sa tutrice avant sont entrée à Poudlard et que, comme elle était aussi la femme d'Harry Potter, elle avait été emmenée à sa maison et y avait passé quelques jours pendant l'été. Elle s'était d'ailleurs liée d'amitié avec la fille du Survivant, Chloé Potter.  
  
Tandis qu'ils étaient en train de parler, le Professeur Lupin passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il attendit poliment que Laurie ait finit de s'expliquer et intervint :  
  
-« Je vois que tu t'es fait un ami, Laurie. C'est très bien. Avez-vous mangé quelque chose depuis que vous êtes montés dans le train ? »  
  
Laurie ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ce professeur s'intéressait tant à leur régime alimentaire mais elle hocha la tête.  
  
-« Bien. Maintenant, il serait temps de passer vos robes de sorciers. Vous serez ainsi prêt à débarquer le moment venu. Le voyage touche à sa fin. »  
  
Quand il fut sorti, Laurie expliqua à James que c'était le professeur qui allait assurer les cours de défence contre les forces du mal pour les élèves à partir de la troisième année. Elle s'abstint par contre de lui dire qu'il ne s'occupait pas des deux premières années car il passerait son temps à donner des cours particuliers. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle se disait que ce devait rester secret, du moins pour le moment. Ses difficultés de langages ne pouvaient absolument pas passer inaperçues alors, autant que le reste le soit au maximum. Elle ne voulait ni paraître, ni être traitée différement des autres étudiants de Poudlard. Pour l'instant, elle préférait simplement discuter avec son nouvel ami, en cachant toutes ses choses.  
  
Comme Lupin l'avait demandé, les deux enfants se changèrent et passèrent l'uniforme conventionnel d'entrée à Poudlard. Elle le trouvait pas mal d'ailleurs cette robe de sorcier, vide d'écusson pour le moment. C'était en même temps habillé et convenable.  
  
-« Il paraît que la première chose, une fois entré à Poudlard, est de suivre la cérémonie de répartition. Il faut aller dans une des quatre maisons. Moi j'espère aller à Gryffondor, il paraît que cette maison a accueilli de très grands sorciers, depuis des générations. C'est par là que sont passés Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter. »  
  
-« Et les autres maisons ? » demanda Laurie.  
  
-« En fait elles ont chacune leur particularité. Disons qu'il faut surtout éviter Serpentard. C'est par là que sont passés les sorciers les plus noirs de l'histoire. Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé venait lui aussi de Serpentard. »  
  
-« Moi, je n'ai aucune idée de la maison dans laquelle je me trouverai mais, d'après ce que tu me dis, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à Serpentard. »  
  
-« Il n'y a personne de ta famille qui est passé à Poudlard ou au collège français ? »  
  
-« Non, je ne pense pas. »  
  
En fait, Laurie ne pouvait répondre à cette question car elle se disait que si ça avait été le cas, certainement qu'ils auraient caché le fait qu'ils étaient sorciers.  
  
Les deux enfants continuèrent à discuter tant bien que mal car Laurie devait souvent demander de réexpliquer avec d'autres mots ou de répéter plus lentement. En effet, même si, en un temps reccorde, elle avait amassé une quantité incrotable de vocabulaire, la compréhension restait plus difficile. Toutefois, elle était de plus en plus à l'aise et était contente, en fin de compte d'avoir passé le voyage en compagnie de ce garçon qu'elle trouvait très sympathique. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, le but étant de rmpre la monotonie du voyage, de mieux se connaître et de devenir amis. Elle appris que ce benjamin d'une famille de sept enfants était issu d'une famille de sorciers depuis plusieurs générations et que deux de ses frères étaient encore à Poudlard à Gryffondor où il espérait bien être envoyé. Il ne connaissait personne de son âge qui allait à Poudlard mais espérait bien faire des rencontres sur place, un peu comme Laurie.  
  
Après tout un après-midi de voyage, le train amorça un freinage trahi par quelques secousses qui bousculèrent les voyageurs. James prévint alors sa nouvelle amie qu'ils arrivaient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard qui était le terminus du Poudlard Express. De là, ils devaient traverser le lac en barques menées par le garde-chasse de Poudlard, le Professeur Rubeus Hagrid qui était aussi le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Il était connu comme quelqu'un qui vivait en hermite mais qui, disait-on, avait un cœur très grand et très généreux.  
  
Et, en effet, quands ils descendirent du train, les premières années furent appelés par une espèce de géant qui se baladait le long du quai sous un imperméable et qui appelait les élèves de première année à le suivre tandis que les autres élèves se dirigeaient vers des carosses non atelés. James et Laurie rejoignirent le géant ainsi que tout un rang d'élèves.  
  
Le Professeur Hagrid pria les enfants de prendre place dans des barques qui stationnaient aux abords du lac et de s'y installer par trois. James et Laurie furent rejoints par une fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui demanda gentiment si elle pouvait monter avec eux.  
  
C'est ainsi que les èlèves arrivèrent à Poudlard. 


	12. Arrivée à Poudlard

12. Arrivée à Poudlard.  
  
Les élèves de première année arrivèrent en rang au bas du grand escalier de Poudlard où Hagrid leur pria d'attendre un moment. Pendant le voyage, Laurie avait pu constater l'immensité du territoire de Poudlard. En effet, même si elle était déjà venue pendant les vacances, de par son moyen de transport, elle n'avait vu qu'une partie de l'intérieur du château. Elle n'avait pu constater combien le domaine était vaste et combien le château était grand. Le parc de Poudlard s'étendait à perte de vue et beaucoup de parties étaient cachées, autant de choses à découvrir encore. Depuis le train, elle n'avait quitté James, son nouvel ami. Elle le trouvait gentil et, en sa compagnie, se sentait moins seule. En parcourant le groupe d'élèves qui attendaient à l'entrée du château, Laurie aperçut Frederiks qu'elle avait déjà vu sur le Chemin de Traverse et à la gare. Elle était en train de discuter avec la fille qui avait fait un bisous à James dans le train. Cette fille étrange ne pouvait visiblement tenir en place, elle sautait d'un pied à l'autre sans cesse et parlait en agitant les bras comme si sa bouche ne suffisait pas à traduire ce qu'elle ressentait. Frederiks l'écoutait avec attention en intervenant de temps à autres. En continuant son parcours du regard, Laurie aperçu aussi un garçon aux cheveux très longs et qui restait contre la rampe, un peu à l'écart des autres, seul. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu la chance, comme elle, de faire la connaissance de quelqu'un. En effet, pour beaucoup des élèves de première année, cette expérience était nouvelle et ils ne connaissaient pas forcément d'autres enfants qui entraient au Grand Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. C'était même, pour certains enfants, comme Laurie, une expérience assez inattendue et même assez imprévue, quand elle se souvenait qu'elle hésitait entre un petit collège de quartier ou celui de la ville de Caen. C'est à ce moment qu'elle eut une pensée pour ses parents. Elle avait demandé à Ginny, avant de partir, de leur envoyer un message disant qu'elle était bien montée dans le Poudlard Express et que tout allait bien. Elle se promit alors de leur envoyer une lettre par hibou pour leur expliquer un peu comment le voyage s'était passé. Elle le ferait le soir même, avant de se coucher, pour rassurer sa famille. Mais pour l'instant, elle se remit à penser à la cérémonie de répartition et à ce que James lui avait dit sur les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Elle savait, par ailleurs que Ginny, elle aussi, était passée par la maison Gryffondor et se dit que ce n'était une si mauvaise idée que de désirer être dans cette maison. Elle était persuadée, depuis bien longtemps, qu'il fallait faire confiance en ses aînés et voulait croire en Ginny et son mari.  
  
En haut de l'escalier, une femme un peu boulote apparut et frappa dans les mains en priant les élèves de se rapprocher et de se rassembler. Elle dit cela avec une voix douce mais ferme et qui ne trahissait pas un ton de supplication mais bien une autorité. Sans discuter, tous les élèves se pressèrent en bas de l'escalier pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.  
  
-« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je m'appelle Madame Chourave, je suis, depuis cette année, directrice adjointe de ce collège. Je serai aussi, pour ceux qui appartiendront à la maison Poutsouffle, leur directrice de maison. Je donne en outre les cours de botannique. Mais on aura plus tard l'occasion de faire des présentations. Pour l'instant, nous allons entrer dans la grande salle et la traverser pour commencer la cérémonie de répartition. A l'issue de celle-ci, vous saurez le nom de la maison qui vous accueillera et pourrez rejoindre vos camarades qui, j'en suis certaine, vous réserverons un très bon accueil. La maison que vous rejoindrez sera, en quelque sorte, votre deuxième résidence. Vous y resterez durant tout votre passage à Poudlard. Tachez de lui faire honneur et faite en sorte de vous y sentir comme chez vous. Voilà, nous allons entrer dans la grande salle en ordre et dans le calme, je vous prie. »  
  
Durant tout son mini discours, aucun élève n'avait osé faire un bruit. Probablement le respect qu'elle inspirait mais aussi probablement l'angoisse de se retrouver finalement assez seul, dans cet univers nouveau et assez hors du commun. Quand elle eut fini de parler, les enfants se regardèrent en se demandant s'il fallait dire quelque chose mais Mme Chourave ne laissa planer aucun doute et invita le groupe à la suivre. Ils montèrent les escaliers et traversèrent un couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois assez grande qui s'ouvrit. Le spectacle était alors très impressionnant tant la salle était grande. Les élèves des autres années étaient déjà installés à table et regardaient en direction des nouveaux. Les anciens étaient partagés entre quatre grandes tables disposées dans le sens de la longueur de la salle et qui représentaient probablement les quatre maisons de Poudlard. A l'entrée des premières, le silence se fit. Quand elle leva la tête, Laurie put voir que le plafond de la salle était magique et que, au lieu de la voûte qui aurait du être présente, on avait l'impression de voir le ciel comme si la salle n'avait pas de toit. Au bout opposé à la porte, il y avait une table, bien plus petite que les autres et qui était disposée dans l'autre sens. A son bord, tout autour, Laurie reconnut le Professeur McGonagall, le Professeur Granger, le célèbre Harry Potter, le Professeur Lupin, Hagrid et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand les alèves arrivèrent devant cette table, le silence se fit. C'est le Professeur Chourave qui reprit la parole.  
  
-« Nous y voilà. Dans quelques instants, je vous appellerai, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et poserez le Choipeau sur votre tête. Vous saurez ainsi dans quelle maison vous devez aller. »  
  
Il y avait en effet, à côté de la table des professeurs, un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret en bois. Les élèves déjà assis dans la salle le fixaient comme si ce chapeau avait une importance cruciale. Mme Chourave déplia un parchemin assez long et appela le premier nom de la liste. C'était une jeune fille qui ne faisait pas son âge on lui aurait donné, tout au plus, une dizaine d'année. Elle avança cependant d'un pas décidé, sauta presque sur le tabouret et enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête. On vit alors le chapeau se redresser et une fente se dessina comme une bouche qui cria : « SERPENTARD ! ».  
  
Une des quatre tables leva les bras au ciel et les autres applaudirent. La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa table d'accueil et s'assit à une place libre que lui présenta un garçon. Et les étudiants se succédèrent sur le tabouret pour se coiffer du fameux chapeau. Il y en eut un peu partout. On entendit alors la voix de Madame Chourave demander Illigaen James. Le garçon s'avança lentement, s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. Laurie put alors comprendre l'importance qu'il mettait dans le choix de la maison. Mais il fut vite rassuré quand le choipeau cria : « GRYFFONDOR ! ».  
  
Et d'autres élèves se succédèrent encore et furent envoyés aux différentes tables pour rejoindre les différentes maisons. Depuis qu'il y avait été envoyé, James ne cessait de regarder Laurie et se demandait, visiblement, si elle allait être envoyée à Gryffondor ou ailleurs. Quand aux autres étudiants assis, ils se contentaient d'accueillir les élèves qui étaient envoyés à leur table. On entendit alors appeler 'Laurie Mercury'.  
  
Laurie sursauta et se dirigea, comme tous ceux qui l'avaient fait avant elle, vers le tabouret. Elle s'y assit et prit le chapeau. En le saisissant, elle remarqua qu'il devait être très vieux car il était sale et qu'il avait, visiblement été racommodé plusieurs fois. Elle le déplia et le posa sur sa tête. Elle n'était pas coquette mais se dit que ce chapeau ne l'embellissait probablement pas. Quand il fut posé sur sa tête, elle entendit une petite voix raisonner dans sa tête, disant : « Tiens, tiens, une française à Poudlard. Sois la bienvenue, c'est très rare qu'un transfert ait lieu. J'espère que tu vas te plaire et que tu ne te sentiras pas trop seule. » Pour toute réponse, Laurie pensa : « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà fait la connaissance de quelqu'un de sympa. » Alors le chapeau mit un moment de réflexion et répondit : « Ah ? Si tu le trouves sympa, autant que tu ailles le rejoindre à GRYFFONDOR ! ». Et c'est sous les applaudissements de la table des Gryffondors que Laurie se leva de son tabouret. Elle fut alors accueillie par des dizaines de bras et par James.  
  
La cérémonie de répartition continua, envoyant des élèves dans les quatre maisons. Gryffondor bénéficia, entre autres personnes, de Frederiks, la fille que Laurie avait rencontrée dans le train et de Emily, la fille qui avait fait un bisou à James. Quand elle fut terminée, Madame Chourave emmena le choipeau et le tabouret par une porte derrière la table des professeurs. Elle vint alors s'assoeir à côté du Professeur McGonagall qui se leva. En une seule fois le silence se fit.  
  
-« Bonjour chers enfants, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année en notre compagnie. Vous remarquerez qu'il y aura, cette année, pas mal de changements. D'abord, comme il l'avait annoncé l'année dernière, le Professeur Dumbledore a pris sa retraite et m'a laissé sa place. Il a été le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait connu et je suis certaine qu'il restera longtemps dans les mémoires de ceux qui l'ont connu. »  
  
Sur ces paroles, il y eut une vague d'applaudissements. Ginny avait expliqué à Laurie que Albus Dumbledore avait été un grand directeur, qu'il avait eu pas mal de problèmes à régler durant son mandat, le plus gros étant le règne de Lord Voldemort, mais qu'il les avait toujours tous réglés serreinement, en évitant autant que possible la violence. Elle lui avait aussi confié que, grâce à lui, Poudlard avait fait quelques pas en avant.  
  
-« Bien. Toutefois, ce départ implique d'autres changements : tout d'abord, le Professeur Granger assurera désormais les cours de métamorphose. Elle sera en outre la nouvelle directrice de la maison Gryffondor ! »  
  
Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements se fit entendre. Les Gryffondors étaient visiblement satisfaits d'avoir Hermione pour directrice. Tous arboraient un grand sourire et se félicitaient entre eux de cette nouvelle.  
  
-« Les cours d'arithmancie seront alors donnés par le Professeur Erny qui vous enseignait l'année passée, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ces derniers cours seront enseignés par le Professeur Remus Lupin, qui a déjà enseigné cette matière à Poudlard voici plus de dix ans, et qui l'assurera donc désormais pour les élèves de la troisième à la sixième année. Je vous demande de l'accueillir. »  
  
Lupin se leva pour se montrer et de nouveaux applaudissements se firent entendre. Les élèves ne savaient pas que ce professeur était assez particulier et que les nuits de pleine lune, s'il ne prenait pas sa potion, il risquait de se transformer en loup-garou. Mais, heureusement, il existait depuis quelques années, une potion qui empêchait ces transformations aussi désagréables que dangereuses.  
  
-« Pour les cours de défense de première et deuxième années, ce sera Monsieur Harry Potter qui les assurera en plus de son métier d'Auror ! »  
  
Là, les applaudissements furent deux fois plus bruyants. Tout le monde était content de voir le Survivant débarquer à Poudlard comme professeur. Les plus vieux se plaignaient toutefois de ne pas avoir la chance d'assister à ses cours. Mais déjà, avoir la chance de le croiser à table ou dans les couloirs semblait les ravir. Harry devait certainement penser que sa cote de popularité n'avait pas baissé depuis le premier jour où il était entré à Poudlard, comme élève cette fois.  
  
-« Comme vous le savez, le Professeur Granger est enceinte et elle devra donc s'absenter au cours de l'année. Elle sera alors remplacée par un jeune professeur que nous vous présenterons, le moment venu. A partir de cette année, il y aura un nouveau cours, à raison d'une heure semaine dans les deux premières années et de deux heures dans les autres années, c'est le cours d'histoire moldue. Ce cours sera donné à partir du 15 septembre par un professeur qui arrivera dans peu de temps à Poudlard. Sur ce, bon appétit ! »  
  
Elle dit cela et fit un geste. Les tables furent alors remplies de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Chacun empoigna ce qu'il aimait. Il y avait même des choses que Laurie ne connaissait pas. Elle goûta naturellement un peu de tout et apprécia pas mal de choses. Tandis qu'elle se régalait d'une cuisse de poulet rôti, un garçon assez grand se tourna de son côté et lui demanda.  
  
-« Tu viens d'où, toi ? »  
  
Elle lui répondit mais, de toute façon, son accent trahissait ses origines.  
  
-« Tiens ? Tu es française et tu viens ici à Poudlard ? C'est étonnant.  
  
Elle lui donna alors quelques mots d'explication sur son voyage et sur les raisons de sa venue à Poudlard.  
  
-« Tu veux un bonbon ? Ils sont délicieux, je t'assure ! »  
  
Laurie accepta avec joie. Elle le déballa et le mit en bouche. A ce moment, elle aurait voulu le recracher mais la bienséance le lui en empêchait. Elle avait l'impression de manger quelque chose qui était directement sorti d'une poubelle qui aurait séjourné là pendant plusieurs mois et qui serait déjà en décomposition. A voir sa tête, le garçon eut un grand sourire et lui expliqua.  
  
-« En réalité, on ne peut jamais savoir le goût de ces bonbons. Ce sont les dragées surprises de Berthy-Crochu. Il y en a aux goûts les plus simples comme menthe, orange, citron mais il y a aussi crotte de nez, poubelle et quelques autres aussi appétissants. »  
  
Laurie lui lança un regard meurtrier, ce qui fit rire le garçon davantage. Ensuite, à son tour, elle se mit à rire. La blague n'était pas si mauvaise, il fallait bien l'avouer. Le garçon lui sourit gentiment et cette fois, sans malice dans le regard.  
  
Quand le repas fut terminé, le Professeur Chourave cogna son verre avec un son couteau, ce qui ramena immédiatement le silence.  
  
-« Voilà, commença le Professeur McGonagall, j'espère que vous avez bien mangé. Vous allez maintenant rejoindre la salle commune de votre maison et puis vos dortoirs. Vos valises ont déjà été montées. Je vous invite donc à suivre les préfets de chaque maison qui vous donneront les mots de passe pour entrer dans vos maisons respectives. »  
  
Elle fit alors un geste et les assiettes posées sur les tables, ainsi que les différents plats redevinrent étincelants, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais servi. Tout le monde commença à se lever et à quitter la salle. Le garçon qui avait offert le bonbon à Laurie invita les élèves de première année de Gryffondor à le suivre. Les rangs se dirigèrent donc vers des endroits différents. Pour les Gryffondor, il s'agissait de monter dans une tour, après avoir parcouru des couloirs. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant le portrait d'une grosse dame qui semblait impatiente.  
  
-« Ah, vous voilà ! » dit-elle alors que le rang arrivait devant le portrait.  
  
-« Bien, dit le préfet de Gryffondor, c'est ici l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Pour y entrer, il suffit de prononcer le mot de passe 'incantation des anges' pour que la Grosse Dame et le portrait ne se reculent. »  
  
-« Hé, restez poli, mon garçon ! » dit la Grosse Dame.  
  
Arrivés à l'intérieur, tous purent découvrir une salle très accueillante avec quelques tables, des fauteuils disposés autour d'une cheminée, des tapis de velours et des cadres décorant les murs. Le préfet entra au cœur de la salle, invitant les autres à le suivre. Il expliqua que cet endroit représentait, en quelque sorte, le salon de la deuxième maison de tous les Gryffondors et qu'ils avaient le droit d'y aller quand ils le désiraient, pour autant qu'ils n'aient pas cours. Ils avaient le droit de s'y reposer, d'y étudier quand il n'y avait pas trop de bruit ou simplement de se réunir entre Gryffondors. Il leur dit alors que les deux couloirs menaient vers les dortoirs des filles et des garçons.  
  
Les filles montèrent alors dans leur couloir. Laurie était voisine de Frederiks et de Emily. Elles s'installèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires.  
  
-« Bonjour, je suis Emily. Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance. Frederiks m'a dit que tu étais française. C'est une chance, moi je rêve sans cesse de voyage !  
  
Laurie la regarda en lui faisant une mine d'incompréhension. En effet, Emily avait parlé si vite que la jeune fille n'avait pu saisir aucun mot de ceux qui étaient sortis de sa bouche. Frederiks le remarqua et intervint.  
  
-« Si tu veux qu'elle te comprenne, il va falloir mettre ta nervosité de côté et parler beaucoup moins vite ! N'oublie pas qu'elle parle français, normalement ! »  
  
-« Oh, désolée, s'excusa Emily, c'est beau la France ? »  
  
-« Oui et ça peut être très chaud, au Sud, en été ! »  
  
Les trois filles parlèrent encore de tout et de rien pendant un moment tout en dépliant leurs valises. Ensuite Laurie se mit à une table pour écrire une lettre à ses parents. Ginny lui avait donné des parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes. Elle raconta brièvement son voyage et son arrivée et le fait qu'elle ait été envoyée dans la maison Gryffondor.  
  
-« Comment peut-on envoyer une lettre ? » demanda-t-elle à Frederiks.  
  
-« Il doit y avoir un service de poste interne à Poudlard. Demande à al préfète ! »  
  
Elle se dirigea alors vers le dortoir de la préfète et frappa doucement. Virginy, la préfète lui ouvrit. C'était une fille assez corpulente et qui paraissait très fatiguée. Elle fit néanmoins un sourire à Laurie.  
  
-« Excuse-moi, j'ai promis que cette lettre partirait très vite après mon arrivée, tu sais comment je peux m'y prendre ? »  
  
-« Je suis trop fatiguée pour te le montrer. Laisse-moi ta lettre, je la porterai en même temps que la mienne avant de me coucher. Je te montrerai demain comment envoyer une lettre si tu veux, d'accord ? »  
  
-« D'accord ! » répondit Laurie en souriant.  
  
Elle revint alors vers son dortoir et se mit en tenue de nuit. Frederiks et Emily étaient déjà dans leur lit et parlaient encore. Laurie gagna vite le sien, parla un instant avec ses nouvelles amies mais tomba vite dans le sommeil du juste. 


	13. Premier cours

13. Premier cours.  
  
Le lendemain, Laurie et ses voisines de chambre se levèrent assez tôt, à six heures et demi. Le déjeuner n'étant servi qu'à partir de huit heures moins le quart, elles décidèrent de d'abord aller prendre une douche. Laurie et Emily sortirent leur savon bain douche normal mais Frederiks sortit une bouteille beaucoup plus petite.  
  
-« Tiens, c'est marrant, s'exclama Emily, tu as une bouteille par douche ? »  
  
-« Pas du tout, une bouteille suffira au moins jusque Halloween ! »  
  
-« Tu veux rire ? » lui demanda Laurie.  
  
-« Pas du tout, il suffit d'une simple goutte pour faire assez de mousse pour se laver tout le corps ! »  
  
En effet, Laurie avait appris que, alors que Emily venait d'une famille moldue comme elle, Frederiks avait vécu, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, dans une famille sorcière. Elle possédait donc une bonne partie des facilités sorcières, comme ce bain moussant.   
  
-« C'est rigolo, ça ! » s'exclama Emily.  
  
-« Oh, s'il n'y a que ça pour t'amuser, je veux bien te le prêter en échange du tien pour cette douche ! »  
  
-« C'est vrai, tu veux bien ? » Emily semblait aux anges.  
  
Les trois filles partirent dans trois douches côte à côte. Laurie profita du moment pour se relaxer un maximum. Elle se demanda un instant si ses parents avaient reçu sa lettre et ce qu'ils pensaient de son voyage et de son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit un cri venir de la douche d'Emily, juste à côté d'elle. Elle attrapa sa serviette, la mit autour d'elle et se précipita en même temps que Frederiks dans le couloir, juste devant la douche d'Emily. Les deux filles cognèrent à la porte en appelant la jeune fille.  
  
-« Emily, ça va ? »  
  
Pas de réponse. Laurie s'inquiétait. Elle ne fit ni une ni deux, elle ouvrit la porte et fut ébranlée par ce qu'elle vit. L'entièreté de la cabine de douche était remplie de mousse. Il fallut la brasser pour retrouver Emily perdue dans ce nuage. Elle la tirèrent de là et la conduisirent dans une autre douche et firent couler de l'eau pour la débarrasser de la mousse. Quand elle revint plus ou moins à elle, Frederiks lui demanda :  
  
-« Combien de savon as-tu utilisé ? »  
  
-« Eh bien, bégaya Emily, je n'étais pas persuadée qu'une petite goutte suffirait alors j'en ai employé un peu plus. »  
  
-« Un peu plus... » répéta Frederiks, d'un ton ironique.  
  
Les trois filles profitèrent du temps qu'il restait avant le déjeuner pour se présenter un peu mieux. La plus jeune des trois était Emily, elle n'avait que dix ans. Elle adorait s'amuser et avait pour philosophie de profiter au maximum de la vie. Frederiks était une sportive. Elle suivait tous les sports, aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Elle était fan de quidditch et possédait, chez elle, des photos des équipes d'Angleterre. Ses deux parents étaient des sorciers. Son père était sorcier guérisseur à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Sa mère était reportrice pour la Gazette du sorcier. Elle avait d'ailleurs écrit la chronique qui avait parlé des changements à Poudlard, le changement de directeur et les quelques changements parmi les professeurs.  
  
-« On verra d'ailleurs un de ses articles dans la Gazette d'aujourd'hui ! ».  
  
Laurie expliqua que son père était pilote. Elle dut préciser, tant bien que mal, ce qu'était un pilote. Elle parla aussi des réticences de son père pour l'envoyer à Poudlard alors qu'il ne connaissait rient du monde sorcier. Emily avoua que ses parents avaient aussi douté, au début. Elle parla aussi du fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu sa place à Beauxbattons et qu'elle avait dès lors été envoyée à Poudlard.  
  
-« Alors, tu as appris l'anglais aussi vite ? » lui demanda Emily.  
  
-« Oui, enfin j'en ai appris les bases. »  
  
-« Moi je trouve que tu parles déjà bien ! » avoua Frederiks.  
  
-« C'est sûr ! » renchérit Emily.  
  
Il était maintenant temps d'aller déjeuner. Les trois filles s'étaient habillées d'une robe de sorcière et d'une cape arborant l'écusson de Gryffondor. Quand elles descendirent, elles virent qu'il y avait déjà pas de monde dans la grande salle. Le premier jour de cours, personne ne désirait arriver en retard ou aller au cours sans avoir déjeuné. Laurie et ses deux amies s'installèrent près de James qui déjeunait déjà, un peut à l'écart du monde.  
  
-« Bonjour, dit-il à Laurie, tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
-« Oui, assez bien. Et toi ? »  
  
-« Oui, très très bien mis à part que Mike ronfle. »  
  
-« Mike ? » demanda Laurie sans savoir qui c'était.  
  
-« Oui, Mike, le préfet des Gryffondors ! » répondit James en désignant le garçon qui avait la veille donné un bonbon à Laurie.  
  
Laurie empoigna, dans le plat qui était devant elle, un petit pain au chocolat et se versa une tasse de chocolat chaud tandis qu'Emily disposait les petits pains et les croissants en une pyramide très incertaine.  
  
-« Que fais-tu ? » lui demanda son voisin de table, un jeune garçon très souriant qui était également en première.  
  
-« Rien, rien ! » lui répondit-elle en devenant toute rouge et en prenant un croissant au milieu de sa pyramide pour l'avaler le plus rapidement possible.  
  
-« Quel emploi du temps avons-nous ? » demanda Frederiks.  
  
-« Il n'a pas encore été annoncé. Il paraît que le premier jour est toujours plus ou moins particulier. Normalement, on va être réparti par classe et par maison avec notre directrice de maison ! » répondit James.  
  
-« Comment sais-tu ça ? » lui demanda Emily.  
  
-« Tous ses frères sont passés par Poudlard avant lui ! » expliqua Laurie.  
  
-« Comment ça tous ses frères ? Il y en a tant que ça ? » voulut savoir Frederiks.  
  
-« David, Mikaël, Jonathan, Martin, Gary et Harry. » énuméra James en faisant semblant de compter sur ses doigts.  
  
-« Et il y en a encore à Poudlard ? » demanda Frederiks.  
  
-« Oui, Gary et Harry mais ils n'arriveront que demain parce qu'ils ont eu une permission exceptionnelle pour aller étudier les dragons de Chine pendant les quinze derniers jours de vacances ! »  
  
-« Oh, ce doit être intéressant ! » dit Laurie en mordant dans son pain au chocolat.  
  
-« Oui, j'aurais bien voulu y aller aussi mais Poudlard ne voulait donner d'autorisations que si on avait plus de 16 ans ! Gary a 17 ans et Harry en a 16 mais moi je suis le seul de la famille qui ne suis pas parti ! »  
  
Il avait l'air un peu déçu de ne pas avoir accompagné ses six frères en Chine mais il expliqua après que son père lui fournirait probablement une autre occasion, le moment venu.  
  
-« Mon père voyage beaucoup et a des relations dans beaucoup de pays, expliqua-t-il, c'est ainsi qu'il a pu obtenir six places pour aller voir les dragons. Il a dit qu'il aurait d'autres occasions pour moi plus tard. »  
  
-« Waouw ! Tu as de la chance ! » s'exclama Emily.  
  
A la fin du déjeuner, le Professeur Chourave toucha son verre avec son couteau pour réclamer le silence qui ne se fit pas attendre. Tout le monde était prêt à écouter ce que le Professeur McGonagall avait à dire.  
  
-« Alors, le programme de la première journée est un peu particulier. Avant- midi, chaque classe de première année a cours avec son directeur ou sa directrice de maison. Pour les autres années, l'horaire a été modifié en fonction des professeurs disponibles. Je vous renvois donc aux emplois du temps affichés à l'entrée de la salle. Pour les premières années, les Serpentards avez rendez-vous dans le local de potions, les Serdaigles dans la classe d'enchantements, les Poutsouffles dans les serres et les Gryffondors dans la salle de métamorphose avec Madame Granger. »  
  
Quand elle eut terminé de parler, les élèves quittèrent la salle. Laurie, Frederiks, Emily et James avaient donc rendez-vous dans la classe du Professeur Granger et allaient y rester tout l'avant-midi. Le but était d'abord d'apprendre à connaître l'école et puis d'avoir le premier cours avec la directrice de maison.  
  
-« Elle est comment ce Professeur Granger ? » demanda Emily en arrivant près de la porte de la salle de métamorphoses.  
  
-« Elle est très sympa ! » répondit une voix derrière elle.  
  
La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna brusquement et vit le professeur Granger qui venait 'd'apparaître' à la fin du couloir qui menait à son local. Emily devint toute rouge et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Elle ne pensait pas que son professeur était dans les parages.  
  
-« Allez, entrez et prenez chacun une place ! »  
  
Tous les élèves envahirent la classe de métamorphose. Laurie, ses deux amies et James se placèrent à la deuxième rangée. Le professeur attendit que tout le monde soit rentré et traversa la classe dans sa longueur pour arriver devant le tableau.  
  
-« Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger Weasley et je suis la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce local semble un peu vide. C'est que d'habitude, nous aurons cours avec les élèves de la maison Serpentard. »  
  
-« Oh non, pas avec ces bâtards ! » intervint un garçon dans le fond du local.  
  
-« Monsieur Kean, pour m'avoir interrompue, j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor et 5 autres pour avoir lancé une pareille remarque ! Sachez que chaque maison n'est pas foncièrement bonne ou mauvaise. Ce sont ses habitants, c'est à dire vous, qui en faites ce qu'elle devient. Je sais que beaucoup de bruits circulent sur la maison Serpentard. Mais je suis persuadée que les élèves de Serpentard qui essaient de s'intégrer parmi les autres rencontrent beaucoup de difficultés à cause de gens comme vous. »  
  
Hermione Granger regarda sévèrement Kean Narry. Elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié sa remarque. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité, elle détourna enfin son regard et continua de parler.  
  
-« Chaque maison concours chaque année pour gagner la coupe des maisons. L'année dernière, c'est cette maison qui a gagné cette coupe. Pour ce faire, il faut essayer d'accumuler des points que les professeurs vous accordent pour votre participation, pour votre comportement ou simplement pour votre politesse. Des remarques comme celle que je viens d'entendre vous font perdre automatiquement des points. De plus, si ça venait à se répéter, je vous enverrais sans délai en retenue, mon ami ! J'espère que ceci est bien clair pour vous ! »  
  
Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Kean qui baissa les yeux et qui n'osa plus la regarder. Ensuite, elle continua son discours.  
  
-« J'entends naturellement que cette maison gagne encore une fois la coupe cette année mais ne vous imaginez pas que je vous favoriserai pour autant. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre. En ce qui concerne vos professeurs, pour continuer dans ce sens, chacun vous donnera un cours différent. Chaque cours débouchera à la fin de l'année sur un examen d'évaluation. A vous d'étudier et de vous appliquer aux travaux pratiques. En cas de problème, à vous d'aller trouver vos professeurs. S'il s'agit d'un autre problème, qui n'a pas de rapport avec un cours, vous pouvez toujours venir me trouver à mon bureau ou dans ce local. »  
  
Elle parcourut alors la classe des yeux.  
  
-« Chaque professeur vous détaillera lui-même le contenu de son cours. Pour le cours de métamorphose, je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure. Chaque cours se donne dans un local qui lui est propre, vous ne devez pas traîner entre les cours pour rejoindre le local du professeur suivant. Chaque retard entraînera lui aussi des points en moins. Bien, avez-vous des questions sur ce que je viens de dire ? »  
  
Elle leva une nouvelle fois la tête pour jeter un regard global sur le groupe d'élèves qui l'écoutaient attentivement. Personne ne leva le bras.  
  
-« En dehors des cours, vous avez le droit de vous trouver où vous voulez dans le domaine de Poudlard. Il est par contre strictement interdit d'en sortir ou d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Sauf si vous désirez faire la connaissance des créatures qui la peuplent. Mais personnellement, je ne vous le conseille pas. A partir de vingt et une heure, il est obligatoire de se trouver dans sa maison, c'est à dire pour vous, dans la tour de Gryffondor. Chaque élève qui ne s'y trouvera pas fera également perdre des points à sa maison et aura automatiquement une sanction. Deux ou trois fois sur l'année, et ceci est nouveau pour les élèves de première et deuxième années, vous aurez l'occasion de profiter d'un samedi pour vous promener dans le village de Pré-au-Lard mais on vous en reparlera le moment venu. »  
  
Elle continua à parler des règles pratiques de la vie en société et en précisant les règles propres à Poudlard. Comme elle le disait elle-même, ça pouvait paraître un peu stricte et difficile mais le temps permettait de prendre les bonnes habitudes. Après avoir parlé presque deux heures durant, elle permit aux élèves d'échanger quelques mots tandis qu'elle quittait le local pour une dizaine de minutes.  
  
-« Eh ben, dit Frederiks, il y en a des choses à retenir ! »  
  
-« Mais non, répondit Laurie, il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont logiques et qui relèvent du savoir vivre en société. Il n'y a finalement que quelques petites choses à retenir comme rester dans la tour à partir de vingt et une heure. »  
  
-« Oui mais avant, on pourra parcourir tous les couloirs ! » dit Emily avec un large sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
-« Que veux-tu dire ? » lui demanda James.  
  
-« Ce vieux château a certainement une multitude de secrets que je me propose de découvrir ! J'adore visiter les vieilles demeures ! »  
  
-« Oui, dit Frederiks, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. »  
  
-« Mais bien sûr, renchérit Emily, il suffit de... »  
  
Mais elle se tût car le Professeur Granger revenait dans la classe.  
  
-« Bien, en ce qui concerne mon cours, je vous en expliquerai tout le déroulement lors du premier cours commun avec les élèves de Serpentard. Pour aujourd'hui, mon but et celui des autres directeurs de maison est de vous mettre un peu dans le bain. Pour ce faire, nous allons changer une souris en verre à pied ! »  
  
Certaines filles dont Emily firent une figure horrifiée.  
  
-« Des vraies souris ? » osa demander une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et noirs.  
  
-« Bien sûr mademoiselle Bronte, à quoi pensiez-vous ? A des jouets ? »  
  
La jeune fille n'osa pas répondre mais fit une nouvelle grimace. Le professeur invita alors ses élèves à se diriger vers le fond de la classe et de prendre une des souris qui se trouvaient dans les cages. Certains n'étaient pas très francs mais après un nouveau regard sévère du Professeur Granger, ils y allèrent quand même. Les résultats de l'expérience ne furent pas très concluants : James changea sa souris en statuette de souris, en verre Frederiks obtint un verre à pied avec des poils gris et dansant sur la table et Emily changea les pattes de sa souris en pied de verre. Laurie fut la seule du groupe à obtenir un verre à pied.  
  
-« Félicitations, mademoiselle Mercury, 5 points pour Gryffondor ! »  
  
Après ce cours, tous les élèves regagnèrent la grande salle pour le déjeuner. C'est aussi à ce moment que le courrier arriva par hibou postal. Frederiks reçut la gazette du sorcier et la déplia sur un article écrit par sa mère et concernant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Laurie reçut, comme prévu, la réponse de ses parents.  
  
« Ma chérie,  
  
Ton père, ton frère et moi sommes très contents que ton voyage se soit bien passé et que ton école te semble agréable. Ici, la fin des vacances s'est passée de manière très calme. Valentin a toutefois eu un certain mal à se lever en sachant qu'il devait aller à l'école sans sa grande sœur mais je pense qu'il s'y fera assez vite, je l'espère.  
  
Ton père est reparti ce matin pour des liaisons internationales et ne revient que dans dix jours. Il a dit d'écrire qu'il t'embrassait et qu'il espérait que tout aille bien pour toi. Je suis contente que tu te sois fait des amis et j'espère que les cours sont intéressants.  
  
Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus pour cette première lettre mais sache que tu peux m'écrire autant de fois que tu le désires et que je répondrai à chacune de tes lettres. Un détail, cependant, demande à l'oiseau que tu envoies de ne plus atterrir dans la soupière, il pourrait se brûler.  
  
Je t'embrasse, Maman. »  
  
Laurie plia soigneusement la lettre et commença son repas. Décidément, son arrivée à Poudlard promettait de bien se passer... 


	14. Une journée à Poudlard

14. Une journée à Poudlard.  
  
L'horaire des cours se stabilisa et chaque élève put enfin découvrir les professeurs. Ce matin, Laurie commençait par le cours de Potion. Pour celui- ci, il fallait se rendre aux sous-sols, retrouver un professeur de réputation assez sombre, le Professeur Severus Rogue. Ce cours était commun pour les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Laurie parcourait les couloirs en compagnie de James, Emily et Frederiks.  
  
-« Tu penses qu'il est aussi terrible que ce qu'on raconte ? » demanda Frederiks.  
  
-« Mes frères m'ont dit qu'il était terrible, toujours de mauvaise humeur et qu'il avantageait toujours sa maison ! » assura James.  
  
-« Bah, nous verrons ! Il ne faut pas crier avant d'avoir mal ! » dit Laurie.  
  
Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes lorsque le Professeur Rogue apparut en fendant le groupe d'élèves qui était devant la porte et en lançant un simple « Suivez-moi ! » comme invitation à entrer. Le groupe se décida et entra dans le cachot. Les élèves s'installèrent et Laurie et ses amis se retrouvèrent au deuxième rang.  
  
-« Il n'y aura pas de baguette magique ni de formules stupides dans ce cours, commença le professeur, l'art de la préparation de la potion est tout autre ! Je vais vous apprendre à enfermer les pires choses dans un flacon ou les meilleurs remèdes. Je...  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant Emily qui était occupée à retirer une bague de son doigt et à la passer sur un autre, puis à la retirer et la passer sur un troisième et ainsi de suite...  
  
-« Mademoiselle Willet. Peut-être que ce que je vous raconte ne vous intéresse pas ? Ou peut-être que vous êtes déjà si forte en potions que ce cours est pour vous tout à fait superflu ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant d'un regard qui fit quasiment fondre Emily.  
  
-« Euh non, Professeur, pardonnez-moi. » dit Emily d'une toute petite voix.  
  
-« Bien, alors je vous prierais d'être plus attentive ! En attendant, pour vous y aider, j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor ! »  
  
Emily ne savait plus où se mettre tandis que les autres Gryffondors lui lançaient un regard furieux. Le professeur Rogue continua son monologue alors que tous les élèves l'écoutaient, cette fois, très attentivement.  
  
Le cours se poursuivit sans aucun autre incident notable. Comme on lui avait dit, ce professeur n'était pas des plus agréables mais Laurie n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser impressionner. Sa technique était toute simple, elle essayait d'approcher la perfection pour qu'on ait rien à lui reprocher. Ainsi, lorsque le Professeur Rogue lui dit:  
  
-« Mademoiselle Mercury, je connais votre situation. Néanmoins, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous avantager de quelque manière que ce soit ! »  
  
Au lieu de répondre en s'énervant comme tout le monde aurait fait, elle se contenta de répondre, sur un ton qui ne trahissait pas la moindre once de dépit :  
  
-« Bien, Professeur. »  
  
Le cours se termina et les élèves se rendirent au cours de vol. Ce cours était assuré par la Professeur Bibine qui l'enseignait depuis plus de vingt ans. Elle accueilli les élèves d'un bonjour sur un ton des plus sympathique.  
  
-« Chers enfants, il s'agit, pour ce premier cours, d'apprendre à apprivoiser son balai. Pour ce faire, il faut déjà l'avoir en main. Mettez- vous donc bien à côté, tendez le bras et dite simplement 'Debout !' Comme ceci ! ». Elle leur fit une démonstration.  
  
En s'imaginant qu'il n'y avait rien de difficile à cela, tous les élèves tendirent le bras et crièrent, presque en chœur 'Debout !' mais seul le balai de Laurie arriva dans sa main. Celui d'Emily fit quelques bons avant de retomber sur le sol, celui de Frederiks sauta mais passa à côté de la main tendue pour le recevoir et enfin celui de James fit un saut périlleux.  
  
-« Bravo, mademoiselle Mercury, j'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor ! Quant aux autres, pas de découragement, il vous manque un peu d'entraînement mais je suis certaine que ça viendra très vite ! »  
  
Tous les élèves continuèrent à s'entraîner très sérieusement. Des 'Debout !' se firent entendre un peu sur tous les tons. Bibine expliquait à Laurie quelques petits exercices qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant, pour se préparer au vol. Après un peu d'entraînement, plusieurs élèves arrivaient à avoir le balai en main au bon moment. Emily trouvait ça tellement rigolo qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de déposer son balai au sol et à crier 'Debout !' pour le récupérer.  
  
Ce cours se déroula parfaitement et les élèves trouvaient le Professeur Bibine très sympa. A la fin de l'heure, Bibine accorda encore 10 points à Gryffondor car c'étaient ceux qui avaient fait le plus de progrès en une heure de cours. Ils revinrent d'ailleurs tout sourire vers le Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. En entrant dans la salle, Laurie eut la surprise de voir Ginny qui l'attendait à l'entrée.  
  
-FRANÇAIS-« Bonjour Laurie ! »  
  
-FRANÇAIS-« Bonjour Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
-FRANÇAIS-« Je venais voir comment se passent tes premiers jours à Poudlard, c'est mon rôle de tutrice, je le prends très à cœur ! »  
  
-FRANÇAIS-« Oh, tu es très gentille. En fait, ça se passe très bien. Je me suis déjà fait des amis. Au fait, tu peux parler en anglais, je pense que je peux te comprendre. »  
  
-« Bien, mademoiselle. Alors, tu n'as besoin de rien ? »  
  
-« Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Comment va Chloé ? »  
  
-« Elle va très bien. Elle m'a dit de te faire un gros bisous et elle t'a donné cette boite de choco-grenouille. Ils sont pour toi, c'est Chloé qui a insisté pour que je te les achète. »  
  
-« Oh, c'est gentil mais il ne fallait pas. C'est vraiment gentil. »  
  
-« C'est vrai que tu parles très bien anglais, en si peu de temps. Je ne me fais donc plus aucun souci. Je suis persuadée que tu seras une élève brillante. Peut-être même plus que Hermione elle-même ! »  
  
-« Hermione ? »  
  
-« Le Professeur Granger. »  
  
-« Oh, il ne faut pas exagérer, elle a vraiment l'air très intelligente ! »  
  
-« Oui, elle est très intelligente. C'était la plus douée de nous tous à l'époque. Bien, il va falloir que je te laisse. Tu vas bientôt avoir cours avec mon mari. S'il n'est pas sympa, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je lui échaufferai les oreilles. »  
  
-« Je pense que ça va très bien se passer. »  
  
-« Oui, je disais ça pour blaguer ! Allez, bon déjeuner ! »  
  
Laurie se dirigea alors vers l'intérieur de la grande salle où elle retrouva ses amis. James était occupé à poignarder un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette tandis qu'Emily s'amusait à disposer son couvert de manière plutôt originale. Frédérique mangeait en discutant avec Jeremy.  
  
-« Il reste une place pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
-« Oui, installe-toi ici à côté de moi. » lui répondit Emily.  
  
Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent des premiers cours qu'ils avaient déjà eus. Rogue était de loin le moins apprécié tandis que Granger semblait prendre la tête suivie de près par Bibine. Mais, comme l'avait justement fait remarquer un Gryffondor de cinquième année, Marten Edey, l'apparence et l'aspect gentil ne faisaient pas forcément le bon prof. Il fallait aussi que le cours soit de qualité.  
  
Après le repas, le cours le plus attendu des enfants sorciers, et de Laurie, était celui du Professeur Potter, 'défense contre les forces du mal'. En effet, ce professeur n'était pas n'importe qui c'était CELUI qui avait vaincu. Au cours de ses vingt premières années de vie, il avait eu à affronter, à plusieurs reprises, le plus grand mage noir que la terre ait connu, Lord Voldemort. Maintenant, tous les sorciers pouvaient vivre en paix.  
  
-« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, dit simplement Harry en guise de présentation. Je serai, pour cette année, votre professeur de 'défense contre les forces du mal'. Ce cours peut vous paraître un peu désuet après la période sombre qui vient de s'achever mais dite-vous qu'il est important de pouvoir se défendre, en cas de nécessité. »  
  
-« Et pour em...nuyer les autres... » chuchota un garçon dans le fond de la classe.  
  
-« Non ! Seulement pour se défendre. Et, même si je vais vous inviter à faire certains exercices dans cette salle pour vous entraîner, jamais, vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS, je n'autoriserai quiconque à ressortir un de ces tours où que ce soit. La défense, c'est comme les sorties de secours dans les immeubles moldus, ça ne doit servir qu'en extrême nécessité. »  
  
Il dit cela et toisa la salle et arrêta son regard sur le garçon qui avait lancé cette remarque.  
  
-« Et si, malgré cet avertissement, j'apprenais que vous vous êtes servi d'un des tours que je vous aurai appris pour régler un compte personnel, je m'arrangerai pour que votre baguette vous soit confisquée et je vous donnerai, en plus de la punition que vous aurez reçue, quelques heures de retenue ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »  
  
Le Professeur Potter continua en développant un peu le programme immédiat de son cours. Il expliqua comment il allait en venir aux préambules d'un cours qui allait les suivre tout le long des sept années de cours. Il parla des sorts les plus simples aux plus compliqués. Il renseigna des livres intéressants et répondit aux questions.  
  
-« Professeur, demanda une jeune sorcière, pourquoi a-t-on un cours de défense alors qu'il y a une chance sur mille pour que nous soyons en position de l'employer ? »  
  
-« C'est une très bonne question et je vais y répondre, Miss Parker. Mais avant, je vous octroie trois points pour la pertinence de la question ! »  
  
-« Peuh ! dit Emily à Laurie, j'aurais pu la poser cette question ! »  
  
-« Ne sois pas jalouse. De plus, le Professeur a raison, c'est une question intéressante ! » lui répondit Laurie.  
  
Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur le visage des élèves et Amy se montra fière de sa question.  
  
-« La première raison est que même s'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un milliard pour que vous soyez amené à l'employer, ce serait suffisant pour l'apprendre. En effet, il reste malheureusement dans ce monde des mages noirs qui ne sont certes pas aussi dangereux que celui qui a été vaincu mais qui pourrait vous causer des ennuis. Une autre raison est que l'apprentissage de ces sorts est bien plus difficile que les sorts disons 'classiques'. Il constitue dès lors un très bon entraînement pour les cours qui emploient d'autres sorts. Enfin, ce cours va vous permettre de créer des passerelles avec des cours comme histoire de la magie ou métamorphose ou d'autres encore. Ne vous imaginez pas que chaque cours est séparé est n'a aucun rapport avec les autres. La totalité de vos cours forme un tout qui constitue l'enseignement d'un sorcier. »  
  
La réponse avait été très complète et avait plu à la plupart des Gryffondors qui l'avait écoutée. Ensuite, le professeur balaya la salle d'un regard circulaire avant de conclure :  
  
-« Bien, si vous n'avez plus de questions, vous pouvez quitter la salle, le cours est terminé ! »  
  
Tandis que Laurie rassemblait ses affaires, Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda :  
  
-FRANÇAIS-« Alors, comment se passe ton intégration. »  
  
-« Fort bien professeur, répondit-elle en anglais, je me plais beaucoup et je me sui déjà fait des amis. »  
  
-FRANÇAIS-« Et je vois que tu maîtrises l'anglais à la perfection ! »  
  
-« Je ne sais pas si c'est à la perfection mais je commence à me débrouiller et à m'y sentir à l'aise. »  
  
-FRANÇAIS-« En tous cas, si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver à la fin d'un cours ou dans mon bureau. N'oublie pas non plus que Remus Lupin est ton tuteur scolaire. Si tu veux aller le trouver, libre à toi de le faire ! »  
  
-FRANÇAIS-« Sans problème, merci beaucoup ! »  
  
Et elle sortit de la salle en saluant amicalement Harry. Emily lui demanda ce que le professeur lui voulait et pourquoi il avait parlé en français.  
  
-« Il voulait s'assurer que mon intégration se passait bien et me demander si je ne rencontrais pas de problèmes dus à l'anglais mais je lui ai dit que tout allait bien ! »  
  
Les cours de la journée terminés, Laurie se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin d'y rechercher quelques livres que les professeurs avaient conseillé. Certains étaient faciles à trouver mais d'autres semblaient inexistants. Elle demanda à la bibliothécaire :  
  
-« Pardon madame, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le livre 'Les sorts s'enchaînent mais ne se ressemblent pas' de Angélique Dimoitou ? »  
  
-« Ce livre se trouve dans la réserve mademoiselle, il vous faut une autorisation d'un professeur pour le consulter ! »  
  
Laurie se contenta alors d'emmener les livres qu'elle avait empruntés et se promit de demander à Harry une autorisation pour ce livre si mystérieux.  
  
De retour dans les dortoirs, près de la cheminée, James parlait avec Frederiks et Emily. Laurie se joignit au trio.  
  
-« Et toi, demanda-t-il à Laurie, lequel est ton professeur préféré ? »  
  
-« Je pense qu'ils sont tous très intéressants mais j'ai un faible pour le professeur Potter ! »  
  
-« Oui, il est mignon... » répondit Emily avec des yeux tout ronds.  
  
-« Non, je veux dire que son cours est empreint de réalité, qu'il sait de quoi il parle. Il suffit de lire un passage de sa vie dans 'Les grands personnages de l'histoire' par Colin Crivey, par exemple pour comprendre quelle a été la vie de ce professeur. »  
  
-« Ah ? demanda Emily en feignant l'air intéressé, et tu le possèdes ce livre ? »  
  
-« Oui mais en français, tu risques de ne pas comprendre... »  
  
-« Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste pour regarder les photos de lui ! » répliqua Emily, les joues en feu.  
  
-« Bon, dit James, je vais ma coucher et vous feriez bien d'en faire autant. On a cours demain ! »  
  
-« Oui, approuva Frederiks, à demain ! »  
  
Ils montèrent dans les dortoirs. Les filles échangèrent encore quelques mots et tirèrent ensuite les tentures de leur lit à baldaquins. Laurie parcourut le premier des livres qu'elle avait emprunté : 'Métamorphoses, tout est dans l'esprit' par Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore. Elle le trouvait très intéressant et, à son grand étonnement, ne trouvait pas cette théorie inabordable. Elle aurait voulu faire quelques essais avec sa baguette mais il était bien trop tard et elle aurait risqué de réveiller ses voisines de chambre. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'endormit. 


End file.
